One and Only
by Alexistwashere
Summary: Mia Bradley moves in with her good friends, the Salvatore brothers. She expects the biggest challenge for her in Beacon Hills is to adjust to a new school and make new friends. Little does she know; Vampires aren't the only supernatural creatures running around. While dealing with this she picks a bad time to fall in love with a certain Stiles Stilinski. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

****** This is my first fan fic, so bare with me! I don't own TW or TVD, just my OC Mia. Okay so this takes place in the middle of season 2 in teen wolf and I made it that instead of TVD characters living in Mystic Falls they live in Beacon Hills as well. Also Elena is still human; Caroline is a vampire, Tyler Lockwood is a hybrid then there some the teen wolf characters and bonnie, of course, is a witch. I might change some TVD and TW stuff up a bit, if you're not happy with that then I suggest you not read it. I'll probably follow the TW story line and add in some TVD stuff, changing TVD more. Most of it will stay the same though Its just I might change some scenes like something might happen after another scene instead of before just so it fits in with Mia's schedule ;) I might change Elena later on but it'll be WAY later on. By the way the TW characters are juniors (11th grade) and all the TVD characters still in high school are seniors (12th grade) So yeah. I apologize for this being so long... hehe. Read and enjoy

**Chapter 1**

Mia walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She ringed out the excess water from her long dark brown hair and walked towards the mirror, wiping the condensation with the side of her hand.

She smiled. Maybe staying at the Salvatore boarding house wouldn't be so bad. She then proceeded to her bedroom, which was connected to her own washroom. Damon was sprawled across her bed, propped upon one elbow.

"Ever heard of the term privacy?" She asked.

Damon smirked and sat upright on her bead.

"Once or twice. Just wanted to make sure you were settling in alright." He said with a smile.

She let out a laugh.

"OK, Damon." She replied sarcastically.

He grinned and stood up, wandering her room. He made his way to an array of picture frames. He held up one frame.

"Hey, I think this was the day I turned you."

She flew over to him and snatched the frame from his hands. It was a picture of her and her two friends at a high school football game dressed in cheerleader outfits. After the game there was a huge party and a lot of randoms showed up, including Damon. She picked the wrong night to hook up with a mysterious stranger. Damon was thirsty. By the time he finished feeding she still wasn't dead so he left her with a little vampire blood in her system and took off. She hated thinking of that night considering the way she died. She never talked about that really though. She forgave Damon after she learned a little control. She bonded with him and Stefan after and visited often. Damon started taking a liking to her when he knew he didn't have to be responsible for her actions.

"Huh, yeah," She responded, "That was the day you ruined my life."

He chuckled "I wouldn't say I ruined it, more like enhanced it." He wiggled his eyebrows. "You didn't like your life anyways. Abusive parents, no siblings, bad grades. I could tell you needed my help."

"My social life was pretty awesome though." Mia argued.

"I suppose so." he replied with a smile, exiting her room.

She placed the frame where it was before and sighed. She looked at the clock, 11:11pm

She was thirsty, and even though it wasn't that late, she was tired. She decided she would go hunt in the morning before her first day of school. School started at 8:30am so she set her alarm for 6:30, giving her enough time to hunt.

She walked over to her bed, changing into yoga shorts and a baggy sweater then hopped into her bed.

* * *

Stiles opened his bedroom door and plopped onto his bed. He looked at the clock 11:11pm He sighed and removed his shoes. He lied on his bed, hands underneath his head. His room was pitch black except for the moonlight streaming through his window. He tried to digest everything that had happened that night. Jackson was the kanima. It made sense. He always gave venomous glares. Stiles breathed out a laugh. Still though, Scott and him had to find a way to make sure he wouldn't go out and slaughter the whole town.

He walked over to his laptop and went on Facebook for a bit, stalking Lydia's photos as usual then logged off when he got un-interested. He was not tired at all and it was midnight. The previous late nights must have been turning into a new sleep schedule for Stiles.

He decided he would go downstairs and rummage through the fridge for food. He grabbed a sandwich, a pop tart and a jar of pickles, typical stiles food. He descended back to his room and ate his food. When he was done he decided he would actually do some homework.

By 2:00am He surprised himself. He had actually done some of his homework. He went to his bed and smiled to himself, pulling the covers over him.

* * *

Mia woke to the sound of her alarm. She threw her arm over to her bed side table to hit snooze.

She smashed the snooze button, breaking the alarm clock.

"Oops…"

She yawned and stretched then flashed over to her closet. Using her supernatural speed when no one was around was always a must for her, it just saved time. She pulled out a white blouse with a green scarf and put jeans on, pairing it with some boots she made her way to the bathroom and curled her long brown hair and put eye liner and mascara on. She wasn't a big fan of make up so she always kept it light but this time she put a little more than usual on, to emphasize her bright green eyes for her first day of school. She wanted to make an impression. She took a step back from the mirror in her bathroom to view herself. She smiled, satisfied.

She made her way downstairs to find Stefan and Damon already up.

"You look nice" Damon said to her, smirking.

She playfully punched his arm.

"You do look very nice!" Stefan agreed

Mia nodded her head, smiling. "Thank you Stefan"

"What the hell. How come he gets a nice response?" Damon asked, bewildered.

"Because he's not a dick." Mia responded with a smile a little too big.

Damon's mouth was wide open and Stefan just laughed as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Love you!" She smiled.

She grabbed her bag and made her way out the door. Damon just shook his head. Damon and Stefan were like big brothers to her, even though she did hook up with Damon once and her and Stefan had a small relationship in the past once. She liked Stefan better with Elena anyways. She could tell Damon had feelings for Elena though.

She sprinted across the street to the forest and dropped her bag in a bush. She would come back for it. As soon as she hit the edge of the woods she ran at a supernatural speed, letting her senses take over.

She stopped to pickup any nearby scents.

Deer. _Meh, _she thought.

Squirrel. _Hell no._

Bear. She tilted her head, deciding.

_Yeah that would work, _she decided.

She ran towards the heady scent of the bear and caught sight of it. She slowed down and approached the bear. It noticed her and growled as it stood on its hind legs. She smiled as she felt the veins appear underneath her eyes, her Iris's turning red and her fangs extending. She glowered.

She hissed back at the bear and lunged for its throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia pulled her compact from her bag, checking for blood stains on her teeth one last time before entering the school. Someone bumped her from behind, making her drop her compact.

She bent down. "Shit.." It was broken. She shook her head.

"Aww crap I'm sorry!" She looked up to see a well built boy with brown hair and warm brown eyes. "I wasn't looking where I was going. My bad." She stood up and smiled.

"It's alright, no biggie." She shrugged

The boy smiled, relieved she forgave him. He held out his hand to her.

"I'm Scott McCall, you must be new."

"Indeed I am! And nice to meet you, Scott, I'm Mia-" Her last name was Bradley technically. She didn't want to use it though because she had to make a fake identity. Stefan told her to make it look like him and Damon were her older Cousins and that both sets of their parents had died in car crashes so Damon was her legal guardian. She laughed a little at the thought.

Scott stared at her, confused as to why she laughed.

She realized,"Oh, uhh… sorry, Mia. Mia Salvatore."

"Nice to meet you Mia" he grinned.

She took a whiff of his scent and noticed he had an almost animal smell to him. _Weird_ she thought. Most humans had a flowery or cologne/perfume smell to them.

"Can I make up for breaking your make up thingy by showing you around?"

"It's a compact actually..." Elena agreed to show her around but she would prefer Scott doing it. She would like to actually make friends in her grade instead of hanging around seniors all the time. Besides Scott was pretty good looking.

"But sure, that would be great thanks!"

"And..." Scott glanced at Mia's schedule. "This is your first class. Art. Your locker is right across the hall. Actually it's between mine and my friend Stiles Stilinski." He looked up at Mia.

"Well, good to know. Thanks for showing me around Scott." Mia hugged him gently and he returned the hug.

"No prob-" He was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Haha, see ya Scott." Mia pivoted towards the classroom and he grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Mia asked.

"Want to sit with me and a couple of my friends at lunch?" He suggested

He saw that she smiled at the idea. "Sure, will this so called Stiles be there?"

He nodded

"And Allison?"

Scott had told her about Allison as they walked around the school, he promised that she would introduce them. He thought they would make good friends. Besides, he thought Allison needed someone normal to hang out with.

He nodded again. "I'll introduce you to them."

"Great, see you there." She turned and walked into the class room.

* * *

Art and History went by fast for Mia. Alaric Saltzman taught her history class. She already knew of him and he already knew of her. She met a friend in History class, Aleesha. After talking with her she basically knew everything about the school because Aleesha was definitely in on all the gossip. Aleesha asked for Mia to join her on a mall trip Saturday and she gladly excepted and they exchanged numbers.

She exited the History room with Aleesha and she showed her towards the cafeteria.

"Who did you say you were eating lunch with?"

Mia clutched her books closer to her chest.

"Scott McCall."

The girl wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh no, It's not like that, he's dating some girl named Allison."

Aleesha made a _Pffffft_ noise, "He's still hot though."

Mia furrowed her eyebrows. "Apparently you think every boy is hot."

Aleesha sneered and walked away.

Mia rolled her eyes and made her way to a table, awaiting Scott and his friends.

* * *

Stiles made his way out of Math and met Scott at their lockers, Allison was already there. He leaned against his locker as Scott was putting his text books back in his.

"So I hear there's a new girl. I also hear she's pretty attractive." Stiles smiled, a big goofy smile.

"I know." Scott replied. He slammed his locker shut and intertwined his fingers with Allison's, then walking towards the Cafeteria, Stiles followed. "She's sitting with us today."

Scott kept walking and looked to the left of him and Stiles wasn't there, he turned around. Stiles had stopped and his jaw had dropped, Allison giggled.

"I CALL DIBS!" he yelled.

Scott smiled "I'll set you up dude." He patted Stiles' back, grinning.

Stiles did a silent dance in the hallway and people walked by him whispering and staring.

Stiles blushed, embarrassed and kept walking, trying to keep up with Scott and Allison.

They reached the Cafeteria. Stiles waited as Scott scanned the Cafeteria

"Come on Scott, wasting precious time here use your werewolf senses or something!" Stiles said making a hand movement to hurry up. Allison giggled again as Scott spotted the new girl sitting alone at a table, reading a book. Scott grabbed a chair for Allison and himself then headed to the Cafeteria line to grab food. Stiles grabbed a chair and sat beside the new girl. The girl looked up from her book wide eyed, confused as to who he was, he was guessing.

"Umm I'm Stiles..." He said holding out his hand.

She nodded, making sense of it now "Mia." She smiled, taking his hand. He noticed she had a gray and black ring on, with some kind of design on it. If they became better friends he would ask her about it later, it looked antique.

Stiles then looked into her green eyes and looked at her smile while still shaking her hand. She was really pale and had dimples, she also had perfect skin. She was actually really beautiful and good looking. He shook her hand for a little too long and released then looked down at his folded hands. He noticed the awkward tension for a little while until Scott and Allison arrived with their burgers and fries. Stiles stole a fry and nibbled on it. He looked down at Mia who was closing her book and putting it to the side.

"Hunger Games" Mia looked up to see Allison speaking. "I love that book! I'm Allison Argent by the way, in case you didn't know."

Mia grinned, which Stiles thought was a really beautiful grin, showing off her dimples. She had dimples similar to Allison. "Mia, in case you didn't know. And I've read the series like 10 times now. Its my favorite book."

"Same!" Allison laughed. "Who's your favorite?"

"Definitely Peeta, Or Finnick."

Allison made an _Ahhhhhhhhh_ sound.

"I'm a Gale fan."

Mia shrugged.

"I like Peeta…" Stiles spoke up. Mia glanced at Stiles with a blank expression.

"Do you even read Stiles..?" Scott asked.

_Damn you, Scott._ He thought with a frown on his face, throwing his hands in the air and slamming them back down onto the table. Mia must've caught on because she laughed. He thought her laugh sounded like wind chimes…

He smiled at that and looked at her. She was blushing.

_How cute_ he thought.

* * *

Mia could definitely tell Stiles was trying to flirt. She didn't mind though, it made her feel good.

Besides, he was really attractive. He had the nicest eyes, almost a golden brown. Buzz cuts usually didn't catch her eye but it definitely suited him. He was also very funny. Funny guys always caught her attention.

"So Stiles, what's your favorite thing about Peeta?" She put her hand underneath her chin.

"His ability to uhhh… be awesome"

She giggled and looked down. Playing with her fingers.

"You didn't get anything to eat?" Allison asked.

"Oh, uhhh no. Not really hungry. I had a big breakfast." She flashed back to the image of her and the bear and looked down, smiling to herself.

"Oh, you can have some of ours if you want" Allison gestured towards her's and Scott empty tray.

Scott's mouth was full of fries. He smiled, mouth still full.

They all burst out laughing.

"You look like a hamster!" Mia squealed between giggles.

They continued laughing and Mia peered across the Cafeteria, she saw Elena. She hadn't seen Elena for a year, the last time she visited the Salvatore's. Elena was sitting with Stefan, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie. She stood up once she caught Mia's gaze. She made her way over and squealed and hugged her. Stiles, Scott and Allison were confused looking at the two girls hugging.

"I missed you!" Mia shrieked. Elena was one of Mia's best friends, no doubt about it. She told Elena everything. Mia was a friendly person and made friends quickly Elena being the first when she first visited Beacon Hills, two years after Mia had turned. Mia was also good friends with the rest of them but weirdly enough she was also really close to Jeremy, Elena's brother. He walked over after she did.

"I missed you too Mia!" they stopped hugging and took a step back, next she was embraced by Jeremy who lifter her into the air and spun her around.

"Ouch Jeremy!" She laughed.

He put her down and smirked.

She peered around Jeremy's shoulders and waved at the rest of their table, they all waved back except for Tyler, who just smiled.

"Dude, it's been too long." Jeremy stated.

"Dude, I know!"

She looked back at Stiles, who looked a bit jealous actually. Scott and Allison just smiled politely. She looked back at Jeremy who nudged her arms and winked, referring to Stiles. This seemed to relieve Stiles a bit, noticing we weren't a thing. Elena laughed loudly, which startled me a bit.

The bell rang then.

Mia picked up my bags. "I'll catch up with you guys at home, come over tonight!" They agreed and left

Scott stood up with his tray.

"Need help finding your next class?"

She seemed to be okay, Scott showed her all her classes this morning. Vampires had a good memory so she thought she would be fine.

"Actually I think-"

"Stiles can help you." He eyed Stiles, who was completely oblivious of the situation.

"Oh, sure."

Stiles looked up at me with a big, cute, goofy grin on his face.

He stood up and tripped over his seat a bit then caught his balance; Mia tried to hide her laugh.

He rubbed his head and then grabbed his backpack. She motioned for him to lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to Mia's next class was awkward with Stiles but he tried to keep up conversation, it was nice he was trying. She thought that was adorable. After her English Class she headed to her locker before her next class, which was Chemistry. She felt like the day would never end, even though she was enjoying her first day it appeared to be really long. She grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut, feeling a presence behind her.

"Yes Damon?" She turned to face him.

He pointed down the hall.

"Why were you hanging out with Scott McCall?" he asked.

"What's wrong with Scott…?"

He shook his head. "Uhh.." Just then the late bell rang

" Shit." She searched her bag for a pen. "I gotta go to class Damon, go home." She looked up at him,

"Wait. Why are you even here? Not to be rude or anything." She finally found a pen "Got it!" She interrupted him before he even had a chance to answer. She made her way to Chemistry as Damon just sighed and walked out of the building.

She walked in the class and stopped. A little taken back because all of her classmates' eyes were on her.

"First day and you're late. I suggest you take the only seat left, next to , Ms. Salvatore." Mr. Harris said sternly.

She nodded and made her way to the Lab table in the middle of the classroom and sat beside Stiles. He smiled at her and she smiled back, and then focused her attention to the board.

Most of the class she just took notes. Occasionally she'd daze off and listen to some of the students conversations. She learned a lot of the students names; Lydia Martin, a red headed girl who seemed to be the topic of the school; Erica Reyes, A blonde girl who exposed a little too much of her breasts and although she was pretty she wore way to much makeup; and Isaac Lahey. He was good looking, sand colored hair and blue eyes, he wore a leather jacket. She sensed something off about him though.

"Test is next Friday so study up." Mr. Harris stated.

He talked so monotone, first day and Mia was not fond of him at all. She would say that she would dread coming to class but she couldn't considering she sat next to Stiles. He seemed to brighten her day.

She finished the last of her notes and glanced at Stiles. He was a lot taller than her, she was 5'8 and he seemed to be 5'11. She studied his face, she didn't get a good look at it at lunch. He had cheekbones that highlighted the shape of his face, and small lips. She took in his scent. He had an almost musky, woodsy smell to him. Like campfire mixed with Cologne. He smelled good. She loved the smell of campfire. Her gaze trailed down to his neck. She saw his pulse move up and down. She could hear his heart beating. She closed her eyes. She liked that sound. She opened them and peered at Stiles again. She wondered what he would taste like.

_Wait no. _She shook the thought from her head. She had done so well the past couple of months. She wouldn't let a boy break her streak.

Stiles looked up and did a double take when he realized Mia was staring at him. He grinned a big goofy grin. She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her, looking down.

"So" Stiles spoke up, leaning on the desk. "Where did you move from."

_Crap_ she thought.

"Uhhh," She sighed. "Vancouver, Canada actually. But I've lived in many places before across the USA and some places in Canada."

"Wow, Canada eh?" He grinned

She giggled "Yeah. I lived there for 3 years" Technically she was telling the truth. When she tried to adjust to watch she was she spent most of her time in the woods in Vancouver. It was peaceful. That's where she learned control.

"Nice."

"Mhm. My parents used to like to move around a lot though."

"Used to?" he asked, concerned.

"My parents passed away a few years ago." She sighed.

Technically that was the truth too, her real parents died in a car accident when she was 11 and was

adopted by her abusive neighbors until she was turned at 16.

"Oh. Sorry for asking." Stiles internally face palmed himself.

"No its okay, don't worry about it." She looked up and caught Stiles gaze.

"You're really pretty, you know that Mia?"

She smiled, showing her dimples, and blushed.

"You really know how to make someone feel good, Stiles." He smiled at that.

The bell rang.

"Next Friday don't forget class." hissed.

Mia made her way out, sensing Stiles was following her. She went to her locker and put her Chemistry book in it. She then shut it. Stiles was in his locker, not actually needing to be there because he wasn't doing anything.

"Wanna study together Friday?" She asked him.

He shut his locker and looked behind him.

"Yes, you Stiles." She giggled.

Big, goofy grin again. She was beginning to love that Smile.

"Uhhh. Yes!" He said a little too exuberantly. "I mean yeah sure, why not." He corrected himself, trying to be cool.

"Okay" She laughed. "See you tomorrow Stiles" She said placing a hand on his arm and walking off.

She could feel his gaze on her as she walked out of the building. She liked teasing Stiles, he was cute and funny, not to mention sweet.

She clutched her books tighter and smiled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

After catching up with everybody (Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Matt) Mia changed into yoga shorts and a Lulu Lemon sweater. She grabbed her iPhone and plugged her headphones into them. She sprinted down stairs.

"I'm going for a jog." She yelled.

"Don't be back to late" Damon replied.

They both burst into laughter.

"'Kay bye."

"Haha, See ya."

She jogged down the road and then across it, she then ran down a path in the forest. She liked jogging, even though she could run faster than any human being on earth, jogging helped keep her in control. It made her feel more human.

After about ten minutes she stopped in front of a burnt down house.

_Weird_ she thought.

She looked at the house for a while, she came to the conclusion that the house had burnt down a while ago.

She scrunched her nose, it smelt like burnt flesh.

A leaf crunched, She turned around to see a man. Probably in his mid twenties. He had dark hair and he wore a black leather jacket. For some reason he reminded her of Isaac Lahey. She stared at him and he stared at her. His stare transformed into a glare. Confused, Mia pivoted and continued her run.

When she returned home she took a shower. She got out and changed into her Pajamas and made her way downstairs. She turned on the TV to Jersey Shore.

Stefan walked into the living room and sat beside her.

"Good first day?" he asked.

"Indeed."

"So Stiles eh."

She grunted. Yes she thought he was adorable, but she had just met the kid.

"I just met him today, Stefan."

He laughed.

"Touchy…"

She playfully slapped his arm and stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, in a brotherly way, there were no feelings behind it and Stefan knew that.

"Today was a long day." She complained.

"You're telling me" Damon said walking in. "Oh please don't tell me you're watching Jersey Shore."

He crossed his arms.

"What!" She cried out "I like it."

"Yeah whatever." He chuckled.

"So. Scott McCall." Stefan said.

She stood up.

"What's so wrong with Scott?" She yelled. She happened to like Scott very much. He seemed like a nice enough guy. He showed her around and was thoughtful enough to invite her to lunch.

Stefan and Damon both stood up.

"Goodnight Mia."

"Yeah, yeah, Goodnight."

She plopped onto the sofa, watching TV.

Mia woke to brightness. She shielded her eyes and stood up, dusting herself off. Her back ached from dozing off on the couch. She turned the TV off and peered outside. It was cloudy. She sighed.

She went upstairs and changed into clothes. She went to her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She put her hair in a messy bun and French braided her bangs back. She added light makeup, some mascara and eyeliner then grabbed her school bag and went downstairs.

"Morning." She said to Stefan. "Where's Damon?"

"No fucking idea."

"Who shit in your cheerios this morning.." She said surprised.

"Sorry it's just there has been attacks around town." He walked to the TV and turned on the News. A guy named Sean had been killed last night. "I thought it was a vampire… but there were no bite marks on the body. Just claw marks. Deep claw marks." He shook his head, frustrated.

"Don't worry" She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure it out." She felt bad for Stefan. After his little past with Klaus she worried about him. He risked his life, not to mention the life of his victims, to save Damon when he got a werewolf bite. It almost killed Damon. Thanks to Stefan he was alive right now. Stefan was changing back to his old ways but she still worried.

He nodded.

"Can you give me a ride to school today? I really don't feel like running" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He grabbed his keys and they were out the door.

Mia and Stefan arrived at school and made their way to Mia's locker.

She pulled out her schedule.

"Ugh gym first period." She groaned.

"Hey, same!" she heard that familiar voice down the hall and turned to see Stiles making his way to their lockers.

The bell rang.

"I'll walk with you."

"Okay" she agreed. "Bye Stefan"

He waved and turned to see Elena and Caroline.

Mia continued down the hallway with Stiles until they reached the Gymnasium. On the way Stiles talked about Coach Finstock and how he was on the lacrosse team.

"Lacrosse?"

"Yeah, I decided Lacrosse is better suited for me then the football team…"

She knew of the football team because Tyler was on it and Stefan used to be on it as well.

"I know Stefan mentioned a football team but not lacrosse."

He smirked. "Do you know how lacrosse works?"  
They had reached the change rooms.

"Nope." She said emphazing the _p_ sound

"Come watch me play sometime then!"

"I'm counting on that." She smiled then walked into the girls change room.

* * *

Stiles saw Mia walk into the Gymnasium and sit beside Allison, Aleesha Moore and another girl.

He eyed what she was wearing. She had shorts and a tight long sleeved shirt on. He liked it.

Just then Scott blocked his view.

"Dude. Could you be more obvious?" Scott said. Stiles ignored him and took a step to the left and peered around him. Mia was looking at him, she waved, smiling.

He liked that Mia acknowledged him and waved back

Scott burst into laughter.

Stiles punched his shoulder as Scott continued to laugh boisterously, Mia saw.

"Dude, shut the fuck up!" he turned from him pretending they weren't talking.

"Class, today you'll be running laps. Except for my lacrosse team, you guys will be practicing for the big game Friday." Finstock barked.

Stiles internally cursed himself. He was supposed to study with Mia Friday. He could ask to switch the day but Fridays were a good day considering it was close to the weekend. Meaning they could study as late as they wanted to. He didn't even play! He just sat on the bench hoping somebody would drop out so he could substitute. He groaned.

Stiles walked out of the Gymnasium with his lacrosse team, well the part of the lacrosse team that was in his class anyways.

He paused to see Mia plug headphones in her ear and dash around the field. She was pretty fast.

"Keep moving Stilinski." A boy barked as he shoved his shoulder.

He moved forward but kept his eyes on Mia and sat down on the bench next to Isaac Lahey.

* * *

Mia continued to jog around the field. A boy ahead of her with dark brown hair turned around running backwards saying something to her.

She pulled her headphones out.

"Sorry, my headphones." She shrugged and slowed down to a walk. "What did you say?"

He walked beside her. "Oh, Uhh, Mia right?"

"Yes, Mia Salvatore. You are…?"

"Matt." He smiled. "Matt Daehler. Mind if I join you?"


	5. Chapter 5

She kind of found Matt weird but motioned for him to jog with her and he obliged.

"Are you related to Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes actually, I'm his cousin."

"I see." He looked like he took a mental note of that, which she found weird as well.

"How you liking Beacon Hills?" he asked.

"Not bad. I enjoy the people so far and the forests are beautiful as well."

"Do you hike a lot or something?"

"You could say that, yeah." She smiled to the ground.

He gave her a confused look and peered over to the Lacrosse field and back to the Football field they were running around.

"Looks like everyone gave up"

She glanced to the Lacrosse field. Everyone was sitting down. She laughed. Coach Finstock didn't even notice, he was too focused on his team. She saw him hollering at Scott and another boy as he was shooting in the net. They started towards the Lacrosse practice.

"Matt, what the hell, you're supposed to be practicing!"

She shot her eyes to a brunette boy yelling across the field in his lacrosse uniform. She recognized him from her Chemistry class. The boy threw Matt a #8 jersey.

She thought it was odd how the boy had jogged with her instead of playing with his team.

"I'm not even first line, Danny. So I hardly play." He shrugged.

Mia decided she would stay out of their conversation and went to go sit on the bleachers. She felt Matt's eyes on her.

Stiles was alone on the right side of the bleachers gnawing on one of his gloves while the rest of the team was on the left side of the bleachers.

She slid down beside him.

"Mia!"

"Stiles!" She waved her hands over exuberantly imitating Stiles' reaction.

He chuckled and turned his attention to the field.

"Oh." He remembered something. "Friday there's a game, I totally forgot so I can't study. I'm not first line so I could skip... but knowing my luck the one time I skip is the time Coach would actually put me in to play." He was playing with his fingers now. Mia was so confused at what first line was. She made a mental note to search up the rules of lacrosse later. "We could reschedule?" he asked.

"That's fine and sure. Just let me know when you're free." She handed him her phone.

He stared at it like it was a foreign device. That made her giggle. It was funny teasing him.

"Uhhh.." he grasped the phone and then typed his number in. "There." He handed it back along with his phone. "Type yours I-in." he stammered.

She smiled at the fact that she could tell Stiles was nervous. It was cute.

"GREENBERG GET OFF THE FIELD. STILINSKI YOU'RE IN."

Stiles was unobservant to Coach Finstock calling his name. She nudged him with her elbow.

"I think you're supposed to be playing."

"What."

"Finstock just told you to get on the field."

He stared at her in disbelief. She pointed to the field. Coach was waiting for him.

"Stilinski. Hurry."

Mia gave him a thumbs up as he trotted to the field. Practice continued.

Stiles then tripped on his own feet. He stood up dusted himself and thumbs up-ed the crowd, who wasn't paying attention to him, except for Mia, who giggled.

She walked up two sets of bleachers and plopped down beside Aleesha.

"You and that Miles kid are cute." Aleesha spoke up.

"Stiles but ok." It bugged her how Aleesha had been in his class all year and still hadn't known his name.

Aleesha shrugged.

Mia turned to her left to see Allison and Lydia Martin walking her way.

"Hey Mia, mind if we sit?"

She motioned for them to sit.

"This is Lydia Martin." Allison said pointing to Lydia with a stared at Mia like she was a predator, exploring her prey. Mia of all people would know that look anywhere.

"I know, I've heard of her." She smiled.

"Hasn't everybody?" She perched her hand in the air then turned to the field. Mia wasn't fond of Lydia Martin. Her attitude needed some work. Lydia kind of reminded her of Caroline, even though she liked Caroline.

Allison leaned closer to her, sensing her reaction to Lydia. "Don't worry I thought the same when I first met Lydia, she'll warm up to you."Mia smiled and nodded, she would still keep an eye on Lydia.

"Oh, hey Allison do you and Lydia want to join me and Aleesha to go to the mall Saturday?"

Allison turned to Lydia. She knew Lydia would never turn down shopping. Shopping would also help Lydia determine Mia's status at their school and whether or not she wanted to be friends with her, Mia knew that.

"I'm game if Lydia is."

"Of course I'm down for shopping."

"Great!" Mia turned to Aleesha, hoping she wouldn't mind, she seemed like she didn't.

Aleesha looked at the field. She was boy crazy, not missing any of the boys moves.

Aleesha grimaced.

Mia turned to see what she was grimacing at. It was Stiles.

A dark haired boy had elbowed him in the face, making his nose bleed.

Mia panicked, covering her nose. When she breathed in the scent she instantly shut her eyes. It smelt so good…

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._ She thought over and over.

"Are you okay?" It was Lydia who spoke this time.

"Yeah just cramps. I'll be right back."

She stood up and ran down the bleachers then ran around the side of the field to the washrooms.

She entered the washrooms and placed her hands on the counter. Staring down at the sink.

She then heard somebody shuffle in the washroom stall…

_Shit._

How stupid, she should have checked if anyone was there before she went into the washroom.

She heard the stall door open as she continued to stare down.

"Mia?"


	6. Chapter 6

She looked into the reflection of the mirror and to her surprise, found Bonnie.

"Oh thank god it's only you…" She breathed a sigh of relief.

She looked back in the mirror to face herself. Her fangs were out and eyes red, veins underneath.

She prayed nobody else saw.

She breathed in and out until her face went normal again. She could sense Bonnie's uneasiness.

"What happened?"

"Just some boy got hit on the field when I was in gym class and got a nose bleed. I breathed in the scent, stupid idea I know, and I couldn't handle it so I booked it to the bathrooms. I should've checked to see if anyone was there first. Thank God it was only you."

She nodded. "Oh. Well it's good you're okay now."

Mia nodded and repositioned herself so she leaned her back on the counter top.

"Yeah, thanks."

Bonnie washed her hands.

"I have to get back to class. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye Bonnie."

* * *

After Mia had changed to out of her P.E. clothes she went to her locker to read until her next Class, Drama.

She loved Drama. Before she was turned her dream was to be an actress. Everyone thought she was so good at it, she loved the thrill of playing other characters. Playing someone completely different than yourself, creating a before and after story. The fact that she took her characters so seriously is what made her a good actress. She wished she could still be one, but she knew if she became famous they would notice how she didn't age.

Ms. Morris gave the class an assignment to choose a monologue and be ready in 2 weeks to present it after school hours. She would make them present it to people who bought tickets by donation. Mia chose a monologue from Titanic, one of her favorite movies.

When the bell rang she went to the Cafeteria to hang out with Stiles, Allison, Scott, and this time Lydia too.

"Where did you go during gym?" Stiles questioned as she lay her bag down on the table and took a seat next to him.

"Uhhh, wasn't feeling well and Coach wasn't paying attention so I just got changed earlier." Allison eyed her as she said this, thinking it was due to girl problems. She threw a slight smile towards Allison.

"Oh." He nodded, licking his lips.

"Hows your nose?"

"Ugh you saw that..." She nodded. "Its fine, just a little sore."

She nodded and he went to speak again "Jackson isn't at school today."

"Jackson?"

"Jackson Whittemore." Scott spoke. Lydia's head popped up from her food. "Co-Captain of the lacrosse team with me," He explained. "School's douche bag"

"Ahhhh." Mia said.

Lydia glared at Scott, who ignored her stare and looked at Stiles.

It looked like they were having some kind of internal conversation and that Mia was missing out on something.

The school's intercom made a noise "Allison Argent to the principal's office."

Allison sensed Mia's curiosity as to why she was called to the office and explained. "My grandfathers the principal"

"Oh! Makes sense." She wondered why she didn't make the connection earlier. Mr. Argent, Allison Argent.

* * *

After her free block and Math she started home.

"Need a ride?" She turned to her right to see a blue jeep rangler pull up beside her with a familiar face in it.

She instantly smiled. "Sure." She hopped into the passenger seat.

"Buckle up."

"Why, are you an insane driver?" She raised an eyebrow

He laughed. "No but considering I'm one of the towns sheriffs' son he would want me to be the last person to kill someone."

She processed that. Sheriff's son. _Hmm._ She knew Caroline's mom was also the towns' sheriff.

"Where do you live?"

"Umm. Do you know where the Old Salvatore boarding house is?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah I think I do. You might have to help me though." He started the car again. "That's quite a ways out isn't it?" He stated, referring to the 15 minute drive.

She nodded.

They drove for a while and talked for a bit until they reached the house.

"Here we are!"He grinned

Every time he grinned she felt the need to grin as well.

She unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out. She hesitated to close the door.

"Wanna hang out?"

It took less than a second for him to put his car in park and turn it off.

He stepped out of the car and slammed the door

"Yes." He emphasized the _s_ and leaned against his jeep.

She giggled and grabbed his arm, leaning the way in.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUHHHHH. Anyways thank you for everyone who has taken the time to read this! Reviews would be nice :) I might slow down the chapters because I used to post everyday but I might shorten it to every 2 days. I hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hungry?" She sometimes forgot how often humans ate, and she didn't see Stiles eat much at lunch either.

"Yes actually." She walked to the fridge in their empty kitchen as he examined the house, pivoting different ways. "This house is huge, and it looks old. But not in a bad way."

"Yeah. I could show you a tour later if you'd like."

"I would very much so like that." He grinned.

"Great!" She opened the fridge and glanced at it. All that was in there was a rotten sandwich (Probably from Alaric or Elena) and two of Damon's blood bags. Stiles walked over and she quickly shut it.

He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the study. "I'll tell Damon or Stefan to pick something up.

I'll give you a tour first."

He nodded and followed, hand in hand.

* * *

"That is one huge house!"

"Indeed it is." She laughed. "And this is my bedroom."

He stepped in the door and examined it, just as he did when he first entered the house. After a minute or two he sat on her bed and put his hand to his chin and shrugged.

"Could use some work."

"Stiles!" she giggled and punched his arm, playfully.

He raised his hand to his heart, pretending to be offended. "Ouch!"

She giggled again.

"You know you didn't show me the basement. I saw a door leading down there." She thought back to the basement. Stakes, vervain and a dungeon was down there. She highly doubted Stiles would like to see that. Most normal people don't have that in their basement... Then again she wasn't normal.

"There is nothing really interesting down there. I'll show you another time." She plopped backward on the bed, he did the same, folding his hands underneath his head.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. She turned her head to the left to face Stiles who was already facing her.

She smiled.

He smiled back and looked up at the ceiling.

She grabbed a pillow and whacked him straight in the face.

He fell on the ground laughing. "Hey!"

She stood up just as he did and stuck her tongue at him. He ran behind her and grabbed her by the waist lifting her up, tickling her.

She burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Stiles! Stop!" She laughed more.

He placed her on the bed and kept tickling her.

"I know your weakness!" He threw his hands in the air and did a silly maniacal laugh.

He tickled her once more as she laughed and then stopped and sat beside her. "Nice hair." Her braid had come un-done and her bun was now a pony tail. He pulled a strand of hair away from her face.

She glared at him and smiled. "It's your fault!"

"Nu uh," He denied, throwing his hands up in the air in defense. "If you weren't ticklish then we wouldn't have a problem here. Would we?" He nudged her.

She fixed her hair and stood. She heard Damon pull into the driveway while on the phone with Elena.

He was being his usual sarcastic ass self to her, flirting. Which Elena tried to ignore but Damon always found a way around it just as he was now.

"Damons here" she sighed.

"How do you know?" He gave her a bewildered look.

"I heard his car pull up."

"How can you hear his car? Your windows are closed and it's raining." He laughed a nervous laugh.

_Damn_ she thought. She shouldn't have stated that.

She looked out the window. "What do ya know, it is raining." She shrugged and made her way downstairs, hoping he would drop the subject. He followed behind her like a lost puppy.

Damon walked through the door, closing it behind him.

"Did you bring food?" She asked him.

"Hello to you too" She crossed her arms.

He sighed. "No I didn't was I supposed to?" She saw him eye Stiles.

"Yes. I texted you. By the way Stiles, this is Damon, my cousin."

Damon laughed.

She glared at him. "Damon, Stiles" She motioned toward Stiles, who awkwardly waved. Damon threw a humoring smile towards him and walked towards the study room.

Stiles' phone beeped. He pulled it from his back pocket. His eyes widened at the text.

"Ah Shit. Its Scott, I gotta go. I'm really sorry. If it wasn't important I wouldn't be ditching you right now." He sighed and shook his head, replying to the text and replacing it in his back pocket. He grabbed his backpack and walked towards the door.

"I'll text you later. See you tomorrow bye!" he flew out the door.

"See… ya…"

She watched him drive away and wave. She waved back and sighed. The rain had lightened up a bit, maybe she would go for a walk.

* * *

_Mia walked around aimlessly, looking around. She wondered how she ended up in the forest. She saw a #24 jersey. From her good memory she recalled it was Stiles' lacrosse jersey number. His back was turned from her and he was leaning down over top of somebody._

"_Stiles?"_

_Something jumped from the bush to the left of him and slashed his neck. It was too fast for her eyes to see. She was scared; nothing was too fast for vampire eyes. Well she hasn't come across anything yet that has._

_She saw Stiles grip the back of his neck and fall to the ground._

_"Stiles!" She screamed out._

_She ran over to him at her supernatural speed and cradled his head._

"_Run." He whispered._

"_What. Why?" she stroked his head._

"_It's coming. Run." He repeated_

_She heard a venomous hiss and turned her head towards the dark part of the forest._

_Another hiss. She saw yellow, snake-like eyes._

_She screamed._

. . .

She woke covered in sweat. She found it bizarre, she never sweats. She thought it stopped when you transitioned to a vampire. Maybe it was just a coincidence. She felt her eyes, they were wet from tears. She had been crying in her sleep. She rose from her bed and headed for the shower. She let her hair naturally air dry and applied make up. She brushed her teeth and put on jeans and a white racer back tank top. She put on some black flats and a grey cardigan. She wore a silver necklace and applied a braided brown belt and made her way down stairs.

Saying a quick hello to Stefan and Damon, she left.

She wanted to walk to school today. Take time to think about her dream. She cringed to herself. Still creeped out.


	8. Chapter 8

History and Art had passed. She didn't see Allison, Scott or Stiles all day. Mia was starting to worry. She walked into the Cafeteria and they weren't at their usual table.

She texted Scott first.

**To Scott McCall: You here today?**

She hit send.

She decided she would text Stiles as well.

She scrolled her phone looking for his contact.

**Stiles AKA Sexiest man on earth**

She burst into laughter at the name he put in her phone.

She received a couple of stares and continued through the cafeteria.

**To Stiles AKA Sexiest man on earth:** **Are you at school today?**

She hit send.

"Mia! Sit with us." She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Elena.

"Sure." She smiled and Elena led her to a table. Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline sat with them. Mia pulled up a chair and took a seat beside Caroline. Caroline smiled to her.

The whole group was conversing about the attacks around town. They were also talking about a report on the news about some kids being paralyzed from a drug last night. Seven people got paralyzed at a club the following night at a gay club. Stefan didn't seem so convinced it was a drug though. He just nodded as they all dazed into thought. She found it odd that Allison, Stiles and Scott were all away on the same day. She thought something was up. In fact she definitely knew something was up. After school she would track their scents to see where they were. She needed to hunt as well, so she would track them then go for a hunt after. She wondered where Lydia was as well, she smelled her scent at school so she was definitely here. She would figure it out during Chemistry next period. Allison and Lydia sat together and Mia and Stiles sat together and since Stiles and Allison were absent she would sit with Lydia.

* * *

The bell rang and Lydia focused on the board. Mr. Harris was displaying more notes for the test next Wednesday. Lydia knew this stuff though. She was an expert at it. It was easy. She thought she would be fine studying the night before with all the notes she had. She copied the ones he was writing, even though they were practically engraved in her mind. Just to be safe though.

"Mind if I sit here?" She turned to see Mia Salvatore. She stared wide eyed before replying.

"Nope." She focused back to the board.

"That's a lot of notes." She glanced to Mia again and smiled gently, then faced the board again.

"So. Have you seen Allison, Stiles or Scott today?" She whispered.

"Nope." This time she didn't even remove her eyes from the board. If she was going to talk all class she would send Mia back to her original seat. She was only being polite because Mia was also missing her partner.

Mia nodded. She could tell Mia sensed her ignorance toward her.

After a while Mr. Harris finished his notes and did an experiment that we would be tested on then let us exchange notes with other people. Lydia didn't need notes so she just laid back.

"You didn't take notes?" Lydia asked Mia who was leaning her chin on the table.

She looked up to Lydia and pointed to the top of her head, gesturing to her brain.

"All in here." She smiled.

"I see." She nodded.

"So. Are you still coming shopping Saturday?"

Lydia questioned or not if she should go now, considering her and Mia didn't really have anything to talk about. Then again she was friends with Allison and Lydia likes Allison. There must have been something they could talk about. Plus she didn't really know her well, she could take the shopping period to learn more about her and decide if they could be friends.

"Yeah. I think I will. I'll probably get a ride with Allison."

"Okay." She nodded and started playing with her iPhone.

Lydia pulled out her phone and hid it behind the desk. She scrolled through old saved text messages between her and Jackson. She missed Jackson. She didn't understand what went wrong with him. She also didn't understand why he yelled at her the other day in the hallway. What was her fault? She didn't do anything. And the other weekend when Jackson had kissed her in Scott's room after they talked about his house key. She shook the thought from her mind, he confused her so much.

She shut her eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and grabbed her bag, running out of the classroom. It startled the class.

"Lydia. Where are you going?" Mr. Harris yelled down the hall.

She didn't care. She ignored him and kept running as she felt her mascara run. This was the second time this week she had broken down over this boy.

"Don't cry Lydia." She spun and saw a male, cocking his head to the side with a false frown on his face. He was probably in his thirties. He had no shoes on and he looked like he had been thrown around in dirt and mud. It was the same man that had been haunting her the past couple of days.

Her breathing got faster and her heartbeat quicker as he took a step closer to her.

She was about to let out a scream when he covered her mouth with his filthy hands and dragged her to the washroom.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is sort of a filler chapter, its short. I'm sorry. The next one is going to be super intense! So that's why. Thanks for reading. Review pretty please? :)**

**Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

Mia exited the school and walked across the street to enter the forest. She told Stefan she would be home late and left her school bag with him. She tried to remember Stiles' woods mixed with cologne scent and Allison's lavender smell. As well as Scott's almost animal-like smell.

She couldn't smell them near. She assumed that she would have to go deeper in the forest. She was pretty thirsty though so she would go hunting first.

She had just finished up with another small rabbit and laid it down under some leaves. She checked her phone. It was almost 8:00 o'clock. She had taken her time hunting today and even took a little hike to a nearby stream. It was pleasant.

She checked her new compact, which Scott had bought her, to make sure there was no blood stains.

Clear.

She smiled and put the compact in her back pocket, satisfied with her feeding.

That's when she sniffed it. A smell, so foul she debated whether or not to plug her nose. It burned her nostrils, it almost smelled venomous. No it did smell venomous. Like a snake. She tried to shake the scent out of her head but it was carved in her mind. She wouldn't forget that scent. She ran towards the smell and slowed down as the scent got stronger and burned her nose more.

She heard voices so she hid behind a tree and peered around it, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear so she could hear more clearly.

It was Scott and Allison. She wondered why they would be out here in the middle of nowhere this late in Allison's car. They definitely weren't doing anything naughty, they were just talking.

"How did your dad know where to be last night? He was there in the ally. Him and Gerard" Scott questioned.

"They have people, guys who monitor every camera in town." She laughed and sighed. "ATMs, Traffic cameras. Have you seen the one they put up in school?"

Mia wondered about that, she saw the cameras around Beacon Hills High but she assumed they had always been there considering she had only been at the school less than a week. She figured they were to catch students who would steal items.

"Yeah"

There was a pause.

"You thought I told him." Allison guessed.

_Told who, what?_ She thought.

"No" She heard Scott jump up and reply a little too fast. "I don't know I just, I just…"

"I'm on your side Scott. I'm always on your side."

She heard him sigh. "I know, I know, I'm sorry." He kissed her hands. "I just thought that things would get back to normal by now. Or at least well enough so that I could pass my classes…"

Allison giggled. "You'll pass." She then lay on his chest and sighed.

Mia then heard a rattling noise coming from somewhere else then. She looked towards a police van that read 'Beacon Hills Police Department'. Stiles definitely had something to do with that, his father was the sheriff after all. She heard chains being raised then dropped. Someone was struggling with them. She suspected the scent was coming from whoever _or whatever_ was in there.

She turned her attention back to Allison and Scott.

"Could you put some music on, please?" she asked.

He obeyed.

"I felt like I was going to fall asleep in your arms." She let out another joyful sigh.

He laughed. "I like it when you fall asleep in my arms."

"I don't. When I wake up you're always gone."

Scott repositioned himself. "That's only because I don't want to wake you up."

"I'd rather just wake up with you."

He chuckled. "You will. High schools only 2 more years."

"It's just hard enough for normal people to get through."

"Hey. What would you say if I could be normal?"

Mia cocked her head. _He wasn't already normal?_

"I've been thinking about it ever since we saw her at the hospital. Lydia was bit by an alpha, right? Peter told Stiles that if the bite doesn't turn you it'll kill you. But _nothing_ happened to Lydia."

Mia was so lost.

"Meaning… Meaning what? She's immune?"

"Well if it does." He paused. "Doesn't that mean that with immunity you can be cured?"

_Cured from what?_

Scott repositioned himself again and spoke. "Would you want that?"

"I would want anything that lets me be with you, and not just tell the end of high school."

"Well then you better not get intuitive about college." He tapped his fingers. "My grades suck."

"Not just till college…"

There was a pause.

"I'm serious." She continued.

"I know."

There was another pause and she heard a kiss, followed by more kisses.

That was her signal to drain them out. She leaned against the tree and sighed, trying to make sense of their conversation.

She heard clanging and rattling coming from the police van. She heard choking noises which soon transitioned into hissing noises. Just like the one in her dreams. That was her cue to dart. She pivoted but then heard someone running. She would've ignored it if she didn't smell that familiar wood mixed with cologne scent. She could tell he was still a while away. She promised herself she would wait to see Stiles, to see why he was running towards them. She backed up a couple of trees and sat down.

She estimated he would be about ten minutes.

She rested her head against the tree and looked down. Her clothes were covered in dirt and she had a blood stain on her white tank top. She internally cursed herself. If anyone asked she would say she had a nose bleed.

Not that anyone would ask. Her plan was to wait to see what Stiles' mission was then dart back home as fast as possible. She would clean up and put some bleach in her shirt when she got back. Maybe she would call Elena to see what was up. Or maybe she would just relax, read a bit and go to bed.

She laughed at herself.

_Thrilling life of a vampire_ she thought.

Then again she thought this was pretty thrilling. Some people would just call it spying though…

_Crack_

_Clang _

_Smash_

She heard a series of noises coming from the van, she ran to a tree closer to the van to get a better look.

Just then something exploded from the back of the van.

She turned to Scott's car. Allison and Scott were still making out, how could they not have heard that?

Even a human could hear that.

She focused back on the van. There was an odd figure. It was dark so she moved a little closer again.

The figure spun around to face her.

She froze in place.

The creature was snake like.

It had piercing yellow eyes, a million teeth and was covered in scales. It noticed her and got on all fours to move closer. She backed up slowly, so she wouldn't startle it. It hissed at her. She saw its claws. They must have been at least 2-3 inches long. It swayed its tail back and forth, hissing again.

This time she took a step closer, looking around to make sure Scott and Allison were still in the car.

She growled and let out a loud hiss back to the creature, feeling her face transition.

It backed up, petrified and rotated its body the other way and ran.

She sighed in relief and felt her face shift back to normal. If her hissing didn't work, she didn't know what she would've done.

She listened for Stiles as she walked back to the tree she had lied on. He was about a minute away now, coming from the opposite direction of the way the creature ran. She sighed, thankfully.

Stiles arrived finally. She saw him run and double take the van. He became aware that the creature in the van had disappeared and threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

Mia wondered why he would be aggravated that that creature was no longer there. Was he trying to keep it contained? Most likely yes from what she had observed, but why?

Stiles ran to Allison's car and pounded on the window. They were asleep and woke up to his noise. He pointed towards the police van and sighed.

"You guys might want to come take a look at this."

They rose and ran towards the van. Their reaction was the same as Stiles'.

Scott groaned.

Allison spoke up. "I have to tell my father."

Mia wondered why she would even **think** of telling her father that something like this happened. Unless he had something to do with this.

Scott walked around the van, thinking.

She spoke again. "Scott… he's going to kill someone" her voice cracked.

He sighed, still in thought.

"Okay, tell him. Tell him everything."

Stiles took a step forward to Scott. His eyes moved from the ground to the back of Scott's body. "Scott I have to tell mine too." He shrugged.

"This is all my fault."

"It's not," Allison paused. "But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this…"

He nodded. "You're right."

Allison turned to Stiles. "How are you going to make your dad believe all this?"

"I don't know." He sighed and looked at Scott again.

Scott turned around.

Mia stood and fell backwards at the sight of him.

Scott's eyes were a golden yellow color, glowing in the dark. She had never seen anything like it.

"He'll believe me."

Mia gasped.

She instantly regretted it. Scott's head snapped to Mia's direction.

"Hello?" He called out, eyes still glowing.

She covered her mouth and ran.

* * *

Allison and Stiles stared at Scott bewildered.

Stiles moved towards Scott. "Dude who are you talking to?"

Scott didn't take his eyes off the direction in which he heard a gasp.

"Someone was over there. I heard a gasp."

Stiles looked to where Scott was glaring.

"I didn't hear anything…"

"Yeah but you don't have supernatural hearing." He glared at Stiles. He lifted up his hands in defense.

"That's what I thought." He felt his eyes go back to normal.

Scott didn't understand. He looked down thinking.

"What's wrong?" Allison put a reassuring shoulder on him.

He shook his head. "I don't know. I definitely heard someone no doubt."

"What's the problem then?" Stiles asked.

"When I listened for a heart beat there was nothing. Just silence. Cold, hard silence."

Allison eyed the two of them.

They all stood in silence for a minute, taking in Scott's words.

"Are you sure you heard someone?"

"I'm sure, Stiles." He barked.

"Well did you catch a scent?"

_Damn_ he should have thought of that.

He shook his head. He then walked to the car and opened the door, pausing.

"Come on, let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Mia woke up to the vibrating of her phone. She groaned and looked outside. It was bright. She turned over to her phone and saw a sticky note on top of it.

Didn't want to wake you up, you must have slept through you alarm. Text me when you see this. - Stefan

She looked at the clock, 11:00.

"Uuuughhh." She laid back down on her bed, phone in hand.

She received two texts from Stiles

**From Stiles AKA Sexiest man on earth: Sorry about ditching you in chem yesterday. Family stuff. Where R U today?**

She flipped to the second one.

**From Stiles AKA Sexiest man on earth: Text me baaaack. :(**

She stared at her phone debating whether or not to text him back.

After last night she was a little frightened by the whole group. Mostly Scott, but they were all hiding something. She took notes last night when she came back. She searched through the drawer in her night table for the notepad she wrote them on.

She glanced at it. She made a list of what she was determined to find out.

-What is Scott? And what is Lydia immune to?

-What's an alpha?

-Where were they the previous night before that? At the night club? If so, did that have anything to do with the 'suspected paralyzing drugs' people were taking, or was Stefan right about his doubting of their theory?

-Did Allison's father have anything to do with what she saw? If so did that mean her grandfather had something to do with it too?

-What was that lizard creature?

She was proud of her list and put a star beside the last bullet. She wouldn't tell anybody about what she saw last night. Not even Stefan or Damon. She would pretend to forget about Scott's eyes and she would get to the bottom of it. She needed to know more about the supernatural in this town. She would even get closer to Stiles if that's what it took to find out, she didn't mind that part though.

She would not speak of anything to anyone until she was absolutely sure.

Something she was absolutely sure of was the death of that boy in the woods and the other guy named Sean was caused by the creature she saw last night. After seeing its claws she knew that the claw marks on the bodies were caused by it.

She grabbed her phone.

**To Stiles AKA Sexiest man on earth: Sorry, slept through my alarm. I'll be there in the middle of lunch. Wait for me?**

She hit send and jumped out of bed to get ready.

* * *

She made her way to school, taking her time to think. Stiles had texted her back saying he would meet her at the front at 12:30. She felt confident today, she put on leggings, boots and her favorite shirt. Her makeup was how she did it the first day of school. Her hair was curly and she French braided her bangs back.

When she was close to the school she saw Stiles leaning casually on one of the structures holding up the roof of the school where students hung out after hours. He was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt that enhanced his slight muscles. He also had a darker and lighter striped gray sweater on. He paired it with jeans. She thought he looked good.

"Hey Stiles"

His head popped up with his famous grin.

"Mia!" He ran up and gave her a hug.

She took in his scent as they embraced and sighed too herself. She loved his scent. She released the embrace and stiles rubbed the back of his head. They made their way into the building.

"So how was your night?" She looked up at him. She already knew of his night but wanted to ask anyways to see how he'd reply.

"It was tiring." He shrugged. "You know family stuff. You?" Mia frowned. She didn't expect him to say _Oh you know, the usual. Skipped school to help my friends keep a lizard creature contained in a stolen police van then ran off. By the time I came back he had escaped and Me, Allison and Scott just hung around after that. Debating whether or not to tell our fathers. Same ol' stuff._ She didn't expect that. But she definitely expected a more detailed answer.

"Tiring as well." She mimicked his shrug. "Just hung around with Stefan and Damon."

"I see." He nodded. He looked like he was unconvinced of her explanation.

"You don't believe me?"

His wide eyes shot up at her. "N-No. Why wouldn't I believe you? I believe you."

She felt his heart stutter. He was lying.

Why wouldn't he believe her? I mean _technically she was lying. _Surely he couldn't know that Mia was there with him last night though. Could he?

She doubted it.

They walked down an almost deserted hallway. There were just two girls leaning against some lockers eating their lunch talking.

They walked in awkward silence for a little bit until they reached the end of the hallway and walked upstairs to the next floor.

"So" She said.

"So…" He put his hands in his pockets. They were walking at a really slow pace, which was uncomfortable for her because she was used to supernatural speed. "We should hang out again like we did the other day. That was fun"

She looked up and smiled to him. "It was." He blushed "We definitely should do it again."

He nodded. "After the game tomorrow we could hang out if you want. Scott and I were planning to get some burgers and shakes after the game. He could invite Allison and it could be a sort of double date if you want." He stared at her waiting for a response and processed his own words.

She was kind of taken back by the word date, taking into consideration that they only knew each other for a couple of days. He realized what he said and tried to correct it. "Wait no- not date. Hang out whatever you want to call it. Unless you would like it to be called a date. But you would have to explain to me in what context. Like a date date or just the date we happened to pick to hang out whatever you want to-"

She cut him off "A date sounds about right to me." She smiled, flashing her dimples. "A date date."

Stiles grinned, an incredulity grin.

She nodded, with the smile still planted on her face.

The bell ringed.

He looked up as if he could see the bell and turned to Mia.

"I'll walk you to class." He offered her.

"Thanks, I have a free block though."

He nodded "Ah."

"Would it be weird if I offered to walk you to class?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Nope. Not. At. All."

"Good."

"I have History next."

She gestured for him to lead.

He walked and she followed.

* * *

"Bye Stiles, I'll see you tomorrow in Chem or at lunch or whatever." She waved.

"Counting on that" He threw her a thumps up and winked, using one of her lines from gym class. She giggled.

The late bell had rang and she saw Mr. Saltzman walk towards the door. He grabbed the door handle and stared at Mia. He was a bout to say something but she cut him off.

"Shut up. Don't even say anything."

He let out a booming laugh.

"Whatever Alaric" She turned from him and heard the door close and Alaric started his lecture.

It might seem weird to other students but she could actually joke around with Alaric. Technically in Vampire years Alaric was only 9 years older than her. Still weird, but she had hung around him a lot more often because he appeared to be Damon's 'Drinking buddy'.

She smirked to herself as she strided down the hall towards the library. Mia loved books, mostly for the same reason she loved Acting. Fiction was her favorite. It helped her see another world through someone else's eyes and mind. It was fascinating. She entered the library and headed to a section off to the left. She had finished reading The Hunger Games series again. She wanted to try something different. She browsed through the books.

Dear John, The Last Song, My Sister's Keeper. She had read those already.

She picked up Twilight.

She burst into laughter, she didn't mind the book but she thought Edward Cullen's supernatural powers were hilarious compared to hers. She picked it up and sat on a nearby couch.

"Mia!" She shot a glance over to Matt, who was waving like a little boy. She waved back. He sat down at a table with Danny and another boy, who she didn't recognize because his back was turned to her.

"Come sit with us!" She set the book down and made her way to the last empty chair at their table.

"Guys this is Mia."

She looked at all their faces. Matt smiled at her and Danny waved. Lastly she turned to the boy who was back had faced hers. She took in his scent.

She froze in place.

It was the same as the creature she had encountered last night but less stenchy.

She just stared.

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He turned to do Matt. "So?"

He nodded. "So, Jackson do you know anyone that can break into your house?"

He raised his eyebrows.

Matt spoke again, "who also knows how to edit out two hours of footage out of the tape and knows how to loop it?"

Mia was lost again. She was also focused on the fact that this boy, Jackson, could have been that foul creature. This must have been the Jackson Whittemore that Stiles and Scott were talking about. And the one that used to text Lydia. (Mia sneaked a peek at the messages Lydia was reading yesterday). She assumed that they used to be a couple.

Danny spoke up "I could do it. Right on my own software and I know that your mom doesn't lock the kitchen door."

"I could have done it too considering it's my camera." Matt added. "In fact we could have done it together."

Danny smiled and let out a happy sigh

Matt nodded. "Alright, I got to get ready for my next class but uuh, I'll be back later to help if you guys want it." He patted Danny's shoulder.

"Definitely" He gave Matt a smitten look.

"Bye Mia." He waved. She nodded towards him.

Jackson gave Danny a look as soon as Matt had exited the Library.

"What?"

"Got a little crush going on there?"

"No…"

Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." He paused. "Doesn't matter anyway"

Jackson chuckled. "Why's that?"

"Well, because if you haven't noticed he's completely obsessed with Allison. So… Whatever. Anyway this could take a couple of hours. Is there anyone you know that can get into your house?"

Jackson eyed Mia. She could sense he felt a little uncomfortable talking about this with her there.

"Uhh. I asked Lydia for my key the other day but she said she didn't have it."

Danny nodded. "Well."

They all sat in awkward silence as Danny typed away on his laptop.

Mia looked up at Jackson who was already staring at her.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." She quoted him in a deep voice.

He chuckled and sighed.

Mia stood. "Umm, I think I'm gonna go do-" Stiles walked through the door following Lydia "Stiles!" She flung her arms in the air to get his attention.

He whipped his body around to see Mia, completely ignoring Lydia. That made her feel good because Scott had told her about his being in love with Lydia. He seemed to completely forget she was there.

"Okay Mia. You go do Stiles."

"That's not what I meant, Jackson." She shot him a glare.

He just stared at her.

"Whatever just keep him that loser at least 50ft away from this." he gestured towards his body.

"Okay...Uhh… Yeah. Bye Danny."

He waved to her, too preoccupied with his laptop. She walked over to Stiles.

"You just saved me."

He grinned and thumbed up. "Glad to be of service."

"I love your smile." She said looking down. The words came straight from her mind. She didn't even realize she said it. She almost regretted saying the words until she looked up and saw Stiles' reaction. His mouth was open in disbelief as he stared at her.

"I love your laugh." He said with the same blank, wide eyed expression.

She flushed a bright red color and pulled his arm towards the couch.

He spoke as they walked "Do you think I could be attractive to gay guys?" He looked at Danny.

She burst into laughter.

"I'm serious."

"I'm sure you could be very attractive to gay guys Stiles."

"Good to know." He flashed a successful smile as they sat on the couch, her hand still on his arm.

"You're always really cold, you know that."

She released his arm instantly.

He rubbed the spot where she touched him as if she had burned him. "Like really cold."

She shrugged.

"Here." He slipped off his gray sweater and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She put the sweater on. It smelt like cologne. She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

A question popped into her head. "Why do you have to stay 50ft away from Jackson...?"

"Me and Scott got into... A, Erm, Fight with him. His dads a lawyer so now he has a restraining order against us." He rubbed the back oh his neck.

"Oh boy!" She laughed. "So getting into a fight with Jackson was 'Family Stuff'"

He looked at her "Well I may have left some stuff out..."

She laughed. "No kidding eh."

He chuckled.

"So what are you doing in the library during free period? And why were you with Jackson?" he slid closer to her on the couch. She caught a slight hint of worry in his last question.

"Are you okay?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fine. Why were you with Jackson?"

"Uhhh. Well I was reading until Matt interrupted me and then-"

"Matt? Which Matt? Donovan?"

"Daehler"

He looked down and shook his head. She could tell he hoped that she was talking about Matt Donovan.

"That kid bugs me. There's just something about him."

She looked at him as he stared on the floor. His arm was on the top of the couch around her.

"Actually I kind of find him off as well."

"SEE." He said with an outburst. It startled Mia slightly. "Nobody agrees with me."

"Well I do, Stiles." She smiled.

"Thank you, Mia." He nodded courteously to her.

She slid closer to him on the couch a little, their thighs touching. She looked up to him and they just gazed into each others eyes for a moment.

The Bell ringing interrupted them.

Stiles jumped at the sound. He stood and swung his back pack over his shoulder.

Mia stood and placed the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"May I walk you to class this time?"

"Of course you may. I have Drama."

This time he gestured for her to lead the way.

She walked and he followed.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. Feedback would be appreciated. Should I continue? Let me know your thoughts xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

He kept a hand on her back the whole way there and placed it back by his side as soon as they reached the Drama room.

She liked that, it was almost like he owned her. His warm hand left a relaxing, numbing feeling on her back.

She slipped the sweater off and handed it to him.

"Here. Thanks by the way."

"No problemo" He said making an _O_ shape with his mouth.

She giggled and kissed him on the check and spun around to enter the classroom.

Her cold lips were now numb from kissing his warm cheek. She liked that feeling. She could get used to that feeling. She brought her hand to her lips and smiled.

She pivoted then.

"Thanks for walking me to class Stiles." She flashed an irresistible smile.

Stiles waved his hand as if to say 'no problem'

She turned back around and continued to walk and took a seat.

* * *

"Fifteen-hundred people went into the sea, when Titanic sank from under us. There were twenty boats floating nearby… and only one came back. One. Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six… out of fifteen-hundred. Afterward, the seven-hundred people in the boats had nothing to do but wait… wait to die… wait to live… wait for a solution that would never come. … No, there wouldn't be, would there? And I've never spoken of him until now… Not to anyone… Not even your grandfather. **_A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. _**But now you know there was a man named Jack Dawson and that he saved me. In every way that a person can be saved. I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now… only in my memory."

The bell rang and the class applauded Mia as she stepped off the stage.

Ms. Morris approached her. "Bravo! Bravo!" She clapped.

Mia gave her a nervous smile. "Thanks..."

"You should really consider going to an acting or film school once you graduate."

Mia wished. That's what she would want to do with her life if she was still human.

"I will, thanks Ms. Morris." she lied.

* * *

Once Mia got home she just chilled around the house. At 8:00 she called Elena, she thought she could use some girl time. Somebody besides Allison because she wasn't fully confident in Allison's trust after last night.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elena it-"

"I can't talk right now Mia."

"Why what's wr-"

"I'll call you back later, bye."

She heard the dial tone and stared at her phone.

"Well that was weird."

If Elena didn't want to talk to her she just shouldn't have picked up the phone. She did answer it though... Something was amiss here.

Mia decided she would call Caroline.

"Mia. Thank god. You need to come to the school right now." She sounded like she was almost crying.

"Calm down Caroline, whats going on?"

"Just, we... We just wanted to do some grad pranks. Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt and I. A girl, A blonde one. She said she was 'the new girl' She knocked me out and took Tyler! I don't remember- OH MY GOD. I'm freaking out!" She was crying now.

"Shhhh its okay. Ill be there in five."

She heard Caroline whimper. "Wait Mia. There's something else"

She waited.

"What Caroline?"

"Its. Its-"

She heard a scream then the dial tone.

Mia stared at her phone wide eyed. If she had a heartbeat she would be sure even humans could hear it right now. She breathed in and out. Just because she heard a scream doesn't necessarily mean anything was wrong... It could have been a happy scream, maybe she found Elena, right?

She shook her head. She couldn't lie to herself. She knew something was definitely wrong. She couldn't let her friends get hurt either. Stefan wasn't here, she assumed he was with Elena and Caroline at the school. She stood up from the couch and ran out the door.

It took her five minutes to get to the school, it was dark now. She walked inside the building, it looked deserted. There were a few streamers and toilet paper rolls tee-peed over the lockers . She assumed that's what Caroline was talking about when she said grad pranks.

_Click._

Mia flew to the hallway on the right. She heard the click of heels. Then voices.

She hid behind the side of the lockers. A blonde girl, pale and stunning spoke. She had an British accent it also sounded like it had a hint of Australian in it. From her looks she could tell this girl was a vampire.

She sensed she was a lot older.

The girl was holding Tyler, shoving him along heading towards the gymnasium.

Mia decided she would go find Caroline, they could both help Tyler then. She backed up subtly.

_Boom_

Straight into the garbage can, making a loud noise.

"Who's there?"

_Shit._ She thought. She needed to be more quite. First Scott the other night and now this.

The girl flew over to her, fast. Tyler still in her arms. He was struggling.

"You. Come with me."

She grabbed Mia's arms.

She felt her strength. Mia was a little less powerful then most vampires, something she had no idea why, but Damon had grabbed her and she never felt like this. The girl was definitely older. She felt paralyzed, she could feel her strength. She tried to break free from her grasp but failed.

Mia looked at Tyler. His eyes were wide with terror. "Get off off me." He grunted.

She pushed the two of them through the gym doors. She found Bonnie, Elena, Matt and two other faces she didn't recognize. Klaus was in the gym as well. She knew Klaus from what Stefan had told her. He was powerful, just like this girl. He had sandy hair and a stubbly face. He was pale and quite attractive.

He spoke with the same accent as the girl.

"Ah. I'd like you all to meet my sister." He gestured to the blonde girl. "Rebekah. Word of warning though, she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." She pushed Tyler and Mia towards Klaus.

"Leave them alone." Elena spoke up.

He glared at her and grabbed Tyler's arm, pushing Mia back.

"I am going to make this very simple." he walked towards the middle of the gymnasium, pinching Tyler's neck.

"Don't hurt him, please." Bonnie spoke up.

"I made him. He is my hybrid. I can do whatever the fuck I want with him." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Either you tell me about this creature that is running around town or I will abolish him. All it takes is me merely pushing my hand threw his _weak _flesh and snatching the organ that is keeping him alive." He laid his had on Tyler's chest, ready to attack. She heard Tyler's heartbeat speed up.

Mia assumed he wanted the creature for control. He wanted it for protection. Power.

Elena stepped forward and glanced back at everyone.

"Step back girl."

She remained in her position.

Suddenly a figure burst through the ceiling windows. Klaus shielded his face. He pushed Tyler to the ground. Mia knew who it was. She heard its screeching hiss and saw its yellow eyes. Mia moved toward the side of the gymnasium as it looked at her. She took slow steps backwards as it stepped forward. She glanced at Klaus, he was watching their every move.

The creature hissed at Mia, moving closer. Klaus stepped towards them. Mia's breathing turned rapid now. Klaus kept moving, closer and closer. The creature spun around. He hissed and bared his teeth at Klaus, who backed up.

Mia's back hit the wall. She pressed harder against it as if she could farther away from it.

The creature pressed its body against hers and put its mouth to her ears, hissing once again.

The gym doors burst open.

"MIA!" a male voice screamed.

Everyone's head shot to the right to see Scott, Allison and Stiles.

Allison had a crossbow in her hands, shooting the creature straight in its head. It made a horrible screeching noise. Mia raised her hands to her ears to block out the noise, which didn't help. Klaus flew over and grabbed its neck lifting it up.

"YOU KILLED IT."

He flew to Allison and grabbed her neck. She made a horrible choking sound.

Scott panicked. "Stop! Its not dead. Look! Look at the kanima."

Kanima? Is that what it was? They probably knew more about it then she did.

"Let her go!" Mia yelled.

Klaus turned his head just in time to see the kanima crawl upwards, pulling the arrow from his head and slither back through the broken windows at the top of the building. Klaus looked at Mia and darted over. He grabbed her by the neck. He turned it cocking his head.

"What do you know about this 'kanima'?"

She tried to shake her head. "I-I"

"Klaus stop!" Mia thought that voice came from Elena. She couldn't really tell because Klaus blocked her vision from the front and her head was paralyzed in his hands.

That scared her. He could easily kill her.

She felt a liquid running down her neck, blood. He had punctured her skin.

"Ouch..." she managed to whisper.

She heard Elena's voice again. "Bonnie can't you do an aneurysm or something?!"

Klaus lifted her up by her neck with one hand and shoved the other hand inside of her.

She winced in pain and started to make a choking noise. She could feel his fingers scraping against her frozen heart. She breathed in and out, gasping for air although she did not usually need it as a vampire.

"You feel that, yes?" He raised his eyebrows, digging into her more. Mia tried to nod. It hurt. She tried to hold back the tears he was causing her. She didn't want to seem weak.

"Good. Now tell me."

"STOP" Stiles screamed, reaching out to her. He was running over to where Mia and Klaus were, panicking and terrified."Please, please let her go. Don't kill her. Or I'll- I will-"

"No... Stiles" She shook her head slowly, still paralyzed in Klaus' hands.

Elena ran over and grabbed Stiles shoulder. He threw her grasp off and kept running, slowing down as he got closer.

"Ah. I see whats going on here." Klaus realized. Stiles stopped a few feet away from them. "Mia Bradley. Or should I say 'Mia Salvatore'."

She used as much force as she had left to spit in his face.

He wiped it off and smiled. "Thanks for that, sweetheart. You know, I've heard about you. The one who learned control on her own. 5 years old. You're still very young though, don't forget." He narrowed his eyebrows. "That's very little compared to over the1000 years old that I am. Kudos to you though, for only killing one person."

Stiles shot his eyes to Mia. Her expression remained blank. She could see the confusion of Klaus' words in his eyes.

She was scared, mostly for Stiles. If he got any closer to Klaus he would surely hurt him. She cared too much for Stiles to be hurt. She wouldn't let that happen to him. Not tonight. Not any night. She'd rather die then see him get hurt.

She stared into Stiles' petrified eyes.

Klaus followed her gaze and laughed, shoving his hand deeper.

She screamed. "Please..."

Stiles ran forward trying to push Klaus off of her.

She felt Klaus release her and she dropped to the ground. He grunted and grabbed Stiles, throwing him almost a hundred feet. Mia stood up and faced Klaus, and they fought. They way they went at each other made it look as if they were dancing. She pushed him against the wall. He ducked underneath her and flew out of the room. He was gone. She looked over towards Elena and the rest of them. Rebekah was gone as well.

She fell to the ground, exhausted.

It took so much out of her. She curled up into a ball and breathed. Her vision got blurry. She felt so tired.

She saw Stiles running towards her, holding his face. He had a deep cut across his left cheek bone. Stiles had been hurt. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. She promised herself she wouldn't let that happen. "Mia!" She had failed him.

She let the drowsiness take over as she blacked out.

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO Intense chapter. I'm trying to make them longer as well, so I hope you guys are enjoying that. Special thanks to Masquerade flower for always reviewing! and special thanks to everyone who is following/favoriting. I will progress Stiles and Mia's relationship a lot in the next cople of chapters. Anyways, thanks for reading. Read and review! :) xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of it appeared as if Mia was in a dream. She tried to focus her eyes on something, or someone. She couldn't really tell. She heard voices and footsteps that weren't hers. Was she walking? She couldn't tell that either.

"Her eyes are open." _Matt _she thought.

Mia looked to the ground. She could see a distorted shadow moving in the light of one of the street lamps. The only thing she could make sense of was the shadow. It was her. She wasn't walking, she was being carried, but where and by who?

The person grabbed her chin and titled it upward towards them. It was too fast for her eyes in this state and her vision went blurry again.

The shine of the street lamp was too bright and overpowered the persons face.

"Can you... slow down, please..." She suggested. She narrowed her eyes, still trying to focus. "I think

I'm going to be sick..." She never felt sick anymore. Then again, she had never lost this much blood before.

The person obeyed and slowed their run to a fast pace.

She saw his face then. It was Stiles.

Of course it was Stiles, who else would it be? Scott or Matt maybe, but since Stiles was there he kind of overpowered them considering him and Mia had had a little fling lately.

"Stiles..." she sighed.

"Yes, I'm here Mia. We're taking you to the Emergency Room."

"NO. No no no no no." Why didn't Matt, Bonnie, Elena or even Tyler stop them? She couldn't be taken to the ER. They would wonder why she didn't have a heartbeat. She could fake a death and disappear but that meant no more Stiles... She didn't know if she could handle that and she wasn't about to test herself. Besides she had made such good friends in Beacon Hills.

She grabbed his face and he stopped walking. "Please promise me you won't take me there."

She stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"I have to Mia, you need it." he nodded towards the wound on her that Klaus had made. He started walking slowly again. The wound would heal within 48 hours. She healed slower than normal vampires, which she had no idea why, but she still healed pretty quick.

"If you care about me you won't. Please. For me." She threw at him.

"If you care about me you'll let me take you. I don't understand why you don't wanna go. You're badly wounded Mia."

_Touche_ she thought.

"Please Stiles. Just take me to-" She thought for a moment. "-take me to Stefan. Stefan will know what to do."

He gave her a confused look and waved at Matt. "Can you call Stefan and ask where he is?"

Matt nodded.

She relaxed. Luckily Stiles wasn't that stubborn. She repositioned herself in Stiles' arms. She felt a warm wet feeling on her hands.

What the fuck?"

She looked at her hands. On her right hand her thumb and index finger were smeared with blood. She looked up to Stiles' face and remembered. Klaus had hurt him.

She put her hand up to his cheek and caressed it.

"You're bleeding."

He placed her hand back where it was. "Its nothing, don't worry about it."

"Put me down." She ordered.

He stared at her wide eyed again.

"Please." He obliged and she faced Matt.

He held up his phone. "Nothing, it went to voice mail. He's not answering."

_Come on Stefan._

She looked down at the blood on her hands and breathed. She could do this. She wished Stefan was here to help. She breathed in and out again.

She couldn't do this.

She abruptly threw her arms around Stiles' neck,squeezing him as tight as possible to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist in return. She wanted to wash away the scent of his blood in her nose by replacing it with Stiles' scent. She could feel her face shifting and nuzzled into his neck, covering her nose with the sleeve of one of her shirts. She couldn't chance him getting hurt again, this time completely being her fault.

She breathed in and out over and over until she knew she was safe.

"What was that for?"

She loosened the embrace, letting her hands lie upon his neck and looked into his eyes for a moment.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

She heard a grunt and turned her head to the right of the parking lot they appeared to be in.

"Stefan."

"What? Where?" Scott asked. He listened for a minute. His ears perked, he could hear him as well. How though? She could tell that humans couldn't hear Stefan grunt. She gave Scott a confused look and continued.

"I heard him." She released Stiles and jogged ahead of them, listening for him.

She heard another grunt and then a groan.

She ran (normal speed) to Elena and grabbed her hand and tugged her towards where she was hearing the noises.

They ran way ahead of the rest of the gang and listened for Stefan.

She heard him again.

"That way." She pointed behind a dumpster. "I smell blood."

Elena nodded and they ran over.

Just as she suspected Stefan was there. His shirt was soaked in blood.

He had been stabbed with a crowbar.

"Oh my god, Elena." She pointed to the wound.

Elena's eyes grew wider as she knelt down to a conscious Stefan. "It'll be alright Stefan." She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. She grabbed the weapon that was inside of him with both hands and made a face, pulling it out.

He sat up.

"Are you okay?" She moved closer to him. He breathed out.

"Yeah, It'll be healed soon" He touched the wound. "Ouch." She stroked his hair and he put his arm around her.

"You guys?"

_Shit_, it was them.

"Zip up your sweater Stefan, they'll question you." He nodded and zipped it up.

Allison came around the corner first.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Rebekah. She knocked me out" he cringed.

Stiles and Scott shared a look.

"Where is Caroline?" Tyler asked.

Caroline. She had forgot about Caroline. Mia stood up.

"She called me earlier, that's why I came here. She said Rebekah took you and she got knocked out, then I heard a scream and then just nothing."

Tyler sighed. "I'm going to find her."

"I'll come with you." Bonnie said. "Elena you and Matt should take Stefan and Mia."

"No, Caroline called **me** for help. I'm coming too." Besides, she felt a little bit better anyways. She could feel her body trying to heal itself.

"Then I'm coming too." That voice came from Stiles.

She sighed. Allison's phone buzzed then.

"Me too." Scott volunteered.

Allison spoke, "I- I have to go. It's my dad."

Scott turned and gave her a peck. "You'll be alright getting back?"

"Scott my house isn't that far from the school and my cars here..."

"I know. I just worry." He kissed her forehead "Bye."

"Bye. Text me when you get back." She smiled and disappeared in the darkness.

They had entered the school again. Bonnie and Tyler were walking ahead. And Scott, Stiles and Mia in the back.

Mia examined the school with her eyes as if it was the first time she had been there. It freaked her out after the previous events of tonight. She shivered and closed her eyes.

Stiles lightly grabbed her fore arm and slid his hand down to hers, intertwining them together.

She instantly felt calmer. She re opened her eyes and looked up to a smiling Stiles.

She smiled and looked ahead.

Scott laughed from behind. "You know Stiles, I'm pretty sure this is the most action you've got all year."

Stiles stopped abruptly, raising his hand as if he were to slap Scott. Scott shielded his face, and Stiles turned back around to keep walking. Mia giggled.

She glanced ahead to see Bonnie drag Tyler to the history classroom.

Mia pointed towards them, "Caroline must be in Alaric's room."

While she walked ahead Stiles pulled her back.

"What?"

"You called Mr. Saltzman, Alaric. His first name..." He snorted.

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk, dragging him along. "I'll explain later."

He made a face and a _Mmmkay_ noise.

They entered the classroom to see Caroline leaning against Tyler's chest as Bonnie put a hand to her back.

"What happened to her?" She released Stiles hand and walked forward.

"Rebekah. Again."

Mia sighed and frustratingly threw her hands in the air.

Bonnie spoke up. "Okay. Let's just get Caroline home. Lets all go home. We need to rest, especially you and Caroline." She pointed to Mia. "School night remember."

They all shared a little laugh and Mia thought back to what Bonnie has said. She had almost forgotten she was hurt. She placed a hand against her blood soaked shirt. The wound was already Scabbing over.

It felt gross. "Ew." she dropped her hand. She glanced at Stiles, who appeared to be watching her. She ignored it and turned, pausing.

"Let's go then." She continued and they followed.

Stiles' jeep pulled up into Scott's house.

"Bye Scott." Mia said

He waved to both of them and climbed up his tree, entering his bedroom window.

* * *

Stiles pulled back out of Scott's driveway. He glanced at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. They had been out trying to catch Jackson for a while. When he headed to the school they wondered why the kanima would head there, until Scott said he heard voices. They burst through the gym doors to find Jackson's body pressed against Mia. There were cups filled with water all on the right side of the gym from grad pranks that Elena, Tyler, Matt and Bonnie were setting up. He also saw Chad and Sarah who he didn't know well but he knew they were Seniors at Beacon Hills High.

When he saw that guy grip Mia's neck and lift her up he freaked out inside. He didnt want to seem scared and weak. He wanted to help her but he didn't want to make the situation worse. When that guy, Klaus he learned his name to be, shoved his hand inside Mia he freaked out, expecting her to be dead within seconds for sure. That's when he gave in and started running towards her. Stiles couldn't make the situation worse then it already was. Klaus dropped Mia and hit him across his cheek bone then shoved him almost a hundred feet. He didn't understand why he was thrown so far, no one had that strength. Klaus was something of the supernatural. He knew it. Mia seemed a bit frightened over what happened that night so he decided he would ask her about him another time. When Stiles looked back up he saw Mia on the ground. She must have went at him, resulting in the same way he was. He ran over to her to find her unconscious. He immediately lifted her up and called her name over and over. When she didn't respond Matt suggested they take her to his car. They ran out of the school and when she woke up he had never felt so relieved in his life. He wanted to just stand there and hold her forever, but she was hurt.

When she caressed his face, he felt... well there were no words to describe how he felt. And when she hugged him all of a sudden he felt the same. He was happy. He hadn't felt that in a while.

But then they found Stefan and Caroline. He didn't understand what was happening and why Klaus and Rebekah were punishing Mia and them.

He looked at her, she was staring at the dark road ahead. The only light was coming from his Jeep's headlights. The Salvatore house was a bit far and surrounded by forest.

"Mia?" She looked up to him and batted her long eyelashes. God she was beautiful. "Why were Klaus and Rebekah there terrorizing us...?"

Her expression grew blank. "I... I don't know. Klaus has something against Elena and Stefan. I don't... really know though."

He didn't believe all of her words. He decided to drop it for tonight and nodded then focused his mind on the road. Questions kept popping into his head though. He tried to push them away.

The next ten minutes they drove in silence. He could tell she was asking herself questions as well.

"We're here."

She was silent next to him.

"Mia?" he looked over. She was sound asleep. He smiled, she looked so peaceful. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door and unbuckled her seat belt. He wrapped his arms underneath her and started towards the house.

Elena opened the door before he had a chance to knock. Which he was relieved about. He wouldn't have to wake up Mia.

He nodded to Elena. "Thanks" Her hair was curled.

_Why would she curl her hair..._

She leaned against the door with her hand, posing. "And you are?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Its me... Stiles." He narrowed his eyes at her.

She moved out of the way letting him walk in and shut the door behind her.

_Why would she ask who I am.._

He shook his head and walked forward, almost crashing into Damon. He wasn't there before, he wondered how he got there so quick.

Damon threw him a fake smile and peered behind him pointing to the door.

"Katherine. Get out."

She smiled. "Some hospitality" She open the door and walked out slamming it shut.

Stiles looked back at Damon and he was gone."Oh my fucking... ugh" he shook his head and walked up stairs. To tired and overwhelmed to care who Katherine is and why Damon appeared and disappeared.

He laid Mia down on her bed with a towel underneath and on top her because of her wound and pulled the covers over her. He gazed as she repositioned herself in her bed. He shut the door and headed downstairs. Stefan was leaning against the couch.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I didn't want to wake her so I just... yeah."

Stefan nodded.

"Feeling better?"

Stefan stared at him confused and then nodded, realizing. "Yeah just a headache." He let out a small chuckle.

"Good. Do you have any bandages or pain killers or something? I should probably try to get her to take some before I leave. Since she won't let me take her to the emergency room... Even though pain killers won't help her that much." He scratched his head "Ah I'm not good at playing doctor."

"Its okay Stiles, I got it. I'll take care of her from here."

Stiles thanked him. Even though Stefan was only a year older than him he felt so young compared to him. It was like he was decades older than him. He could trust Stefan taking care of her. Besides when she denied being taken to the ER she said she wanted to be taken to Stefan and that Stefan could help her.

"Night."

"Goodnight."

He walked out of the door, shutting it, and into his jeep. Heading home.

**A/N:Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone! :) Read, review and enjoy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Mia walked through the school's doors and paused. She breathed out a sigh. After last night she really didn't want to be here. She woke last night about 3:00am in her own bed, she assumed Stiles carried her to bed. He could have woken her. She felt bad for falling asleep in his car. It was sweet of him though. He even wrapped her in a towel to stop her from bleeding on her bed sheets. She got up and cleaned her wound which was fully scabbed over by then. It hurt a little but not to much. It was more uncomfortable then painful.

Someone snaked her shoulder.

She jumped and gasped.

Stiles burst into laughter.

"Oh god you scared me... Don't do that!"

He was still laughing. She playfully hit him and laughed as well. "Stop! Its not funny." She found it weird how she didn't sense him coming behind her. Maybe she was just too lost in thought.

"It definitely was funny. You jumped like ten feet in the air..." he continued to laugh.

She walked away from him.

"Aw come on!" He ran up beside her.

She rolled her eyes and laughed as they made their way to their lockers.

"I was deep in thought and you caught me off guard."

"Deep in thought huh? All I did was touch your shoulder." He laughed again. "I think I have a 10 pack of abs now from laughing so hard."

She rolled her eyes and opened her locker.

He did the same. "What class do you have first?"

"Art" she replied. "You?"

"Math." He stuck his finger in his mouth and made a gagging noise.

"I'm taking that as you don't particularly like math?" They both shut their lockers and walked down the hallway.

He huffed. "Does anyone?"

She clutched her books tighter to her chest. "True."

He spoke again. "So about last night..."

She froze. She didn't want him to bring up anything right now.

The bell rang. She sighed in relief. "I'll see you later." She started off

"Want me to walk you to class?" he asked.

She pointed to the nearest classroom, grinning.

"Looks like you already did." She let out a small laugh. "See you at lunch."

"See you." He continued to walk within the traffic of the hallway as Mia entered Art class.

"Done." She placed her paint brush on the table. Mr. Lambert assigned the class to replicate a famous painting. She had done Starry Night by Vincent van Gogh.

"That's pretty good."

She turned around to see Isaac Lahey admiring her painting.

"Thanks." She looked back to her painting, examining her work.

He took a seat beside her on the large table. He pulled out his Scream painting by Edvard Munch.

"Yours is good too."

He nodded to himself while he looked at it and ruffled his hair. "Thanks."

"No problemooo." She found herself saying no problem like Stiles did. She smiled, he was rubbing off on her.

Isaac glanced up from his painting. "Friend of Scott's right?"

She nodded.

"We have a mutual friend then."

"I see." She pretended to touch up her painting to get Isaac to leave. He was making her uncomfortable.

"Missed a spot." He pointed to the corner of her painting. She dropped everything.

"Do you need something?"

"Nope. Just thought we could enjoy each others company considering we're the only ones finished." He shrugged and narrowed his eyes at her.

She stared into them. He furrowed his eyebrows and his iris's turned a golden yellow color. She shot her glance to the table and nervously played with her hands. A little scared. It was the same thing that Scott's eyes had done.

The bell rang and she rushed to clean up her supplies and grab her bag as fast as she could.

When she made it to the door he grabbed her shoulder. "Let me walk you to your class." He put his arm around her.

Her heartbeat would've been racing right now if it was still beating and alive. She could have thrown Isaac down the hallway but there were students there. She saw Stefan pass by her in the opposite direction of the hallway with Elena and he raised his eyebrows. She shook her head, trying to not catch Isaac's attention, which failed. He smiled. "I know about you guys" He stopped walking and laid his hands beside Mia on the wall, forcing her against it. His face was inches from hers.

She glanced to the left and saw Stiles and Scott talking. She listened in.

Stiles spoke "What is he doing?! I swear if he lays one hand on her..." He pushed Scott "Listen in on what they're saying." He pushed Scott forward again.

"Okay! Stop with the pushing."

So Scott could hear them. She took a note of that and faced Isaac again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said nervously.

"You suck at lieing."

She put on her 'aggressive face' and put a hand against his chest pushing him off her.

"If you knew about me then you would know I can fracture your spine in a matter of seconds right?"

She made a pouting face and cocked her head at him

He grabbed her hand and twisted it. He made it look gentle but it hurt.

"If you **knew **about me you'd know I can do the same thing."

Her breathing got heavier. She couldn't say much because if Scott heard, he would tell Stiles. If Stiles knew about her she wouldn't know what to do.

"What are they saying?" Stiles asked leaning over Scott's shoulder.

He lifted a finger. "SHHHH!"

Stiles stepped back, raising his hands innocently.

"Don't touch me." She shook his grasp off of her hand and walked away. He walked with her and she could hear Stiles and Scott following her. She looked behind. They stopped and pretended to look at a poster. They weren't very subtle or sneaky. She continued and they did too.

Isaac spoke again. "You do know one bite from me can kill you right?"

It clicked then. "Werewolf..." Her eyes widened.

"There ya go sweetie."

Scott made a small incredulous gasping noise. Just as she did. He must have been a different type because none of his actions that she noted was similar to Tyler's. He had a different smell to Tyler as well.

Stiles shook him "What, What!"

Isaac put his arm around her waist, sliding his hand down...She stopped immediately in the hallway and heard them pause too, hiding in a nearby classroom.

She looked at Isaac and pushed him against the wall with one hand. She made it look gentle, just as he had. He seemed shocked by her strength. She spoke as quiet as possible. "That's right. Get your fucking paws off of me." She tapped the sides of his neck.

"You see that? That's your jugular vein, where us vampires get most of our blood from. Takes seconds to rip into." She continued to trace her fingers down his neck as she moved her face closer to his. This time his breathing got heavier. She also heard Scott's breathing get rapid. She chuckled and backed up. He gulped. She straightened out his leather jacket and patted his cheek twice and walked away. She entered her history classroom, taking her seat by Aleesha, and listened into Scott and Stiles's conversation.

"What happened? What did she say? What did HE say?" Stiles questioned.

"Nothing. They got into an argument."

Was Scott covering for her?

"About what? Feed me words Scott, come on!"

She heard Scott get angry. "Nothing Stiles. I didn't catch some of it anyways. He came on to her and she pushed him off, that's it."

Stiles sounded shocked. "I was just asking Scott..."

"I know I just- I just need to get to class. I'll talk to you later okay?" She heard silence. She assumed Stiles nodded, then Scott walked away.

He started talking to himself. "Whats the use of having a werewolf as a best friend if they don't help you out once in a while." and he sighed.

So Scott was a werewolf as well. It didn't surprise her that much. The animal like smell, wolf eyes, hearing. That was probably why Damon and Stefan were asking her about him. She would keep this to herself. There was no doubt Scott would confront her alone. She would wait till then to bombard him with questions. He didn't appear to be the same type as Tyler from what she noted. Why had he covered for her though? She was thankful for it but she didn't understand.

The late bell rang just as Alaric entered the classroom. She sighed. Not even a week in Beacon Hills and this was already happening.

* * *

The bell rang and she departed from the classroom with Aleesha.

"I'll see you Saturday, text me then."

Mia nodded and made her way to her locker. Just as she was opening it someone pulled her into a classroom and shut the door.

Her eyes widened, "Scott."

Scott just stared at her.

"If you want to talk I suggest this isn't the place to do it." She pointed to the cameras. He nodded and opened the classroom door. They walked out of the school to the forest across the street. She texted Stiles while doing so because she had a feeling there talk was going to take a while.

**To Stiles AKA Sexiest man on earth: I can't make lunch. I have to talk to someone, I'll see you in chem though!**

She put her phone away and faced Scott. He looked a little apprehensive of the situation.

"I- I heard you and Isaac talking. Or... fighting or whatever."

She nodded. "I know." She perked her head in the air, ready to be assaulted with questions.

"So... its true?"

She did a slight nod.

He did a big sigh, taking it all in. "What about the attacks? The ones not done by the kanima. Are those... Are they-"

"No it wasn't me. It was Klaus, the guy from last night, and his sister. I don't feed on people," Scott cringed a little, "if I do I take some donated bags from the blood bank. And the only reason I do that occasionally is to keep in control."

He cringed slightly at that, then nodded. "How old are you?"

"16, but technically I'm 21."

"Oh."

"Yup." She leaned against a tree."Damon turned me when I was 16."

"Your cousin?"

"Well actually he's not my cousin. We're not even related" She let out a quiet laugh.

Scott wasn't amused. He looked a little petrified actually. "Tell me about... about you guys."

She took a step closer to him. "Lets see. Well these rings," she held up her hand and pointed to her sunlight ring, " protect vampires from the sun. Not all have them because they have to have a spell cast on them by a witch."

"A witch?"

"Yes. We have unbelievable speed and impeccable senses. Vervain, a herb, is a common weakness for us. Just like wolfsbane." She looked up at Scott who was wide-eyed. "Our hearts don't beat. We have this ability called compulsion. We basically can control another person's mind by making eye contact and going into their mind. But I'm not very good at that... So forget I said that." She tapped her chin with her finger, "If you're wearing jewelry or perfume containing vervain it stops you from being compelled. Oh! And finally, the only way we can be killed is by a wooden stake or a werewolf bite."

He nodded and made a _huh _sound.

"I probably shouldn't have said anything about that... But I trust you." She grinned.

Scott smiled slightly at that. "Good."

"Oh and I was the person you heard the other night in the bushes. I was spying on the... err Kanima. I smelled its scent and followed it, then kind of eavesdropped on your conversation..."

He nodded again.

"Now care to tell me about you?"

She listened as Scott told her everything. Everything from when he was turned to Stiles chaining him up on full moons. He had senses almost identical to her. He was also very fast, not as fast as her, but still fast. She was surprised at how young he was and how in control he was. He kind of reminded her as a werewolf version of her. She laughed at that thought. Just like her he did lose control sometimes. He told her about Allison and how she found out about him and her family being hunters so they had to be on the down low about their relationship. He mentioned their school's winter formal last year and what happened to Lydia and Jackson. He explained to her about Derek and his pack. And Derek's uncle, Peter they had had to kill the same night Jackson was bitten. He also told her about Jackson being the Kanima and the bestiary Allison took from her grandfather. She listened through everything. She felt more like Scott was opening up to her, like she was his counselor or something instead of a vampire wondering about a different species of werewolves. She almost felt bad. He had opened up to her so much more than she had to him. She spoke about vampires in general, not the whole situation.

"Do you think Jackson will be at the game tonight?" She asked once he was done his speech.

He shook his head. "I highly doubt it."

"Hmm. Well I'm helping you guys."

"Well you know I didn't tell you all that stuff so you would help us. You might get hurt."

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked at his eyes. "Scott, I'm helping." His face suddenly turned frightened. She laughed, "Don't worry I wouldn't compel you unless you asked. Besides, like I said before, I'm not that good at it." She shrugged.

He relaxed. "Well just be careful. There are hunters like Gerard remember. I'm sure he wouldn't be fond of vampires if he doesn't like werewolves. I'm not sure if Derek will like this either but the more help the better."

"Maybe I'll get Damon to talk to him to convince him. He'd be scared shitless." She laughed to herself.

"Just text me whenever you hear anything, alright?"

"Alright." She looked at him, he had something on his mind. He seemed lost, thinking of something else.

"What? What is it?"

He kicked some leaves with his shoe. "Stiles has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, Mia. You know I'm going to have to tell him right?"

She started to panic. "No no no, please you can't tell him."

He lifted his face up from the ground. "He's my best friend. With all this stuff going on he's bound to ask questions, and I'm not that good of a liar to be honest. If he confronts me what am I going to say."

"Stall him or something! Please Scott give me 10 days. I'll figure something out, some way to tell him. I know it hasn't even **been **a week yet but I really care about him, we get attached fast. That seems no problem for Stiles either, so just ... Please."

He nodded. "10 days."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She hugged him. He chuckled a bit, returning the friendly embrace.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Even though it was only like 4 days... anyways I had the chapter written out and then my laptop broke but its good now. SO the whole Isaac Mia encounter intense eh. He won't always be mean, eventually they will resolve their problems. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. Review please! :) xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

She was late to English class after her talk with Scott. She was so thankful Scott had gave her time with the Stiles and that they had sorted everything out.

After English Class she took her seat beside Stiles in chemistry. She waved and smiled. "Hey"

He smiled.

He seemed quieter then usual.

"Did you get my text? I texted you about lunch but you didn't text back. He stared at her on confusion and dug in his pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and checked it. His face turned relieved. "Oh." He laughed. "That makes sense as to why you weren't there now"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"So who did you talk to?"

"Oh, uh, Scott. He asked me about Isaac." She looked over to see Isaac talking to Erica and a boy who she learned was Boyd. They were the rest of Derek's pack.

"Something happened with you and Isaac?" He tried to act casual and leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. She thought it was adorable and funny.

"Yeah. He came onto me and I got pissed of. I told him I was interested in someone else."

He leaned closer to her, intrigued in what she had to say. "Interested in... who?"

The bell rang. He fell back in his chair, startled. The class turned around to look at him. He got up and sat back in his seat, pressing his hands against the table. "I'm good." The class laughed and whispered, then Mr. Harris started his lecture. She smiled to herself. She meant for that to happen, for the bell to ring then, not him falling. It made the situation better though. Oh how she loved taunting him. She had him wrapped around her finger.

She decided to tease him some more and place her hand on his knee, moving it back and forth in a comforting way. She glanced at him and his face was stunned but he was grinning. She could tell he wasn't used to a girl giving him this much attention. He deserved it though. She dropped her hand and focused her attention to the board, feeling Stiles' gaze on her.

After about an hour Mr. Harris handed out a worksheet and told the class that they had till the end of the day to work on it. Stiles and Mia worked together and they finished quickly. When the bell rang them and Scott walked to their lockers with Allison and Lydia as well.

Mia opened her locker and dropped her books. She closed it and waited for Stiles to be done. When he was done they said goodbye to Scott and Allison and Lydia. They walked down the hallway towards the parking lot.

"You're still coming to the game right?"

"Of course." She smiled flashing her dimples.

He looked at her and examined her face, smiling, as if it was the first time he had saw it.

She flushed. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Well I better get going. Get ready for tonight and all... Bye Stiles."

"Wait! Do you want a ride?"

"Oh its fine, I don't want to trouble you."

He chuckled and nudged her then opened his passenger door. "Get in"

"Thank yoooooou" She smiled.

He got in his side and buckled his seat belt then they made their way to her house.

On the way there they talked about a lot of stuff. Mia's life before she moved to Beacon Hills, Stiles' dad and his mom. She felt bad how he had lost his mom. It would kill him if he lost someone else. She felt happy that he talked to her about it though. She could tell it was a hard subject for him to open up about. They even talked about Elena and Stefan. He asked her about last night.

"Why did Klaus attack you guys?"

She shrugged. She couldn't tell him without giving anything away.

His face got frustrated. "There has to be some reason why. He obviously knew who you were, Mia. And why did he say those things."

She started to panic a little. "I don't know Stiles. It was a confusing night altogether. I can't really explain why he did what he did."

He sighed. "We're here."

She stepped out. "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tonight."

He nodded and smiled slightly. "Okay"

* * *

She stepped onto the bleachers and made her way to the middle row and sat next to Allison.

"Hey." Mia smiled.

"Hey." She returned the smile without even looking at Mia. When she finally faced Mia the words that came out of her mouth shocked her some what. "Scott told me about you." Mia didn't know what to say. She kind of just sat there wide eyed.

She spoke again. "I just wanna say I don't think of you any differently. Just like I didn't Scott. And I wont tell anyone. Including Stiles... and my family..." That relieved her a bit considering her parents were hunters. They were more skilled then Alaric.

"Well thank you Allison. That means a lot."

Allison smiled and hugged her, Mia hugged her back.

The whistle blew and the game started. Lydia slid in on the other side of Allison and they watched.

The game was close, they had been there for over an hour now. It was tied 2-2. Stiles hadn't played at all but she was still intrigued by the game. She felt sorry for Stiles. He loved the sport so much but never got to really play. Scott scored a goal though, which wasn't surprising. The crowd cheered when he did. It came down to the last thirty seconds and Scott ran with the ball, cradling it with his net. He jumped up and threw his ball straight into the net. The crowd instantly stood and cheered. The game had ended and Allison flew down the bleachers and pulled Scott into a hug, not going further with her grandfather being at the game. It was still cute though.

She looked through the crowd of people and saw Stiles. He was smiling up at her. She smiled and walked down the bleachers. When she reached him she gave him a tight hug instantly. As if it was an instinct. He returned the embrace and then they released. "Nice job!"

"Thanks but I didn't do anything." He shrugged. "All Scott."

She laughed. "You were a good support team for them though."

He chuckled at that. "My cheers for them were pretty good weren't they."

"Best out of the whole Lacrosse team, I'd say."

He pretended to flick hair over his shoulder. "I know" They both laughed.

Scott came up beside them with Allison.

"So instead of going out me and Allison thought we should all just watch a movie together."

Mia shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Stiles agreed. "Who's house though? Because we obviously can't go to one of yours." He gestured to Allison and Scott.

"I could probably do it at mine, I'd just have to check if Stefan or Damon is there."

Stiles' dad walked up to them. "Hey kiddo. Good job tonight. You too Scott. Listen I just got called into work over time. I probably won't be back till around-" he peered down at his watch. "three. So I'll see you then. Love ya." he patted Stiles' back and walked away.

Stiles shrugged. "I guess we can do it at mine then?"

They all agreed. Scott went in Stiles' car and Mia went in Allison's car.

When they arrived they all stepped out of their cars and into Stiles' house.

Mia paused at the door. Pretending to look around. She couldn't enter the house without being invited in. She rocked back and forth on her heels, improvising.

She looked at Stiles who had caught her gaze. "You can come in..." he gave her a confused look.

She smiled and stepped in. He flipped on the switch for the lights. His house was nice. The walls were painted a deep blue color. There was a small hallway when you walked in and then there was an intersection-like place. To the left was the living room she assumed and to the right was the kitchen. It was a little messy but that was expected with to male's living there. Ahead of them was stairs, which she guessed leaded to the bedrooms and bathroom. Beside the stairs there was a door. Stiles opened it and there was another flight of stairs leading to his basement. He gestured for them to go down and they all did. Mia, last and Stiles shutting the door behind them. There were two couches behind a coffee table and a big screen TV with a sound system. There were movie posters around the room and on the other side of the little movie area there was a bar, which she assumed was for her dad to hold get-togethers at.

Scott sat on one couch and waved Allison over.

"I'm gonna go get some popcorn and drinks. You guys can pick a movie from under the coffee table." Stiles marched back up the stairs and Mia took a seat on the other couch.

Allison sat down beside Scott and he put his arm around her. "I told Stiles that you knew about me and the whole kanima situation with Jackson and like... everything that's happened with us. But I left you out."

She nodded. She could handle that, it wasn't a big deal.

Stiles came down the stairs. He was balancing four glasses of water in his hands and held the popcorn bowl in his mouth. She laughed as he placed it on the table.

He narrowed his eyes at her and smiled. "Don't laugh at me."

She mimed zipping her mouth and throwing the key away, he chuckled. "So what movie are we watching?" He looked at everybody who just shrugged. He pulled out the DVD bin from inside the coffee table. He flipped through the DVD's.

"There's: Finding Nemo, Paranormal Activity, Fast and Furious, Hunger games-"

"Hunger Games!" Allison and Mia yelled it in sync.

He turned the movie, observing it. "Huh, I didn't even know I had this movie. The Hunger Games it is then." He popped the DVD in and turned off the lights. He took a seat beside Mia and cautiously wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and moved closer to him, closing the space between them. He tightened his grip around her. When he did cute things like that he gave her butterflies It made her feel so human. Stiles brought the human side of her out.

* * *

It was about 45 minutes into the movie now. Scott and Allison were cuddling and occasionally pecking each other, but they watched the movie. Stiles' arm remained around Mia. He occasionally looked down to see her eyes fixed on the TV screen. He gazed down at her now to see the same thing he had the last 10 times he had done it. She stirred and repositioned herself so she was laying on his chest. He sprawled his legs across the whole couch and she did the same thing, laying chest to chest on each other. She placed her hand on his chest and sighed as she watched the movie. He sighed as well, placing his arm around her and resting his hand on her hip. He could get used to this, he smiled.

After another 20 minutes he looked over at a now sleeping Scott and Allison. He tapped Mia's hip with his hand. She looked up to him with her big green eyes questioningly.

"Looks like we're they only ones awake."

Mia looked over at Scott and Allison and huffed a laugh. "We can wake them when the movie is over." She looked back at the movie.

After about another ten minutes he peered down at her. Her eyes were closed, she had fallen asleep. He laughed a quiet laugh to himself and moved some hair away from her face. He laid his head down on the couch cushion, relaxing.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Keep the reviews coming, tell me how you like it and what you don't like. Thanks so much lovely's :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Stiles, wake up."

He groaned. Someone was shaking him. "Stiles."

He fluttered open his eye lids to see a familiar pair of green eyes. "Its 3am, I just heard your dad. We must have fallen asleep."

"Shit." He stood up. Mia walked over and woke up Allison and Scott and told them.

"Crap! My dads going to be furious." Allison cried out.

"Just tell him you were at my house and you dozed off, you can sleep over if you want."

"Okay, thanks Mia."

She pulled out her phone and sent him a text.

"You can stay here if you want Scott." Scott nodded.

Stiles grabbed the now empty popcorn bowl as everyone went up stairs to the main floor. Mia was behind him and she grabbed his hand, holding it. He smiled at her and she grinned.

He dropped the popcorn bowl in the kitchen sink. It was pitch black with no lights on and as they made their way to the door he tripped on the hallway carpet. "Shit!" He envied Scott right now because he could see in the dark. Mia giggled.

Allison and Scott opened the door and walked to Allison's car as Stiles waited for Mia to put her shoes on. "I guess I'll see you around." She threw a quirky smile at him and squeezed her grip on his hand. The moonlight from outside hit their faces perfectly. "Yeah I'll see you around." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and started to walk out the door. Stiles pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck. It was a passionate kiss, but not gross. It was a gentle kiss but there was meaning behind it. He finally knew what was behind that perfect smile of hers. When they stopped they just rested on each others foreheads. He had that feeling again, of being happy. He was proud of himself for ever going in for the kiss, what made him really happy is that she returned it.

"Stop making out and hurry your ass up Mia!" Scott yelled, laughing.

Mia and Stiles both laughed. "See you at school Monday" She smiled. He waved, still stunned. He had just kissed a drop dead gorgeous girl and she had kissed him back!

She got in Allison's car and they drove off.

Scott closed the front door behind him and 'bro-hugged' Stiles. "Nice."

Stiles guffawed and they made their way to Stiles' room.

When Allison and Mia came home to Mia's house they plopped down in Mia's bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

She woke the next day to brightness streaming through her windows.

"Ugh." She shielded her eyes and sat up. She was still in her clothes from last night. She looked over at Allison who was still sleeping. She yawned and stretched across the bed to grab her phone. It was 10:30am. Aleesha had texted her at 10:00.

**Aleesha Moore: Meet at Beacon Hills Mall at 12:30?**

She replied with a yes and laid her head back on the pillow with her phone on her chest. She sighed. Last night was possibly the most perfect night ever. When he spun her around for a kiss her stomach exploded with butterflies. Feeling the warmth of him against her frozen lips was the best feeling ever. She smiled to herself. Stiles made her so happy. Being with him made her forget about all the bad things about herself.

Allison stirred beside her. She glanced at Mia and sat up, stretching.

"You have the comfiest bed ever..."

Mia laughed. "Aleesha is meeting us at the mall at 12:30 so we can get ready and go for breakfast if you want. Well you can go for breakfast, I'll just join you."

Allison smirked. "Okay. I can go home and get ready and pick you up if you want in an hour? Because we probably won't have enough time if you got ready then me."

"Give me two minutes."

Allison nodded. She flew around the room, opening drawers and applying makeup and curling her hair at a super natural speed. Allison just stared at her with a blank expression when she appeared in front of her all ready to go. "Holy shit. You're definitely faster than Scott."

She made her hand into a fist and pulled it back. "Yes!" She laughed "Now lets go" They walked downstairs and passed my Damon.

"Bye ladies..." He said seductively.

Mia rolled her eyes.

They got into Allison's car and drove to her house. She waited patiently on her bed as she got ready. She took a lot longer then Mia obviously but she was patient about it. When she was done they made their way to breakfast.

* * *

Mia got inside and fell over. Not even bothering to close the front door.

"Whats wrong with you." Damon kicked her with his shoes.

"I'm dead." She mumbled.

"I know you are." He chuckled.

"I mean like physically dead. I'm exhausted." She sat up and closed the door, leaning against it. "I spent like 500$. Lydia dragged me to every store in the mall. Where's Elena and Stefan?"

"Elena is with Alaric. He's training her to be stronger and to protect herself, which I have no idea why. I'm guessing it was her idea. And Stefan is right there." he pointed down the hall to a waving Stefan.

She sighed. "I'm going to put my bags in my room." She stomped up the stairs and into her room.

She looked at her clock. It was 6:30. She started to take the tags off of her clothes and place them in her wardrobe when she heard a voice coming from downstairs. She listened in.

"Where's Stefan?" It was a girls voice. It sounded familiar.

"On the couch. Who the hell are you?" That was Damon.

She ignored him and continued. "He left me here. My brother actually left me here."

"How is that my problem?" Stefan replied.

"You're Klaus' sister?"

"Rebekah. Pleasure I'm sure. Which one's my room?"

Mia flew done the stairs.

Stefan chuckled. "You're not staying here..."

"Most definitely not!" Mia said.

Rebekah looked at Damon, "Rude." Then to Mia and Stefan, "All of you. I'll see to it my self." She stomped off down the hallway to one of the guest bedrooms.

Stefan nodded. "Well I guess she's staying here."

Mia groaned. "You cant be serious!" She treaded up the stairs and jumped on her bed. She heard Damon go to his room and call someone.

"Yeah... So you might not wanna come here for a while. We have a new house mate. Barbie Klaus."

"Rebekah? She's living with you now, why?"

"Because she's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name dropped Mikael."

"What about Stefan. Whats he up to?"

"Oh you know Stefan. Journaling, reading... Shaping up his hair. Anyways I'll talk to you later. We'll try to get Rebekah"

"Okay, Bye."

He hung up. She conjectured that it was Elena who he was taking to. Mia thought about the name Mikael. The morning after the attack at the school Damon told her about Mikael. The vampire who hunts vampires and how Katherine went to try to wake him to destroy Klaus. There was so much going on right now. Klaus, Mikael, Rebekah, Jackson, Stiles, Derek and his pack. She sighed and popped of her shoes. She changed into her pajamas and pulled the covers on top of her.

She watched TV in her room for a bit and went on her laptop and texted Allison, Aleesha, and Lydia for the rest of the night.

* * *

Her Sunday was pretty chill. She caught up on some reading and practiced her monologue lines for Drama. She grabbed a blood bag from the freezer today instead of hunting and then just chilled around the house, texting, doing homework, studying for her chemistry test on Friday. It was a good day, relaxing. A big stress reliever for her. She wondered what Stiles was up to though.

When she woke in the morning she did her usual routine and curled her hair then ran her fingers through it, so it was wavy. She pulled it into a pony tail and braided her bangs back. She then changed into one of the outfits Lydia picked out for her. It was a white flowery lace top with leggings and a new pair of brown boots.

When she got to school she listened to voices and conversations listening for anyone she knew. She heard Stiles and Scott by the stairs. She repositioned her strap on her bag and gracefully walked down the hallway. When she spotted them she walked to Stiles' side and wrapped her arm around his, lacing their fingers together.

"Hey guys" She smiled up at Stiles.

He stopped mid sentence to greet her. "Hi" He grinned down at her.

She looked at Scott who just shook his head and laughed. "What were you guys taking about?"

Stiles rubbed his head. "We were actually talking about Jackson."

She made an _Ahhhhhh_ sound. "So whats the dealio with that?" Stiles snickered a little when she said dealio.

Scott spoke. "Well he wasn't at the game, but there were no murders over the weekend... Thank God."

"Well that's good I suppose."

Scott nodded as the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys at lunch."

"See ya."

They both departed into the traffic of the hallway as Mia entered her classroom

* * *

Mia was in English class counting down the final minutes until the bell rang so she could see Stiles in chemistry. The day was slow. She got an A+ in art for her painting and Isaac hand bothered her that class. He steered clear of her most of the time now. Not exactly afraid of her, just not interested in interacting with her after the last time. In History she listened to Aleesha's non stop babbling about a new guy in school. She didn't really pay attention to what Alaric said. In English she sat with Lydia surprisingly. They had gotten a little closer after their recent shopping trip. They were working together on a project. Which made her happy that she had yet another friend.

She looked at the clock. _3, 2, 1..._

Right on time.

She shot up and exited the class first, telling Lydia she'd see her in chemistry. She went to her locker and switched her textbooks and walked upstairs to the chem class. Her and Stiles walked into the room at the exact same time. "Hey" he grinned.

"Hi" she smiled, showing her deep dimples. They took their seats as Mr. Harris spoke.

"The test has been reassigned for Wednesday. So I suggest you study twice as hard these next two days."

The whole class groaned.

Stiles turned to her and placed a hand on her thigh. "Study with me tomorrow?" He licked his lips. "At my house?"

"Sure, sounds good" She blushed.

"Great." He grinned, dropping his hand

Mia shivered from the tracks of his warm touch that he had left on her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled "I'm good" She thumbed up. He smiled and looked at the board as she did as well. Mr. Harris spent the class reviewing with everyone, though no one was actually paying attention. Just texting or passing notes. Her and Stiles talked a lot.

When the bell rang they exited the classroom and made their way to their lockers together. She put her textbooks in it and shut it, waiting for Stiles. When he was done he shut his locker and grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers as they walked. She loved it when they held hands, it made them seem like they were a thing. Like they were each others. She smiled to herself and put her head on his shoulder as they walked. When they reached the doors she lifted her head. He smiled down at her. "Want a ride home again?"

She looked at her feet on the pavement. "I feel like such a nuisance. Stefan can take me home, it's okay."

"Well, I mean you don't have to ride with me if you don't want to, but I don't mind. It doesn't matter if it means I get to spend some more time with you." He poked her side. She laughed and he shook his head smiling. "Okay. Forget I said that, it was pretty cheesy..."

"Well I thought it was pretty cute." She smiled raising her eyebrows and punching his arm playfully.

He walked to his jeep and opened the door. "Just get in the car" She laughed and did as he said.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

She drummed her fingers on the side of the car. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Probably just gonna go to Scott's. You?" He looked at her then back at the road.

"Maybe go for a jog and then study."

"Nice" He smiled.

She gazed at his lips while he was driving. His smile was contagious. He smiled with all himself. If she had a heart, it would be melting right now. She looked out the window as she fiddled with her hands, staring at the green blurs that were an assortment of trees.

Stiles opened his glove box to pull out a CD He popped it into the CD player and pressed play. He nodded his head to the beat of the music.

"What CD is this?"

"Just one I burned. The songs called Through the Night by Bassline Smith and Drumsound"

She nodded her head. "I like it."

"So do I." He smirked still nodding to the beat.

She started to drum her fingers again to the beat of the song. They drove in comfortable silence for a while. Just listening to music. When he reached her house he spoke "Well here we are." She unbuckled her seat belt and faced him with a bright smile full of dimples. "Thanks again." She didn't move from the car. They just stared at each other for a minute, enjoying the moment. After a while she noticed their faces were just inches from each others. She decided to do something bold and lightly grab his chin and press her lips to his. He kissed back. Just as she was about to go in for more she saw the view of Stefan's car behind Stiles' head. She was Still holding Stiles' chin. Stiles gave her a confused look as to why she stopped. She let go of his chin and smiled, laying back in her seat.

"Stefan's here." He looked out of his window and when he saw him he laid back in his seat with disappointment spread across his face. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow when we study, or at school" he shrugged. She laughed. "Okay" She smiled and gave him one last kiss. She stepped out of his jeep into the pouring rain. She didn't even know it was raining. She held her bag over her head and shut the jeep door, running inside. When she got inside she ran straight to her room and shut the door, sliding down on it as she touched her tingling lips.

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks for reading. Again, just a reminder I don't own anything but my OC Mia. Also I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer. Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts, criticism, etc., Review Follow and Enjoy! **


	16. Chapter 16

Mia woke up from her nap and looked at the time. 8:30pm. She had slept for a while She yawned while stretching and hopped off her bed, changing into sweatpants and a tank top. She went downstairs and slipped on her runners, telling Stefan and Damon she was going out for a jog. She waked across the street and used the usual path she took. When she passed the burned down hale house that Scott had told her about she stopped once again. She pulled out her headphones. She took a couple steps closer to the house, looking through the broken windows.

Someone was behind her. She could feel it. She breathed in the scent and instantly knew who it was. She walked over to one of the broken steps and stood on it, still facing the house.

"Derek Hale, right?"

She turned to see the dark haired man she had last time she went for a jog.

He deliberately nodded.

"Thought so." She sat on the step with confidence.

"You are?"

"Scott didn't tell you? Or Isaac?" She cocked her head and modeled a fake smile. "I'm Mia."

Derek's fist's clenched. "I know what you are."

"I know. Just as I know what you are." He frowned and looked up at the house. "This is private property."

"Okay. Well you should really get a sign or something." She stood and valiantly jogged off.

When he wasn't in sight, she smiled to herself. She was proud of how the situation went, even though Derek wasn't the enemy she wanted to look confident and strong. She didn't want to seem weak. She thought she gave off that feeling.

* * *

She got into the house and took off her shoes. She could hear Damon and Stefan in the study talking so she followed the voices.

They were in mid conversation when Mia had arrived.

She raised her arms immaculately. "Sorry to interrupt. Continue." They just stared at her. "Any news on Katherine and Mikael?"

They both shook her heads and she walked off, confused.

She made her way to her washroom and took a shower. When she was done her shower routine she got out and changed into her pj's. She sighed. She wasn't tired at all and it was 11:00. She flopped on her bed and turned on the TV to Friends. About 5 minutes into the show her phone rang. She grabbed it off of her night table. Allison.

"Hello?"

"Good you answered. One second, I'm going to try to make this a three way call."

"Okay...?"

She waited for a minute, hearing Allison press buttons through the line. "There!" She laughed, proud of herself for figuring it out.

She heard the line ringing.

"Who are you-"

"Allison?" That was Scott.

"Yea its me, and Mia."

"Okay, Stiles is here. I'll put it on speaker."

She heard him press a button.

"So what did you find out?" Scott asked.

"Ms. Morrell was wrong." That was the school's counselor. "When I cam home today I found Lydia. I told her I was busy translating the bestiary into English and she told me she spoke Archaic Latin. The kanima doesn't seek a friend. It seeks a master."

Mia thought about it for a second. "Does that mean someone is controlling him?"

"I'm assuming so."

"So what does that mean?" Stiles asked.

"Well if Jackson doesn't know what hes doing then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him."

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott added.

"What if its the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off in the hospital." Stiles questioned.

She heard Allison sigh.

"We have to forget everything. The murder." Scott announced.

"Getting rid of the blood."

Mia thought about the situation. Something didn't fit right. Someone had to be controlling him."He had help with one thing though. The video. Someone else _helped_ him forget that."

"Whoever is controlling him" Scott replied.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked.

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and then being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles stated.

"So do we try and convince him he's not...?" Mia wondered.

"If it helps us find out who is controlling him then yeah." Scott answered.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what you guys did...?" Allison asked

"Yeah its us! He'll talk to us. Right Scott?"

"He has a restraining order against you guys, remember."

"Well... that's where you guys fit in then." Stiles suggested.

"Whatever helps, I'm in."

"Good." Scott replied.

She heard a shuffling noise come from the phone. "Its my dad I gotta go." Allison mumbled and hung up the phone.

"I guess I should get going. See you guys at school tomorrow."

"Bye Mia" they said in unison.

She let out a little laugh into the phone and hung up. She put her phone on her night stand and plugged the charger in, then pulled her covers over herself getting comfy.

* * *

The bell rang.

_Shit_ Mia thought. That was the late bell. She sprinted through the hallways until she got to her gym class. Nobody was left in the change room she changed as fast as she could, hoping nobody would notice how fast she did it, and stuffed her clothes in her locker. She looked in the mirror and re-did her messy bun quickly and then ran into the gymnasium. It was deserted. She listened around the school. The class was running around the field. She jogged outside to Coach Finstock.

"You're late, office." He pointed to the school.

She looked straight into the pupil of his eyes. "You will forget and let me be without going to the office."

"Umm no I won't. GO." He pointed again.

_Dammit. _She tried again. This time focusing on his mind. "You **will **forget and let me be. I won't need to go to the office."

He stared at her. "You won't need to go to the office."

"You won't remember this."

"I won't remember this."

She smiled and ran off towards Stiles and Scott. Usually she didn't like to use her powers badly. Not that it was bad or anything. It was jsut one of those days..

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mia." Scott grinned. Scott gazed over at Allison running on the other side of the field.

"Hello!" Stiles raised his eyebrows and smiled. It was weird.

"Ew don't" She laughed and nudged his elbow.

He stopped running. She stopped a couple feet away. He gestured towards his body. "You did not just touch this." His mouth was wide open. His facial expression transformed into a smile.

The corners of her mouth quirked upward and she let out a laugh. She looked over at Scott, who didn't even know they had stopped. He was to absorbed in Allison. Stiles and her continued to run.

Her arm grazed his and she got an idea. She poked his side and he squirmed. "Looks like I just touched you again." She smiled a large smile. He let out a laugh. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." They slowed to a walk. "And why is that?" He smiled menacingly and came up behind her. He grabbed her sides and tickled her. She burst into a spontaneous fit of laughter – loud, coarse, hard laughter. "Stiles no!" She tried to get out of his grasp. She could feel the eyes of the rest of the class on them but she ignored it. She faced him and he stopped tickling her. He smiled, his arms still around her waist. She laid her hands on top of his. They gazed at each others eyes as she let out a quiet laugh.

She stood on her toes and planted a quick and unexpected kiss on his lips. She turned around and started walking gracefully with her hands behind her back.

Stiles walked up beside her. "SO. I have to ask." She looked up at him. "Do you enjoy teasing me?" He smirked.

She nodded. "Very much so." And it was true, she did. His reactions were different every time she taunted him. It was amusing and she loved it. He stuck his tongue out at her and she snickered.

**A/N: Sorry I know, a chapter more on the short side. It was a filler chapter. I promise it will get better. Hope you enjoy my story! Tell me your thoughts xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

She sat with Stiles and Scott at lunch. Allison didn't hang around them lately because her family was a lot more aware of her so she couldn't be around Scott, so she sat with Lydia most of the time now. Occasionally Mia would talk to Allison to send a message from Scott. She felt pity for them. If she was away from Stiles she would go insane.

The day was slow. After her free block and Math she walked to the front of the School, leaning against one of the pillars at the side to wait for Stiles. After a few minutes she heard a beep. She saw the blue jeep and Stiles sitting in the drivers seat. He rolled down the window. "How much you charge?"

She laughed and opened the door. "Not funny!" She buckled her seat belt.

"Then why are you laughing?" He looked at her and grinned.

She raised a finger to her lips "Shhhhh."

He drove out onto the road and started towards his house. They listened to music as they drove and arrived at his house within minutes. He wasn't that far from the school. When they get out they saw Bonnie across the yard, at her house. Bonnie was Stiles' neighbor and childhood friend, they didn't talk as much when they reached high school, at least that's what Bonnie said. Bonnie caught her staring and waved as Caroline stepped out of her car. She waved too as Mia waved back. Stiles waved to them as well. Stiles stood on the porch and dug in his bag for his house key. He unlocked the door and gestured for her to go in. She nodded politely and stepped in, taking her shoes off. He closed the door and took his off.

"So. I have my notes, do you have yours?"

She pulled out a single sheet of paper as he pulled out what looked to be a binder-full of papers.

"You fit all this-" He shook his papers, "on that?"

She shook her head. "I knew most of the stuff. I took notes on what I thought I would need to review."

Stiles pursed his lips. "Well."

She huffed a laugh. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen table, setting down their notes.

"Hungry? Want some chips or a sandwich or something?" He walked over to the fridge, opening it.

"I'm good."

He furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes at her. "You're never hungry. Actually I'm pretty sure I've never seen you eat..." He faced the fridge again. She grew distress.

"Umm... Actually I think I'll have some chips." She put her elbows on the table and folded them underneath her chin.

He gave her a funny look and opened the pantry. "Salt and Vinegar or Regular?"

"Regular's fine." The corners of mouth turned upward into a slight smile. He scoffed a laugh and grabbed the bag, tossing it to her. She opened it and set it on the table as he warmed up some frozen pizza in the microwave. When it beeped, signaling it was done, he grabbed a plate and set it on the table. "Water?"

"Sure."

He grabbed two bottles of water and set them on the table. She grabbed a chip and placed it on her tongue. She hated the taste. It was so bland. She hadn't eaten human food in a long time. It's not like she couldn't eat it or anything, she could, it just didn't appeal to her so she never ate it. She had gone without it for so long that she didn't like it anymore. She chewed the bland tasting chip in her mouth, leisurely. She swallowed it and felt like there was a lump in her throat.

She grabbed the bottle, unscrewing the lid and guzzled down the water. When she was done she set the bottle down and peered at Stiles, whom she almost forgot was there. It was apparent that he was watching her the whole time. He narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a confused look and took a bite of his pizza, not leaving her gaze.

She picked up the papers, trying to move on from the situation. She straightened the stack and looked through their combined notes. "So I figured we can just write out a series of questions and answers from our notes and ask each other them until we've memorized them all."

He nodded, taking another bite of his pizza. "Yes boss."

She giggled. "Okay, I'll get started while you finish your pizza then."

He smiled, moving his head up and down.

* * *

"And the standard heat of formation for one mole of liquid water is...?"

Stiles snapped his fingers. "Oh! Um... I know this. You asked me this like five minutes ago.-285.8 kJ/mol right?"

She applauded him and set her notes down. She looked at the clock on the microwave. It was 6:00pm. They had been studying for three hours. They asked each other questions, mainly her asking him because she knew all this stuff after her first time going through high school. Plus she had good memory when Mr. Harris explained the material. She pretended to get some answers wrong, not looking like she was trying to be rude and out-smart Stiles.

He held up his hand for a high five and bit his lip. She returned the high five and smiled. He spoke. "Successful day of studying."

"Took the words out of my mouth." She replied, still smiling.

He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and stood up as well. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

She was excited, she wanted to see Stiles' room. Where he slept, ate, thought. Everything that was anything to Stiles would be in that room. It was where he lived, it was his 'habitat'.

He rushed up the stairs, hand in hand with her. They walked down the small hallway. She noticed picture frames and stopped him when she saw one of a young boy in a chair covered in food. She pointed to it. "Is this you?"

He turned. "Nope. Let's go." she pulled him back again, jumping up and down.

"It is you! Aww! You're so cute." She raised her hand to pinch his cheeks. He pushed it away and smiled. "Nice bowl cut."

"Shut up!" He shrieked. "I didn't have a say in it."She giggled as he tugged her to his room. When he reached the door he paused. He looked down at her, smiling.

"Open the door!" She nudged him, still laughing.

"Okay Ms. Sassy pants."

He turned the knob and they stepped in, holding hands still. She looked around the room. There was a desk with a computer to the left, textbooks stacked on top of it. His closet and mirror was to the right. In front of them was his bed and his two night tables, both with lamps on top of them. He had black bedsheets and a soft green colored room. There was some type of anime painting on the wall as well. There was also a giant window to the left.

She released Stiles' hand and sat on his bed. She put a hand underneath her chin and mimicked his words from when he was in her room, using a deep voice. "Could use some work."

He ran over to her and tackled her onto the bed. She giggled. He was on top of her grinning widely. He got off of her and sat on the bed with his legs crossed, Indian style. She did the same. Stiles grabbed her hands and lifted them up, playing with them as they faced each other. He laced them and unlaced them over and over.

"Having fun?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at her and smiled. "Mhm."

She laughed. He looked at her and brushed the hair out of her face, she blushed. He let out a huff and smiled again. He leaned closer to her. When they were so close their noses were almost touching she closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, waiting for him to make the first move. She could feel his warm breath on her mouth. She was intrigued by the smell of his cologne, the scent of him.

When he placed his lips on top of hers, she felt an electric current run through her. She returned the kiss. He continued to place kisses on her cold lips. She uncrossed her legs and knelt on them as she pushed him back on the bed. She was on top of him as his hands danced over her body, the kisses growing. It felt like a romantic wave was rushing to her heart. His lips were soft on hers. Their lips fit together so perfectly, as if it was a jigsaw puzzle. His tongue pressed lightly against her lips and she allowed it. She ran her hands along the nape of his neck and moved them to his face, grabbing it and pulling herself closer to him as if they **could** actually get any closer. They flipped each other over so he was on top of her. The kissing didn't stop.

After another 30 seconds he plopped down beside her, gasping for air. She giggled and laid on his chest underneath his chin. He stroked her hair and let out a small, exasperated laugh.

"Would it be weird if... if I only knew this girl for a week and a half but I asked her out?" He breathed.

She moved her head to the pillow beside his and turned to face him. "No. I don't think so."

He grinned. Bigger than she had ever seen him grin. It left her breathless, even though she didn't need to breathe, and speechless. Her hands were shaky when she saw that smile. It made her instantly smile too, contagious. It was like it was a special smile, just for her. It was _her_ smile, always tentative and hesitant at first but so welcoming. She batted her eyelashes up at him and the corners of her mouth turned upwards, showing her dimples, as she stared into his golden brown eyes.

He sat up and stood, giving his hand to her. She took it and got up. "Mia. Will you be my girlfriend?" He said it so fast, she almost thought she miss heard it. She thought about it. _Stiles' girlfriend._ She would like that, but she couldn't resist the chance to tantalize him.

She tapped her chin with her index finger. "Hmm... I'll think about it and get back to you." His expression grew blank. She instantly felt horrible. "I'm kidding! Of course I would love to be your girlfriend."

He laughed. "I know, I just wanted to see your face."

Her mouth dropped and she laughed. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on the top of her head. She wrapped his arms around him, their bodies one.

* * *

After they had finished with their kissing session Stiles towed Mia down the stairs and into the living room. "Wanna watch TV or something?"

"Yeah, sure."

He tugged her towards the big blue couch in front of the television and reclined, pulling her into an embrace so that they were cuddling. He clicked the remote and turned on the television to Friends.

"I love this show!" She squealed.

He grinned, "Me too, but doesn't everyone?"

"True, nobody could hate Friends." She relaxed and leaned her head against him, sighing.

Stiles sighed as well, he liked this position. To think he actually asked the girl of his dreams out and she said yes was... implausible and unimaginable. He certainly like when they were... socializing... in his room. The fact that he could finally call her his was euphoric. No one else could claim her. When she came to the school he expected his 'dibs' to be nothing but gazing at her in classrooms and stalking her on Facebook while she went after other guys. His feelings for Lydia were nothing compared to this girl. Their relationship moved quickly after the school incident. He would never be happy over what had happened to her that night but he was grateful that they got closer.

He lifted his head and she noticed his movement. "Hey hows your injury from Thursday night?" he sat up and so did she. The pupils of her green eyes dilated and she started fiddling with her hands. "Uh it's alright, I went to the doctors. Just gets sore sometimes." She looked down. He grew doubtful of her and thought she seemed a bit shady.

"Can I see it?" He requested.

"Well actually its-" he started to lift the front of her thin, blue, tank top. He stared into her eyes as she tried to shove his hands away from her shirt. He pulled it up further. What he saw disturbed him, but was also kind of amazing. It was uncanny what he saw. What he saw was nothing.

There was nothing there, not even a scar. Just nothing.

**A/N: Dun dun duh. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"What the fuck..." He looked into her eyes and let go of her tank top.

She darted her glance to her feet. "I should go."

"Mia... What... Why is there no scar? It couldn't even heal that quickly." He grabbed her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "I'm a quick healer?"

He shook his head. "You said that like it was a question. Don't lie." His voice turned stern and deep.

She placed her hands on his shoulder. "Don't be mad Stiles. I promise I'll explain it to you... I just... Could you trust me for a little bit on this one to let it go?"

"How am I supposed to let that go." He motioned to her stomach. "I don't even know how you lived through what Klaus did to you."

She grabbed his face, gently, with both of her hands. "Please Stiles. I promise I'll explain just not right now."

He sighed and sat back on the couch. She took a seat next to him and pulled one of her knees up. She rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tighter. She could tell she won, and that he would drop the subject for now. She wasn't doubtful that he would bring it up sometimes soon again. Maybe she would make up a fake medical decision, or make him forget. Could she bring herself to do that now though? She didn't know.

She felt his grip tighten on her waist and she laughed and squirmed. He just stared at her dumbfounded and clueless. She slid a little farther from him on the couch.

"That tickled!"

He made an _O _with his mouth and smiled, sliding closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and fell back on the couch. She rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and the steadiness of his breathing. She wasn't hungry, well she was but not at that moment. She just liked the sound of his heartbeat along with his breathing, it soothed her. She looked up at him and grinned.

He grinned down at her and pressed his lips lightly against hers for a couple of seconds.

"Ahem."

They both turned to see the sheriff watching them. They sat up instantaneously. Stiles rose and took a step towards his father. "Um. Dad, this is Mia."

He eyed Mia. "You said you were studying with Scott."

"Actually I said I was studying with a _**friend. **_Mia being the friend. Or the not so friend now..."

She stood up and offered him her hand. He shook it cautiously then dropped it.

"I didn't know you had friends beside Scott. Never mind girl friends."

"Dad!" He slapped his dads arm. His dad let out a chuckle. "Well I don't see any studying going on here."

Stiles pointed across the hallway to the kitchen table where there notes were.. The sheriff followed his gaze and nodded.

Mia breathed out. "Well I better get going."

Stiles grabbed his keys from a key hook. "I'll drive you."

"Are you sure? I can just call Stefan."

"Nah, let's go." She smiled at him and turned to the sheriff.

"Bye ."

He posed a polite smile and waved as they walked towards his jeep. She sensed happiness radiating from him. They got into his jeep and Mia listened inside the house.

"Good job Stiles." She heard his dad whisper.

His dad was happy for his son. That made her happy.

She smiled to herself.

When she got inside the house she set down her school bag. She took off her shoes and headed to her room. Damon ran over and stopped her in front of the stairs.

"Any news now?"

"Well Mason Lockwood told me about a old family Lockwood legend about a weapon that could kill vampires."

She narrowed her eyes. "Mason Lockwood is dead."

Damon sighed, as if he was getting ready for a long conversation."Yeah but this whole thing happened and there was this spell where people could see ghosts. It's dealt with now and they're gone. ANYWAYS..."

She threw her hands in the air. "I was gone for like 5 hours after school and this is what I miss..."

"Yeah, anyways there's this weird cave with original cave drawings. We can't enter it though because we're vampires. But me Elena and Alaric" He gestured to Alaric. She waved, she had no idea he was even there. "-are gonna go check it out if you want to join us." He walked down the main hallway and out the door.

"I definitely want to come!" She shrieked, running out the door.

Damon, Alaric and Mia told Elena they would meet her there. Alaric waited at the front of the tunnel that led to the cave for her as Damon and Mia waited in a little hidden compartment. They wanted to scare Elena, Alaric thought it was childish but with everything going on they could use a laugh.

They could see the shine of two flashlights as Elena and Alaric walked down the dark tunnel.

Elena spoke. "So the Lockwood's really have no idea that these tunnels are under their property?"

Alaric shrugged. "Careful where you shine that thing, bats hate the light."

She stopped, right in front of them. "Wait what?" Mia let out a small giggle as Damon shoved his hand in her face to shut her up.

"_Elena..._" Damon whispered.

She gasped and turned around. Mia burst into a giggle fit as Elena's face grew relieved. "Don't do that!" She slapped both of their arms.

"Scaredy Cat." Damon chuckled.

"God Damon..."

"Just ignore him. That's what I do." Alaric turned and continued down the tunnel. They followed.

"So you guys really can't get in?"

They all paused in front of the cave.

"Nope. Apparently even the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire." Mia said.

"What do you mean ancient?"

"See for yourself." Damon gestured toward the cave as Elena and Alaric stepped into it.

Mia could feel a heat radiating over her. She touched where the spell had been cast. It was like a force field, well it was a force field... It was just unusual. She shot her glance up to the cave. There were all sorts of drawings... Ones that looked like people, wolves, moons, odd writing.

Elena shown her flashlight around the cave. "What is all this...?"

Alaric sighed. "As far as I can tell its a story. With simple archeological terms its a really, really, really old story..."

They all gazed around the cave.

Alaric moved his flashlight to a drawing of three moon-like shapes. "That right there is a moon cycle." He moved it to the wolf drawing with what looked like a tiny man in front of it. "A man, a wolf."

"A werewolf." Elena realized.

"Yeah. It's the Lockwood diaries, pictionary style." Damon chuckled.

She ignored him. "I don't understand. I thought the Lockwood's came here with the original founders in the 1860's." She turned to Alaric.

"Maybe the Lockwood's did but according to this wall these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." Alaric sat down on a large boulder.

"How long?" Mia asked.

"Long." Damon faced her. "It gets better. Show them Ric."

He stood and flashed his flashlight to the writing.

"Names. They're not native either. They're written in runic, viking script."

"Vikings...?"

He flashed to the first name. "This name here if you translate it reads Niklaus." He averted his eyes from Mia to Elena.

"Klaus." Elena whispered.

Damon nodded.

"Elijah." He showed the second. Mia knew of Elijah, one of Klaus and Rebekah's many siblings who had interfered with Elena, Stefan and Damon once before. He flashed to the third name "Rebekah."

Elena and Mia just stared at the writing.

Mia spoke. "These are the names of the original family?"

Alaric nodded. "Carved into a cave that's been here since... Since way before the founding of Mystic falls. Or even the entire new world for that matter.

Elena sighed. "This has got to be one of Klaus' fakes."

Damon smirked. "That's what I said."

"That could be true except for the last name up here-" He showed the last name, "made us think otherwise."

"Whats the name?" Mia darted her hip outwards and placed a hand on it.

"Mikael."

Elena's expression went blank along with Mia's. "Mikael. A-as in the v-vampire hunter that knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena stuttered.

Damon smiled. "I like to call him Papa original."

Alaric nodded."If we take some pictures we won't have to come back. Which would be convenient. So..." Alaric fumbled around in his bag and got out a camera. Starting to take pictures.

When he was done he turned to them. "We're going to put the story together."

Mia deliberately nodded as they started to exit the cave.

* * *

Mia woke to the sound of her alarm and slammed it.

It crashed to the floor in pieces. Again.

She groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me." She had a feeling today was going to be a bad day. She put her hair in a messy braid and brushed her teeth and applied makeup. She went to her closet and picked out a gray t shirt with jeans and a brown jacket with a black scarf. She pulled on brown ugg flats and headed out the door. She would walk to school today.

She hung out with Stiles and Allison in the morning, Scott woke up late so he didn't come until the bell rang. After History and Art she headed to Allison's locker. Allison had texted her to meet her there.

"Hey, whats up?"

Allison shut her locker and faced her. "Lydia came to my house last night, she translated the rest of the Kanima part in the bestiary. I need you to come to the library with me to tell Scott. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

They walked to the library.

When they entered it Mia nodded towards a near by security camera. Allison glanced at it without seeming like she did. They walked to a bookshelf. Allison and Mia on one side and Scott and Stiles on the other.

She searched in her brown leather bag for her Samsung tablet. She pushed it through an opening to Scott and Stiles. Mia picked up a book pretending to read it.

"Its everything Lydia can translate. And trust me, she was very confused."

Scott looked through the bookshelf opening to Allison. "Yeah, what did you tell her?"

Allison looked at Mia, pretending to speak to her. "I, uh, told her we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." She grimaced.

Scott laughed. Stiles looked up to Allison with a serious face. "I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

Mia shot her glance up to Stiles and furrowed her eyebrows and smiled. He was so dorky, she thought it was adorable, she was still so captivated in him.

Allison nodded and made an odd face. "O-Oh... Great..."

Scott changed the subject. "Okay does it say how to find out who's controlling him?"

"Not really. But Stiles is right about the murderers-"

"YES!" He pulled his arm back in a victory cheer.

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about the South American priest-" She looked around hoping nobody noticed them, "who used the kanima to execute murderers in his village"

Stiles nodded. "Right, see so maybe its not all that bad."

"Until the bond crossed strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

Stiles expression grew blank. "All bad, all very very bad..."

She picked up a book. "Here's the thing though. The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't because-"

A teacher was coming around the corner, Mia could hear it. "Allison-" She tapped her shoulder.

She was silent until the teacher walked away.

Scott looked at the tablet and saw the words. e continued for her, "Not until that it resolves its past which manifested it."

Stiles sighed. "Okay that means that Jackson needs a few thousand hours of therapy, I could have told you that myself."

Mia giggled to herself a little. Stiles noticed and grinned. Scott rolled his eyes.

An idea came to Mia's head.

"You said Jackson was adopted right? What if it has something to do with his parents." They all turned to look at her. "His _**real**_ parents."

Scott spoke up. "Yeah does anybody know what actually happened to them?"

"Lydia might." Stiles replied.

"What if she doesn't know anything?"

Allison put her book back, Mia did the same. "Well he doesn't have a restraining order against me. I'll talk to him myself."

Scott looked at her curiously. "Well... what do I do?"

"You have a History exam, remember?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows and nodded at Scott and he sighed.

Allison grabbed his hand through the opening, caressing it with her thumb. "Promise me?"

"If he does anything you run the other way okay?"

"I can take care of myself."

Scott's face turned serious. "Allison if you get hurt while I'm busy doing some stupid test someone is going to have to take care of me if he does anything."

"Like?"

"Like weird, bizarre, anything."

Stiles stuck his head through the opening.

"ANYTHING EVIL."

Allison pushed his head back as he made a weird noise. He bumped into a stack of books, making them fall. Mia laughed.

She turned to Scott as Stiles was busy re stacking them. "If she needs help she can just call me Scott." She whispered to him.

Scott nodded, "Thank you."

She smiled politely.

**A/N: Pretty choppy and boring chapter. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing, following and reading though :)**


	19. Chapter 19

She walked into her chemistry classroom with Stiles, Scott and Allison trailing behind them. They all took their usual seats. Stiles bounced his knee. She put her hand on his knee.

"Don't stress." He stopped bouncing his knee and glanced at her. "You'll do fine."The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly. He picked her hand up and held it.

A paper ball came flying across the room and hit Stiles in the head. He turned his gaze to see Scott. He shot his middle finger up at Scott and Mia laughed. Scott just stuck his tongue out, she could hear Allison laughing slightly from the other side of the room.

The late bell rang and Mr. Harris stepped in the class. He went around to each table and handed them a test paper.

"You have an hour. Go."

She looked down at her test paper and scanned the booklet. She knew all this stuff.

She pressed her pen to the paper and started writing.

* * *

She sauntered to the front of the class, placing her st paper on Mr. Harris' desk.

When she headed back to her desk she noticed Stiles fiddling with his pencil. He had lost focus on the test. He put the pencil in his mouth, gnawing on it. She sat in her seat and raised her hand to rub his back once or twice. He shut his eyes and put his pencil down. He looked at her and back at the test, finishing off the last 5 questions. She focused her vision on his test paper. He had wrote the last 5 correctly. She smiled to herself as he handed his test to Mr. Harris.

Erica Reyes was the last one finished. As she handed hers in the bell rang. Mia picked up her bags and waited for Stiles. They exited the classroom and made their way to Mia's English Class.

Stiles clasped their hands together as they walked. They passed Elena, Bonnie and Caroline in the hallway who made hearts with their hands and kissy faces at them as they passed.

Mia shook her head. "They're so embarrassing."

Stiles turned to them. They immediately stopped what they were doing. Stiles' face grew curios. He turned to Mia and gave her a long, passionate kiss. It took her by surprise. She looked at him and grinned as they continued down the hallway. They both peered back at the group of girls who were giggling like 5 year olds. She giggled as well, as Stiles looked at her and smiled.

They stopped at her classroom. Lydia walked passed them and smiled, entering the classroom. Mia waved to her. She looked at Stiles and clutched her books like she usually did when Stiles made her feel good.

"Thank you for walking me to class." She brushed her hair out of her face.

He smiled and pecked her, walking away.

Halfway through English class she decided to listen in for Allison.

"-ah, yeah. Great."

She heard Matt Daehler's voice.

"Alright, it's Friday so... looking forward to it." She heard footsteps, estimating that he had walked away. She heard grunting and groaning and a door opening.

"Jackson..."

"In here." She heard the water running, they must be in the boys locker room.

She heard a pause.

"Something wrong?"

"Y-y-you c-could have warned me..."

Mia shot up in the middle of a lecture. She received a couple of odd stares. She looked at Lydia who gave her a disoriented look. She picked up her bag and ran to the door of the classroom.

"Where do you think your going?" Mr. Thomas stopped her, putting his arm in front of the door.

"Washroom..."

"You can wait. Should have gone at lunch." He narrowed his eyes at her.

She faced him and looked into his eyes, compelling him. "You will let me go. I'm heading home early because I don't feel well. Okay?"

His eyes relaxed. "Okay." He moved his arm and she sprinted down the hallway. She heard Allison's heartbeat speed up. She threw her bag by the door of the locker room and ran inside.

Allison was pressed against the wall and Jackson was against her, his claws stroking her face. He wasn't wearing any clothes either, he was soaked in water. He had just come from the shower.

"JACKSON STOP!"

They turned to see Mia, when Jackson was distracted Allison flipped his arm and grabbed his neck, pushing him back. He flipped her over and he was on top of her. Mia was about to tackle him when she heard Scott down the hallway.

Jackson started trembling. "A-Allison?" He got off of her. "What are you doing here." he yelled.

She slid back against the wall.

Scott opened the door. He had anger and rage spread across his face.

"I-I'm fine." Allison reassured him. "Scott...?"

Jackson slid on his shorts and stared at Scott, who was now charging at him.

"Scott! I'm fine!"

Scott tackled him against the lockers, which had fallen. They were now covered in dents too.

Jackson was enraged now too. "I have a reSTRAINING ORDER."

"Trust me." he grunted. "I restrain my self."

Jackson stood and charged at Scott this time.

"Guys, STOP!" Mia screamed. She ran over to Allison and gave her a hand, she rose.

"What happened?"

Allison just shook her head.

She heard a series of crashes behind her and turned around to see Scott go for a fallen Jackson and then Jackson kicked his feet into Scott's gut, like a kangaroo, sending Scott flying. He bashed against the wall. Parts of the tile on the wall shattered. Scott got up as Jackson walked over to the lockers. Scott wolfed out and jumped over one of the shower walls, kicking Jackson in the back of the head and pushing him forward. Jackson grabbed a weight from the bench and threw it at Scott, Scott dodged it and grabbed it, throwing it on the ground. It looked like something from the Matrix. Jackson ran up to him and slammed him into one of the sinks, shattering it. Mia sped over to Jackson and clasped her hand around his neck and pushed his back against the wall. He grunted and stared at her, confused at her strength and speed she supposed. She looked at Scott who was trying to charge at Jackson again. She held up her hand to stop him.

Jackson flipped her arm over and stapled her to the ground. Continuing their fight. She stood up and brushed herself off, sighing. Jackson bolted over to Scott and pushed him through the door to the hallway, leaving it on its hinges. Scott fell to the ground and Jackson on top of him, trying to uppercut him. She ran over and pulled Jackson off to see Erica and Stiles. She narrowed her eyes at Stiles and cocked her head. He just shook his head and mouthed _I'll explain later. _She nodded and tried to hold Jackson back, she had to look like she was struggling though with Stiles there. Which sucked because she didn't want to look weak.

Stiles ran over to Scott and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. He tried to grab him around the waist but he was squirming, trying to get to Jackson. He slipped multiple times. Jackson slipped from my grasp and Erica helped me hold him down as Allison ran out the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Harris yelled from the end of the hallway "Hey!"

A crowd of kids peered around the hallway, Matt Daehler and Stefan ran up to us. Stefan ran up beside me and gave me a questioning look.

"What do you IDIOTS think you're doing? Jackson. **Calm. Down. **McCall, care to explain yourself? Stilinski?"

Stiles just shook his head and released Scott. Scott rolled his eyes

"You dropped this." Everyone turned to Matt who was holding Allison's tablet. Mr. Harris snatched it from his hands.

"You and you." He pointed to Scott and Jackson. " Actually _**all**_ of you. Detention. 3:00 o'clock."

She released Jackson and groaned, just as everyone else did.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is really short so I decided to post it right after. Thanks again for reeaaadddiiinnng lovelys 3**


	20. Chapter 20

They all walked into the library single file. Allison, Matt and Jackson were at one table, Stiles, Scott and Erica at another and finally Stefan and Mia at the last.

Jackson sat down and pointed to Scott and Stiles. "Uh, we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools."

"All these tools?" Mr. Harris questioned, crossing his arms.

"No just us tools." Stiles sighed.

"Fine. You two, with them." Stiles walked over with Scott to Stefan and Mia's table.

"I'm going to kill him." Scott announced as soon as he sat down.

Stiles held up a finger. "No you're not. You are going to find out who is controlling him and then you're gonna help save him." He patted Scott's arm.

Scott shook his head. "No you're right. Let's kill him."

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhh. No."

Mia sighed and sat back against her chair.

Scott leaned against the table and used his arms as a pillow.

"I don't understand whats going on..." Stefan whispered. Mia waved him away with her hand. "I'll explain to you later." She looked at Scott for the _okay_ and Scott gave her a slight nod. Stefan just sighed and leaned back on his seat as well.

Stiles looked at Mia then peered over her shoulder to Jackson's table. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Hey. What if its Matt?"

"The lizard thingy?" Stefan questioned. Stiles glanced at him.

Mia shook her head. "No shhhh Stefan, I'll explain later." He groaned. It was funny, Stefan hated not knowing. It bugged him to death.

Stiles continued. "I mean this whole thing comes back to the video right?"

Scott raised his head up. "Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing."

"Exactly!" He whisper-shouted. "He's trying to throw suspicion off himself."

Everyone glanced at Matt, who was casually eating a bag of chips.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of the Argent's hunters and the mechanic working on your jeep?" Mia asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, turning to face her.

"Why?" Scott threw his hands in the air.

Stiles glared at Matt "Because... he's evil."

Scott shook his head. "You just don't like him."

He grimaced. "The guy bugs me... I don't know what it is." He leaned back on his seat and made a face, as if he was getting a better look at Matt. "Just look at his face." They all turned to him again.

Mia bounced her knee. What if it was Matt? She would sense it though, wouldn't she? Then again The controller isn't supernatural, Jackson is.

Matt offered Jackson a chip, raising his eyebrows. Jackson glared at him and narrowed his eyes. Scott turned to Stiles. "Got any other theories?"

Stiles pressed his tongue to the side of his cheek, making it bulge out, and shook his head.

"You okay?"

Everyone's head snapped to Jackson. "I have to go to the bathroom." He rubbed his head. Drops of sweat slid down the side of his forehead.

"You don't look so good." Mr. Harris stood up as Jackson exited the library. "No one leaves their seats." He followed Jackson out the door. Stiles drummed his fingers against the table. As soon as Mr. Harris was out of sight him and Scott sprinted over to Erica's table.

She immediately turned to Stefan. "Okay Jackson is the kanima, someone is controlling him and we're trying to figure out who."

Stefan leaned forward, allured in her words. "Elaborate please?"

She explained everything she could in the short amount of time as Stiles and Scott talked to Erica. She didn't like Erica. She bugged her. Probably because it seemed like she was hitting on Stiles but whatever. That was a good enough reason. Oh and the fact that they're natural enemies in a supernatural but natural world. She liked Scott and Tyler though. Just not Erica.

The intercom made a cracking noise. _**"**__**Scott McCall please report to the principal's office."**_

Scott stood up. Everyone had a scornful or confused look on their face, wondering why he was called down. Stiles rose and walked over to Mia and Stefan's table, sitting down.

"Jackson's parents died the day before he was born." He announced with a whisper.

"So Jackson's mother had a c-section when she died?" Stefan asked. Stiles turned to him, eyeballing him.

"I told him." She nodded to Stefan. "Scott said it was okay. He won't tell anyone."

"Ooooooh." He folded his hands. "but yes, that's what happened."

Stefan leaned back and made a _hmm_ noise. He was in his thinking mode. She let him think and faced Stiles, raising her eyebrows. He knew what she was wondering about. Why Erica and him were together in the hallway. Not that she cared as to why they were talking, but they looked like they were in a pretty serious conversation.

He took out his phone, typing away. "What are you doing..?"

He pointed to his ears and flashed his eyes to Erica and back to her. He was stating the fact that she could hear them. He pressed a button and locked his phone. After a few seconds her phone buzzed.

**From Stiles AKA Sexiest man on earth: She confronted me and asked me why I was asking Lydia about Jackson's parents. I got a little pissed and walked away. She told me that Jackson's parents died. So I asked her how and when and why but she started to ignore me. She figured out it was Jackson by the way I was acting and I told her she couldn't tell Derek. I said just because she was turned doesn't mean she could go around destroying people's lives. She said that's all anyone ever did to her and then she randomly announced she used to like me. I kind of just ignored her and that's when Scott and Jackson smashed through the door and started fighting.**

She frowned at the text and looked up at him. He just laughed quietly. He tapped her knee with his toe. "You're jealous."

She flushed. "No I' m not!"

He let out another chuckle and grabbed her hand underneath the table from the other side. "She just bugs me." he said mimicking his voice to when he was talking about Matt.

He gave her a look.

"She's not too fond of you either." Erica announced, without looking up from her laptop.

Mia rolled her eyes. Stiles just continued to laugh. A couple minutes latter Mr. Harris walked in and grabbed his bag. Everyone stood deliberately and picked up their bags, assuming it was a signal to leave. He laughed a cold laugh. "OH. I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving, but none of you are." Stiles sat down. "You may go once you're down with your re-shelving." He pointed to a several stacks of books. He patted the books. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Matt threw his chip bag in frustration and Stefan sighed.

Scott and Jackson eventually came back and Mia, Allison, Scott and Stiles all joined together to re-stack books. Jackson looked worse then before though, he had beads of sweat all over his face an was shaking and fidgeting.

Stiles and Scott explained to Allison what they found out as Mia stacked books. Stefan was in a different isle then them. She peeped through an opening to see Jackson looking at a book, staring at it as if he had never seen a book before. He blinked his eyes continuously. Hard blinks though, like you were trying to get something out of your eyes. She ignored him and stacked books where the opening was, facing the rest of the gang. Scott was starting to walk away.

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him."

Stefan peeped out from another isle to join them Scott walked slowly towards a fallen book on the floor, Stefan and Mia joined him. They turned around the corner of another isle to see Matt laying on the floor, the nape of his neck slashed. He was paralyzed, that's what Scott said happened when you were cut by the kanima. It was on his spine so he was paralyzed all the way down. She had explained this to Stefan. They all ran to him and huddled over to him. He was unconscious. He was still breathing and his heart was beating though.

She heard a noise. She looked up to see Jackson in his snake-like form jumping over the bookshelves, crashing into one of the lights. It started flickering. He smashed the ceiling tiles, making them fall everywhere. She shielded her face.

Scott shifted, not fully, but he had his canine teeth and his eyes changed. Stefan stood up and flew around the other side of the bookshelf trying to find Jackson but be hidden from Stiles, Matt, Allison and the security cameras. Stefan didn't know Allison knew about them. Mia picked up Matt's head.

"Erica!" Scott screamed.

Erica yelped from far away, she must have been in her half-wolf form too. Jackson continued to smash the ceiling and jump across the bookshelves. She gently placed Matt's head on top of a book and ran to the isle Allison and Stiles were in. She bumped into Stiles halfway through and he grabbed her, hugging her and squeezing her as tight as he could.

"I'm okay." She whispered into his ear, her lips touching them.

He released her and tugged her hand towards the isle they were in. He shielded her as Jackson destroyed the library. It was cute because really she should be shielding him, he didn't know about her though.

She heard a girl scream and a thud. Stiles moved so that he was shielding both Allison and her.

"Erica," Stefan yelled. She heard him say something to her but it was too loud

She heard a whirring sound. It was Stefan coming around the side of the isle they weren't facing she assumed.

There was another crash and a buzzing sound coming from one if the lights She heard Scott howl out and she slipped through Stiles' arms and out to the center of the library. He screamed after her but she ignored him. She had to do something, it would be selfish not to do anything with the powers she had.

She was just in time to see Jackson thrust Scott backwards with his claws. She sped up with her powers and grabbed Scott before he hit one of the trolleys holding a stack of books. He dusted himself off. "Thanks." She flashed back to the bookshelf Stiles was at. He didn't see. Good.

She nodded at Scott and looked at Jackson. His eyes were the eyes of snakes. He had a million teeth and claws. The right side of his face was covered in scales and faded away to normal skin on to the left side of his face. Stiles and Allison peered around the corner.

"Mia! Scott!" Mia and Scott looked at each other then to Stiles and Allison. They ran back to the isle they were in.

"Stefan?!" She screamed out. He popped up behind them and she sighed in relief. "Erica, somethings wrong with her. She looks like she got knocked out but she's still responding. I... I can't explain it." There was another thudding sound and they all moved forward to see around the bookshelf. Stiles kept a tight arm around her waist as they knelt down. Scott was the closest and he held an arm in front of everybody.

They looked at Jackson as the light flickered. His head turned towards them in a distorted way. He crooked his neck to the sighed and his mouth fell open, his tongue lolling out slightly. He raised his arm to a near by chalkboard and wrote.

**STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU.**

Jackson's arm dropped when he finished writing. It wasn't him, she could tell. It was like a demon was controlling his body and he was just the meat suit. His head fell forward.

Stefan ran up and went for him, trying to tackle him but he jumped over him, onto the bookshelf and out a high window.

Everyone got up to get a closer look at the board.

"Guys." They looked over to Stefan who was standing over a shaking Erica. Even though she didn't quite like Erica doesn't mean she wouldn't help her. They all ran over to her. Stiles helped Mia pick her up as she shook uncontrollably.

"Woah, woah, woah," Stiles grabbed her head and Mia grabbed her waist. They flipped her to her side as Erica made a series of noises. "I think she's having a seizure."

Allison ran over to Matt to check if he was okay.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Mia shrieked.

"D-Derek. O-o-only to D-Derek"

They both nodded.

"Go." Allison replied through an opening in the book shelf.

Scott raced past the book shelf and around it to Allison and Matt. "Hey. Scott!" Stiles called out. He leaned down with her and put an arm around her waist. "I'm staying here with you."

"Matt.. I-I gotta call an ambulance. Stiles can't take her like that." she stuttered "Just... go."

"It just doesn't feel right!"

"Its okay." She looked into his eyes, peering into his soul.

"No... No its not. No its not right."

"It doesn't- It doesn't mean anything." She looked as if she was getting upset and looked down at an unconscious Matt.

"But it feels like it does-"

"Scott..." She huffed. "Go."

He hesitated. "Go." She repeated. He grabbed her face and gave her a long kiss on her forehead.

Mia looked to Stefan. She nudged him and nodded to Allison and Matt. He nodded, understanding. He jogged over to them and picked up Matt. Scott nodded and smiled in gratitude to Stefan. Stefan returned the smile. Scott ran over and picked up Erica. Stiles and Mia stood up.

"I'll go with Allison and Stefan. Go with Scott. Just call me when you get back okay?"

He looked between Matt and Erica, back and forth, deciding. She gave him a small push. "Go with them."

He grabbed the sides of her face and stroked it with his thumbs. "I'll call you when I get back then." She smiled and he pulled her face to his, crashing their lips together. They kissed for a few brief seconds and then he turned and ran out of the annihilated library. She turned to Stefan and Allison.

"Lets go." They all nodded and flew out the door and into Stefan's car.

**A/N: Intense eh, let me know what you think guys :) Thanks for following this story and reading it. Considering this is my first fan fic I am very happy with the results so far. I hope you are too! Obviously there is some little things I need to change though, anyways thanks for reading. Keep following and reviewing. Thanks lovely's 3**


	21. Chapter 21

_Mia was in a giant room. There were people everywhere waltzing around her. Everyone was dressed formally. She saw Allison and Scott together, Danny with another boy, Jackson with Lydia and she was with Stiles. Everyone seemed genuinely happy. She looked to Stiles who was smiling and blushing like a little boy. She crushed her lips with his and kissed him passionately. They kissed for a few seconds,eventually turning into a few minutes._

_He kissed her one more time and stopped for air. They rested their foreheads on each other."Let's go somewhere more private."_

_She smiled, biting her lip, and followed him hand in hand. He walked out of the fire exit and across the road to the forest. He dragged her down a path and tugged her behind a tree. He pressed her against a tree and continued to smooch. After about 5 minutes or so he sped it up. He grew more aggressive and so did she. She spun him around, placing him against the tree. She continued to kiss him, slightly letting her tongue touch his lips._

_She couldn't help it. She bit his bottom lip._

_Before she knew it she was transitioning. She stopped kissing him and turned around, hunched over. It was dark, almost pitch black where they were._

"_Ow." She heard him lick his lips... "What the..." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mia?"_

_She swung him around and pushed him away. __**"Go away." **__He took a few steps back, crashing into the tree. He regained himself and looked at Mia. She was still hunched over._

_The scent of him was overpowering her. She breathed in and out and in and out. She fanned herself with her hand. Nothing worked. She could feel her senses governed over her._

"_Mia." He yelled sternly._

"_Run Stiles."_

"_What..." He shook his head, trying to get a better look at her. She looked up from the corner of her eye at him. He tried reaching out for her. She hissed. She wanted so badly to kiss him and taste the warm liquid that would quench her thirst._

"_Did you just hiss..." He held up his phone, pressing a button so he could use it as a flashlight. His mouth was gaping now. He took a step back. She covered her face. "Stiles..." She mumbled._

_He fell back and tripped. He had cut his neck now. Out of all the places how did a bush manage to cut his neck. Why not his hand. He stood and started to run._

_She couldn't help herself. She appeared before him, crashing into her. She glared at his neck.. He covered it and tried running the other way. She appeared before him again._

_His breathing got deeper. His palms sweaty. His tongue swollen. His pulse rising._

_She grabbed his shoulder and pierced his the skin of his neck with her fangs._

She sat up, gasping for air. She really shouldn't have had an energy drink (that she didn't even like for that matter, she was just trying to stay awake for Stiles) before bed. She wiped her forehead and sat back in relief. She glanced at her clock. 1:00am. Maybe he fell asleep.

_Just a dream_ she repeated to herself over and over. She started to stress out about it though. She was going to have to tell him sometime. That or flee the town and make everyone forget. She liked this town though, nice people, good friends, great boyfriend. She groaned. How could she tell Stiles without scaring him. At least he was familiar with the supernatural. His best friends a werewolf after all.

Her phone buzzed and she snatched it as fast as she could.

"Hello?"

"Hey its me. Sorry I fell asleep and had this weird dream. You were in it actually, but I forgot to call you and I woke up just now so yeah. Sorry if I woke you."

"No its fine." She yawned. "You didn't."

"You totally did. Oh my god. I'm horrible at being a boyfriend."

"No no! I swear. I had a weird dream too, which you were also in. I was already awake. Just thinking."

"Huh. That's weird."

"Yeah. Anyways what happened with Erica?"

Stiles sighed. "We have no idea. Neither did Derek. He tried to speed up her immune system so she could heal from whatever kind of attack she was having but nothing worked. Eventually she just calmed down and we put her to bed."

"Oh. Well at least she's okay then."

He made a _mhm_ noise. "So what happened with Matt?"

"Took him to the hospital. They said he had concussion. They gave him some medication and let him stay there the night. They might let him go to school tomorrow but with precautions." Actually she left out the fact that he had a cut on the back of his neck. Stefan and her had to go around to every nurse and the Doctor in the room, compelling them to ignore it. And compelling Matt to forget about it as well.

"I see. It's good that hes okay but he still bugs me. A lot. Especially when he talks to you." It had been kind of awkward during the hospital visit because Matt had tried to flirt with her. Asking to hold hands or come closer. He asked Allison that too. They both denied his offers though.

"Now who's jealous?" She laughed.

"Shhhhh."

She laughed again.

He yawned into the phone.

"I'll let you go to bed, sleepy head. Goodnight."

He yawned again, slightly laughing which came out as a weird jumble of noises into the phone. "Goodnight beautiful."

She laughed. "Goodnight." And hung up.

* * *

After she had gotten ready she heard talking downstairs. She threw her bag on her shoulder and trotted down the stairs. She saw Elena fighting with Damon and Stefan, but not actually fighting. She was training. Elena kind of reminded her of Allison, how she always wanted to be stronger. Alaric was sorting out pictures that he had took previously of the cave wall to put the story together. She walked into the living room. They turned to look at her and then flipped their head back to continue their conversation.

Elena swung at Damon with her stake and he swung her arm down. She kicked her leg up to his face and he ducked. He grabbed her arm as she swung again and spoke. "The ghost of Christmas past, Mason Lockwood, said the cave could lead us to a weapon that could kill Klaus."

Elena swung again. "Yeah but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?"

"Yes." She turned and swung at Stefan.

Stefan dodged it and began speaking. "It probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael."

"Didn't you already find him?" Mia asked.

Damon nodded. "We lost him though." He grabbed Elena and swung her forward, leaning over her shoulder, now he was holding the stake. "Bang. You're dead." She groaned. He pushed her butt forward with the tip of his shoes to Stefan. Stefan grabbed her and held her in his arms.

Alaric looked up and back at his photographic work. "These images, at the very least, might tell us what that weapon is."

Elena sighed and walked over. "Then all we have to do is find out what they mean."

Damon shrugged. "Fine, fine. If I'm being irritatingly optimistic like you guys," He pointed with the stake, "how do you suppose we do that."

"Well if the story is about the original families living here then we go straight to the source." Elena raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Rebekah?" Mia questioned.

"Yep. She goes to out school now so I'll talk to her sometime later today."

Mia nodded.

When she got outside of the house she saw Stiles. Stiles offered to drive her to school and she gladly accepted. When she got into the jeep she was surprised to see Scott there as well. She sat in the back and Stiles gave her an apologetic look. She smiled, she didn't mind.

They were in the school parking lot now. Stiles pulled into what seemed like the last parking space. They all got out of the car, except for Stiles who leaped out of the car instead, and grabbed their bags, with a few minutes to spare before the bell. They had been taking about some underground rave. Stiles invited Mia in which she gladly accepted to as well.

"There's got to be some other way to get tickets right?" Scott said, pulling his backpack strap over his shoulder.

"Wait. You guys don't even have tickets yet?"

Stiles shook his head. "It's a secret show Scott, there's only one way. And its a secret"

"Hey"

They turned to see Matt Daehler.

He walked closer to them. "Any of you guys know why no ones getting suspended after what happened yesterday at school?"

"Nobody got hurt..." Stiles shrugged.

Matt eyed him. "I.. I got a concussion..."

"Well nobody got seriously hurt." He spoke slower, as if Matt didn't understand.

"I was in the ER for six hours!" He narrowed his eyebrows at Stiles.

"Hey, you want to know the truth Matt." She could sense Stiles getting heated now. "Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of _**problems**_ right now." He pushed his backpack back and bent to the ground, hovering his hand over the sidewalk a couple of inches.

Mia grabbed his shoulder, he calmed down and rose again.

Scott looped his fingers through the straps of his back pack and sighed. He shrugged slightly. "Are you ok..?"

"Uh I'm fine now. So you didn't get any tickets for the rave either?"

Scott made a face. "Are they still selling?"

"No, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying, seems like everyone is gonna be there."

He shrugged and left.

Stiles pushed his tongue to the side of his cheek, making it bulge out. "I don't like him." he licked his lips.

She shook her head and laughed, turning towards the school.

* * *

After Drama class she made her way to gym, excited to see Stiles. She changed into shorts and a long sleeved top. She put her hair into a pony tail and slipped on her runners. She pushed through the gym doors and scouted out for Stiles. When she saw him they jogged towards each other.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hello." He grinned.

He was about to speak when Coach Finsotck cut him off. "I have a cold today. SO you guys will be running laps while I figure out this new phone." He made a face at the phone and swiped it with his finger.

"Sorry what?" she asked him.

"Uh, never mind."

She brushed it off and walked outside the gym doors with their hands enfolded together.

She looked across the field to see Elena talking to Rebekah. Mia ignored their conversation, she would just ask Elena about it later.

"Want to come over today?" She squeezed his hand.

He squeezed it back. "Sure but I have practice till 5:30 so I probably won't be over until after then."

"Okay, that's fine." She released his hand and jogged ahead.

He chased after her.

* * *

Mia ran to Elena's house after. Elena towed her to her room and filled her in on her and Rebekah's talk.

Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah's father was a landowner in Europe. Their parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland, they wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate. Back then part of the world hadn't been discovered yet, well at least not by anyone in our history books. So they came here. Her mother knew the witch Ayana where their was a mystical land where everyone was healthy, blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. They were werewolves, to them they were just neighbors though. They lived in peace with them during which they had children, including them. Once they grew up to the age they looked they sneaked out on a full moon, which was forbidden. Henrick, their youngest brother got attached by a werewolf. He was gone. That's when their peace ended. The necklace Elena wore belonged to the original witch, who turned them into vampires for protection. Her mother could turn them because she was the original witch. Rebekah wasn't one because she was a vampire. She couldn't be a vampire and a witch. Her father killed them to complete their transition then made them drink. Eventually their neighbors turned on them. They learned that the tree that gave them life to be vampires, could also take it away so they burned it. And they couldn't control their hunger.

So with that, the predatory species was born.

Apparently when Klaus made his first kill, it triggered his werewolf senses. Esther had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers so Klaus wasn't his son. So she tried to make it right by putting the hybrid curse on him she turned her back on him after though. Mikael went on a rampage and killed half the village then he went home and killed her, Klaus watched. After wards her father took of in a rage and their family scattered.

"Woah." Was all she could say as she sat on Elena's bed.

"Yea. There's something else though... "

She cocked her head questioningly.

"I talked to Alaric, who talked to Bonnie about the cave drawings, who told him and then he told me that Mikael didn't kill Esther. Klaus did."

Mia's mouth was gaping open. She covered it with her hand. "Rebekah will be pissed..."

She nodded and made her way to her vanity, combing through her hair. "Yep, so I'm going over there right now to tell her. Maybe if she hated Klaus as much as we did she would help to kill him."

She blew out a large relaxed breath. "Want me to come with you? I live there after all, because I don't think Stefan and Damon are home anyways. I can skip going for a hunt, I'm not really thirsty anyways."

"Naw. It's fine. I'll call you after wards, tell you what happened."

She grinned. "Okay." She stood. "Make sure you're gone before six o'clock though because I'm hanging out with Stiles"

Elena nodded at her reflection in the mirror.

"See ya, call me or text me when you're done with Rebekah." She smiled.

Elena looked away from her vanity mirror to say goodbye to her friend. "Bye." She grinned and waved.

Mia strutted to the window and perched on the ledge, ready to jump to the ground. She looked to see if anybody was on the street, it was deserted.

"You can use the door you know..." She smirked and gave her a weird look.

She shrugged. "That's no fun." She leaped from the windowsill and flew to the ground, landing on her the heels of her feet.. She smiled, satisfied and walked along the sidewalk towards the nearest forest opening.

**A/N: Thanks for everything guys! Tell me what you're thinking! xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

She walked into the house, her arms full of groceries. With Stiles coming over she wanted to have food in the house. Alaric, Bonnie and Elena were coming over more often anyways. Caroline ate a lot too. Which was weird, she assumed it was Caroline's form of control to eat human food that much.

She made her way to the fridge when she heard talking. Elena and Rebekah to be precise. She laid the groceries on the floor and peaked her head into the study room.

Elena was moving towards Rebekah. The fire was brightly lit. She clued in that Rebekah must have been throwing something in it. She sniffed the air, papers, or pictures.

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years," She started to yell now. "We have to make to make it stop!"

"DON'T TALK. JUST SHUT UP. DON'T TALK ANYMORE. NOTHING." Elena was pinned against the wall now with Rebekah's fangs snapping at her.

Mia ran and clotheslined Rebekah.

Rebekah didn't fight back. She rose and sighed. Her cheeks were flushed as her face turned back to normal. She took a step back from them as tears welled in her eyes. She fell onto her knees and sobbed. A flood of tears gushed down her cheeks, staining them. She covered her face with her hands and knelt over.

Mia paced over to her and put her hand on Rebekah's shoulder. She hesitated slightly at her touch and continued to weep. She sighed. Inside Rebekah was just a girl and she had lost her mother too young.

She grabbed Elena's hand and lead her to the kitchen to give Rebekah time alone.

Elena sighed as Mia started to put the groceries away.

"I think she's on our side now." Elena looked at her feet. Mia could sense her pity for Rebekah. Mia felt bad for her too, thinking for so long Mikael had killed her when actually it was the brother that she cherished and was so close with. Vampires weren't the most reliable creatures anyway, but she trusted him.

Mia nodded in agreement. "You should go. I'll give her time then make sure she gets to bed." She glanced at the clock. It was 5:50. He would be here any minute.

Elena sighed and made her way to the door. "See ya."

Mia waved and closed the door. She continued to put groceries away as Rebekah continued to break down. It kind of stated an act of redemption, well Mia thought so. Even though she didn't do anything to redeem herself. Seeing her like this made her realize the human side of her though.

She finished quickly, using her speed. She played around with her phone for a couple minutes.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Shit."

She made her way and opened the door. "Can you wait here for like one second? Or you can go into my room if you want. Or the kitchen." She gestured to the kitchen.

He stepped in and pecked her cheek. "Yeah sure." She blushed. He took of his shoes and went to the kitchen as Mia walked into the Study. Rebekah was sitting cross legged by the fire with a blanket over her shoulders.

"Did you know?" She continued to look at the fire, not even turning to look at Mia.

"Not until this afternoon." She placed her hand on Rebekah's shoulder. She stood and wiped her already smudged make up.

"Let's get you to bed." Rebekah nodded. Mia lead her to her bedroom, she was too disoriented to make it by herself. Stiles looked at them as they walked by the gigantic kitchen. He turned his head and narrowed his eyebrows at them. She continued to walk, pretending not to meet his gaze and led Rebekah to her bed. She just plopped down and pulled the covers over her. Mia walked out, shutting the door lightly. She headed to the kitchen.

Stiles was looking at the ceiling, spinning on one of the bar stools by the kitchen table. When he realized she was there he stopped.

"Why was she here..." He pointed to the hallway where her room was and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you another time." She sighed.

"You always say that..."

She shrugged, hoping he would drop it. "Want food?"

"Please. I'm starving." he folded his hands together and made a begging gesture, with a pleading face plastered on him.

She laughed and walked to the fridge. He smiled and stopped his begging gesture.

"What do you want?"

He got up from the bar stool. "What do you have?"

She gestured to the fridge.

He ran over and looked at the fridge. He pulled out bread and cheese and lettuce with random meats and ingredients. She observed his hunting skills and sat down on the bar stool. He continued to forage the fridge placing food on his bread, making a huge sandwich.

She placed her hands underneath her chin and spun her chair a little bit. He replaced the ingredients back in the fridge and took his first bite.

He chewed it a little bit, examining the taste, and looked at Mia.

"What" He mumbled, mouth full of food.

She grinned. "Nothing"

He ate half of his sandwich as they talked for a bit. She decided he could finish his food upstairs and grabbed his hand, tugging him upstairs.

She opened her bedroom door and sat on the bed. He followed her to the bed and put his food on the night table.

He pressed his nose against the side of her face. She smiled to herself and grabbed his chin. She pecked his lips. He moved closer. She pecked his lips again, and again. He pressed his lips to hers and they kissed for a bit. She threw him on the bed so she was on top of him. He continued to kiss her. He pecked her chin and then her neck a couple of times. She shut her eyes, enjoying it. When he moved his lips back up she grabbed his face aggressively and kissed him multiple times. She stopped and felt him smile underneath her lips. She pecked him one more time then fell on her back onto the bed. She didn't want to push herself any further and test her strength.

She heard his heavy breathing. She pulled her bed covers over them and cuddled up to him, switching the TV on. "You can finish your sandwich now." She smiled, looking up at him.

He looked down at her and grinned. "You sure? Because I don't mind this." He kissed her passionately "Or this." He moved to the corners of her lips and then to her neck.

She laughed. "Eat."

He chuckled and picked up his food.

He chewed on it as they watched MTV.

When he finished he placed his arm around her shoulder as she nuzzled into his chest. They relaxed.

* * *

She woke up and gasped.

"Shhh, its okay. It's just Damon and Stefan coming in." Stiles squeezed her shoulder.

She laid back down and relaxed.

"Sorry. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

She peered up at him. "Sorry I fell asleep..."

He smiled. "It's okay. I like watching you sleep." He paused, "Oh my god. That sounded really creepy..."

She burst into laughter and kissed his cheek. He blushed and flipped the covers off of himself. "Well I should go. I have to go to Scott's house to pick some stuff up and it's eleven. Sorry I can't stay longer."

She shrugged. "Its fine."

She walked him to the front door. He slipped on his shoes and opened the door. She shivered and hugged herself as the cold night breeze hit her.

He slid off his sweater and held it out to her. It was the gray striped one that she liked.

"I'm not the one going outside you are." She laughed.

He shrugged. "I'm hot anyways."

She winked, "Yes you are!"

He laughed and clapped. "You're getting as cheesy as I am!"

She giggled and took the sweater. "Thank you."

"No problem." He grinned and gave her a passionate kiss before heading to his jeep. HE pivoted and turned back to her. "Just one more." He kissed her again and smiled, this time actually leaving. She leaned against the door frame as he got into his car, driving away.

She closed the door and wrapped the sweater around her, encompassed in his scent. She sniffed in and smiled to herself.

She made her way up the stairs and took off her makeup. She put her hair into a bun and strutted to bed, falling asleep watching TV.

* * *

"So you have tickets?"

Stiles nodded. "Isaac got us some."

They were walking towards their last class of the day, chemistry.

"Okay, hooray!"

He smiled as they took their seats. "After school we're going to Dr. Deatons to talk to him. He has this theory that we can trap the kanima if we trap its master too. He's saying it might not be Jackson that is afraid of the water but it is probably his master." Dr. Deaton was the head vet at Scott's work. Scott worked there regularly, he had told her that.

"Isn't Jackson captain of the swim time?"

Stiles nodded. "Exactly... You can come if you want."

"I'm definitely coming."

He smiled.

The late bell rang and Mr. Harris handed out the marked Chemistry tests.

She got her test. 90%. She nodded, satisfied. She looked over at Stiles. He was rubbing his hand through his short hair.

"What'd you get?"

"69%..."

"That's good!" She clapped quietly.

"I really thought I had this though."

"Hey, just be happy you passed."

She listened in to Scott, who was groaning. She took it as a sign he didn't pass.

He nodded. "True. What did you get?"

"Not telling." She shoved her paper in her binder.

"Aww come on! I told you mine." He reached for her binder. She pulled it underneath the desk and rested on it. "Nu uh!"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay Class. Seeing as half of you failed that test I suggest you take notes on this video I will be displaying. Hopefully you will pay attention this time." Mr. Harris turned off the lights and put the video inside the small TV.

It was silent and dark, so she didn't really talk to Stiles during class. She caressed his hand occasionally but that was it, just a simple gesture. When the bell rang her Scott and Stiles flew out of the class room towards the parking lot. They wanted to skip the after school traffic. They climbed into his jeep, this time Scott in the back and made their way into town towards the vet.

When they got there Stiles leaped over the counter. Mia put her hand on the wood and instantly regretted it, repelling her hand. It had burned her.

Scott opened the small opening in the counter with his foot. "Mountain ash. It repels anything supernatural. It didn't hurt as much as vervain did, but still burned her. She shoved her hand in her pocket and nodded, making note of the new information.

They walked in to fiddling with a needle and a small bottle.

"Ketamine?" Scott guessed.

The doctor nodded. "Its the same stuff we use on the dogs just a higher dosage." He eyeballed Mia. "Who's this?"

"Mia." Scott replied. "She's with us."

He nodded. Stiles threw an arm around her waist as she pondered about Dr. Deaton. It seemed like he knew a lot about the supernatural. He probably knew she was a vampire. He appeared to be very wise.

He placed the needle and the bottle on the metal table in front of them. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, this will slow him down enough to buy you sometime." He face a large shelf of what looked like spices but definitely didn't smell like spices. He grabbed a decent sized bottle of a gray colored spice thing. Or whatever it was. It sort of looked like sand. "This," He held the bottle in front of Stiles' face, "This part is for you Stiles. Only you."

He glanced at the bottle questioningly. "Uhh... That sounds like a lot of pressure." He picked up the bottle and examined it. "Can we find a slightly less pressure filled task for me?" He re adjusted the strap of his bag and pointed to himself.

Scott shot him a look and Stiles made a motion with his hands as if to say _What?_

"Its from the mountain ash tree, like my counter. It is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This whole office is lined with mountain ash, making it difficult for people like Scott to cause me any trouble." Scott smiled slightly.

"Mmmkay so what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever is controlling him can't cross it?"

Dr. Deaton nodded. "They'll be trapped."

"Doesn't sound too hard." Scott debated.

Stiles just gulped.

"Think of it like gun powder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire I don't think I'm up for that." He blinked in confusion repeatedly.

"Let's try a different analogy." He thought for a moment. "Golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind, and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will.." Stiles breathed out the words.

The Doctor moved closer and eyed him. He used a comforting tone. "If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it." He made a gesture with his hands.

Mia squeezed his side and he squirmed a little bit. He tightened his grip on her shoulder.

Stiles nodded at his words and released his grip on her shoulder. He then made a motion as if he was breathing everything in. He finished off with a smile that said he was ready.

**A/N: Review and let me know what ya think! :) **


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you mean you're going out tonight? You can't." Damon yelled at her.

"Since when can you tell me what to do..." Mia crossed her arms.

"Since now." He pulled her arm towards the study and gestured to a body. She looked over it. "Who..?"

"Mikael."

She breathed out. "I guess Katherine came through then eh."

He nodded. "We have a plan. We lured Klaus here, when he gets here Mikael will dagger him. We daggered him now to test if Elena could kill him. Apparently if a vampire does it they die. We also did it in case Klaus demanded to see his body. So you have to help and come with us."

She stared at Mikael's body and blinked a few times. "Okay. I'm in. One question, how is he dead?"

"Its a stake made from the ashes of a white oak tree. Can kill originals, they don't grow around here anymore though." Damon shrugged.

"Oh" Mia nodded.

"Yeah. So we have a plan..." He leaned in to whisper in her ear "We are going to stake Rebekah." He moved back.

"Why?"

"Don't trust her to follow through with the plan. Anyways Tyler Lockwood is have a dance at his place." He ran upstairs and back down in a flash. He handed me a dress bag. "So wear this."

She zipped it open to see a brightly colored dark blue dress. It was tight around the waist and strapless. Underneath and on top of the waist line it was embroidered in tiny clear diamonds. The bottom of the dress fell out in a sort of tutu form. Some of the lace on the tutu was covered in white spots.

"Holy shit..."

He chuckled and walked upstairs.

She ran upstairs to find shoes and accessories. She laid the dress bag on her bed and ran to her closet. She picked out a pair of high nude colored heels and two chunky bracelets that were crystal-y as well.

She was kind of stoked now.

Her phone rang. It was Stiles.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Look the way things are going I don't know if you should go tonight... I don't want you to get hurt."

She laughed. "Aww Stiles. I can't go anyways. Damon is dragging me to Tyler Lockwood's party..."

"Oh. Okay" He sighed in relief "That works out then."

She laughed again "Yeah. Call me as soon as you're back though okay? Or call me if anything goes wrong."

"Okay. Bye" he chuckled.

She smiled into the phone "Goodbye."

She ran to the washroom to curl her hair, when she was done she put on a pair of earrings and slipped on the dress.

She stood in front of the full length mirror. She actually really liked how she looked.

She smiled to herself then ran to Damon's bedroom. He was making wolfs bane grenades with Elena and discussing a plan. Damon was dressed in a classy tux and Elena wore a beautiful strapless gray dress. She paired it with a necklace and earrings and a black blazer. Her hair was curled. They talked for a bit and stopped when Stefan entered the room looking for a tie. They then discussed the rest of the plan with a illustrious looking Stefan.

"Are we all ready then?" Damon asked, putting the last grenade away in a black bag.

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Let's go."

* * *

When they arrived at the Lockwood mansion Mia observed everybody. Half of the people she didn't even recognize. She saw Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Elena ran over to Matt. Besides them she did not recognize anybody.

Damon and Stefan went to wander the house as she made her way to a table filled with various drinks and poured herself some punch filled with vodka. She sipped it, feeling it burn down her throat. She chugged the rest of the glass and placed it on the table, still observing everybody. She walked through two giant french doors out to the yard. There was a band playing and lights hanging from trees what looked to be a thousand feet tall. Everybody was dancing to the music. She squeezed into the giant crowd and scouted the peoples face again. Nobody.

Someone bumped her shoulder. She turned.

"Klaus."

He had a drink in his hand and he was facing towards the band.

"Hello hun. Last time we encountered each other it was not that pleasant was it?" He faced her and turned his head to the side. "How did that heal up by the way?" He pressed against her dress.

She snatched his hand away.

He chuckled.

A slow song came on. "May I have this dance?"

She groaned, knowing he would get it anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his around her waist. She leaned back as far as possible, not wanting to be close to him.

"Some party eh?"

She just stared at him and frowned.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years granted a no version of it with these people invited. So I think you should get the idea of this."

"So what now? Stop running?" She threw at him with sass.

He chuckled. "Now I re unite my family."

"You mean the people you carter around in caskets?"

"None of that matters now. Bygones will be bygones."

She sighed and turned her head.

"Wheres Rebekah?"

"No idea. Thought she was coming with Matt."

He released his grip on her waist and narrowed his eyes at her. "Where is my sister." He cocked his head.

"I said I have no idea. How would you like to be taken to your father?"

"Well it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor. Bring him to me."

"Alright. I'll go tell Stefan."

She walked away feeling his eyes on her. She smiled, she had done well. She saw Stefan nod towards her and she nodded back. She then looked at Elena who mimicked Stefan's nodding gesture.

She walked up the stairs to a higher level of the yard. She spotted Klaus squirming through the ecstatic crowd and walk towards the stone wall where the drinks were. Elena walked down the stairs and swooped in near him. Klaus walked closer to her, ready to converse.

She looked at her watch. It was 10:00pm. She wondered what Stiles was doing, how their plan was going down. She ran a hand through her hair and walked inside the mansion, grabbing another drink.

She listened in to random people's conversation. When she had finished her 3rd drink she noticed everyone evacuating the house. That was definitely a sign of Klaus. Even though it was Tyler's house Klaus still had a little hold over Tyler, him being sired to him and all.

She hid behind one of the walls around the corner from Klaus as the last few people exited.

He walked to the side door to meet Mikeal.

"Hello Niklaus."

"Hello Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh that's right you can't." She moved closer to them so that Mikael could see her but Klaus could not because he was faced away. He probably would have sensed her if he was not so absorbed in his not-so-father.

"You know, I'd love to see my hybrids tear you limb from limb."

She looked out the window and saw a group of people ganging up on Mikael. So that's what they were. Hybrids.

"They can't kill me."

"No but it would make a hell of a party game." He held up his hand. "All I have to do is move these two fingers and they'll pounce. I may not have that weird lizard thingy to protect me but I still have my hybrids."

Mia suddenly realized as to why Klaus took a fascination to Jackson. He wanted protection from Mikael.

Mikael smiled. "The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still a coward."

Klaus narrowed his eyes.

Mikael continued. "Don't forget, they may be sired by you but they are still part vampire. They can be compelled by me."

Suddenly Elena came into view in the door frame. Her breathing got deeper as Mikael grabbed her arm, shoving her.

"Come out and face me Niklaus." He shoved her again. "Or she dies."

He smiled. "Go ahead. Kill her."

"No Klaus. Please." Elena pleaded.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abomination." He gestured towards the hybrids.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you..."

"Come out and face me you little coward and I won't have to kill her."

Klaus' eyes teared up and he frowned again. He spoke through his teeth. "My whole life you have underestimated me. Kill her and you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on and kill her." He took a step closer. "Come on old man. Kill her. KILL HER."

Mikael chuckled. "Your impulse Niklaus. It have and will forever be the one thing that truly keeps you from being great."

A tear fell from Klaus' left eye. Mikael really had a hold over Klaus.

Mia moved closer to them. Klaus noticed her this time but ignored her.

What happened next was too fast, even for her. There was a knife inside Elena. She then realized it wasn't Elena, it was Katherine. Damon and Stefan wouldn't risk Elena.

Katherine gasped for air as she fell to the ground. Mikael laughed as Klaus' face filled with distraught.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" He yelled. Damon flew by Mia and grabbed Klaus, pinning him to the ground. He grunted.

Katherine got up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a grenade. "Ba-Boom." She smiled and took a step forward, holding her arm back and then catapulting it at the hybrids. They all cried out in pain.

Mia looked at Damon. He held the stake above his head and just as he was about to insert it in his chest a hybrid tackled him. Mia ran up to Klaus, ready to take Damon's place. She grabbed the stake only to be pushed back by another hybrid as well. This time Stefan ran in from wherever he was and the previous events repeated. Before they knew it the stake was inside Mikael. Mia was going to feel bad for this... She shoved her hand inside the hybrid, as its canine teeth snapped at her neck, and pulled out his heart. She threw him to the ground. She ran over to pull the stake out of Mikael but it was too late. His body flew up in flames.

Mikael screamed and cried out in agonizing pain.

She looked around the room. Katherine was gone. Klaus looked at his not-so-real-fathers body and sighed. He moved his gaze to Mia. He sighed once more and ran out of the room.

Mia sighed in relief. She ran over to a wooden round table with a blue table blanket on it. She pulled it from underneath the piles of dishes and on top of Mikael's now mostly burnt body. She smelled the smell of burning flesh. She scrunched her nose and covered it. She looked to Stefan, who was the only one left in the room.

"I have to go."

He nodded. "Go, I'll deal with this."

She nodded and ran to Damon's car. She took off her heels and switched to a pair of converse. She looked to the huge forest to the right and flew into it, as fast as she could. She ran, hardly letting her feet touch the ground. She didn't know where the underground rave was but she would smell Stiles scent eventually and reach him.

When she caught his scent she ran towards a small deserted building., having to walk part ways because the forest ended before the building. She listened in, there was music blaring. This was definitely it. She walked around to the side of the building. When she took a step towards a door near the building she paused. She couldn't enter. She didn't have to be invited in did she? No one slept, ate and lived here. Well no one in their right mind should want too.

She bent down to the ground and saw a trail of small powder.

"Dammit."

It was the white oak, considering she was supernatural she couldn't enter, she couldn't break the line either. She walked around the side of the building, hoping she could find somebody who could.

She walked around another corner to the other side of the building and saw some people exiting. She looked and saw Derek Hale. She ran over, human speed, to him. Just as she was about to speak Stiles came out of the building. He looked around for a bit, when he saw her his eyes widened. "Mia? What the hell are you doing here..." He ran over to her.

She just looked at him, trying to speak but nothing came out.

Derek turned to her and widened his eyes. She remembered their last encounter that was not so nice. Well for him. He must have been wondering what she was doing here by the expression he had. Scott must not have told him about her helping out. When Stiles laced his arm around her waist he seemed even more confused. She just game him a polite smile.

Stiles spoke to Derek then. "Hey um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside but its..." He trailed off as he saw Isaac run out of the building, followed by Erica and some other people. They stopped at the powdered boundary lined and bent down, bewildered, just as she had.

Mia looked at Isaac, his shirt was splattered in blood.

"Oh my god It's working!" Stiles cheered, pointing to the powdered line that they couldn't cross. "Uh, this is so cool. YES" He grunted. "I did something."

Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Wheres Scott and Allison?" Mia asked.

Stiles shrugged. "Wait why are you even here?"

Mia listened inside the building, moving from conversation to conversation to find one of them. She heard Scott first.

"Alpha, Beta, but what are you Scott? Omega. Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack? I've heard the cry of an omega, its a miserable sound. The howl of a lone wolf." A woman spoke.

"I'm not..." Scott whispered. She could barely hear it. He sounded in pain.

She started to panic. "Stiles. You have to break the line. Scott is in trouble."

"What?" Stiles questioned.

"Stiles just trust me, break the line!" She yelled.

He took a step back from her.

There was a loud howl and then it faded out. She shook Stiles' arm.

"Stiles, break the line." Derek yelled, with the same face plastered on him that she had.

"What? No way!"

"SCOTT'S DIEING."

"Okay what? How do you guys know this."

"OH MY – STILES I JUST KNOW."

She shook him again "Break it!"

He sighed and bent down to the ground and swiped his hand, letting the wind of his motion break it.

Derek booked it inside. She looked at Stiles and back at the building. She ran past Isaac and Erica inside at a supernatural speed, hoping Stiles wouldn't notice.

She ran past Derek and into the room, to Scott. Derek caught up and stared at Scott's unconscious body.

She heard him grunt and turned around to see a woman who she thought looked similar to Allison, her mom probably, and plunge it into his back. She pushed the woman back and pulled the knife out, splattering blood on her. The woman came at Derek but he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. Derek bit the woman and she cried out, running away.

Mia ran over to Scott and lifted him up. He was completely shifted, it made her a little uncomfortable but she dealt with it.

"Here, I'll take him to Deaton." She nodded and let Derek take him.

Derek ran past her and out side.

Mia dusted herself off, trying to remove the blood. She walked as slow as possible outside. Erica and Isaac were gone, it was just Stiles sitting on the stairs.

She stared out to the parking lot, disoriented. When he noticed her he grabbed her waist, holding her up. She felt wobbly, she had no idea why either. He sat her down on the steps and folded his hands underneath his chin, resting them on his knees.

When she came back to focus she looked to Stiles. He was staring out in a daze, he looked mad.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He turned to her and furrowed his eyebrows in an angry way.

"What the fuck are you..."

**A/N: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK 3 Are you guys liking it? Shall I continue? Thanks for reading again lovelys. Review your thoughts.**


	24. Chapter 24

He shut her bedroom door a little too hard. She sensed a hint of rage, which he had a right to be angry. She had been so careless and stupid. Why wouldn't she just tell him? Because she wanted to protect him? She didn't know. Maybe there were many reasons. Or maybe there were none. She had also put Stefan and Damon in danger. She had been absent-minded and negligent.

She had been lucky the past couple of days. He didn't see anything. Her running in the library, fighting in the gym, the first time she met the kanima, her healing so quickly... She had been lucky for him not to see it but now he had. He had seen her run into the club to save Scott. Maybe it was time to give it all up and confess.

"What is going on Mia." He crossed his arm and leaned against the door. She made her way to her bed and sat on the end of it. "How come you came to the club? And why... I don't understand. How did you run so fast. One second you were by my side and the next second you just flew by me. You never explained what happened when your wound healed either. You don't eat. Weird stuff is going on with you and I feel like you're hiding something. Now I realize this is all connected." His face grew stern. "What. Happened."

"Stiles..."

"Don't lie either." He gritted his teeth.

She sighed to herself, she could always make him forget if he was too scared. She patted the seat beside her on the bed to sit. "I'm fine." He shook his head. Her eyes welled with tears. He was angry. At her, and it was her fault.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone..."

He waited silently.

She sighed again. "When I was 16,"

"You **are** 16 aren't you?"

She raised a finger. "Wanna hear it or not?"

He nodded and made a hand movement signaling to proceed. "Anyways. 5 years ago I used to live in a small town far from here. My life was perfect. I had decent grades, I was popular, cheer leading captain my parents were understanding about everything." She took a breath, trying to make her tears go away and continued. "That was until my parents died. My neighbors offered to adopt me because I had no older siblings. When I first moved into their basement I thought they were just quite. We never really talked with our neighbors. After a while we all got a little closer. One day I came home from school with a failed test. They got mad, especially the man, because I went over to a friends house and didn't come back straight away to tell them. They got so mad I could see veins bulging from their foreheads. He screamed that i wasn't good enough to be in his house. And do you know what he did Stiles? He slipped his belt off and hit me. He whipped me right in the face. "

A tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it. She looked up at him. His expression was blank. She could tell he was stuck in the middle, contemplating whether to be sorry for her or be angry at her. She continued. "I thought it was just a one time thing, until he did it again... I didn't tell anyone, say anything. I guess that's kind where my life started to go downhill. I was into a lot of bad stuff, my grades shot down. When he hit me I dealt with it, hoping one day maybe it would stop but it never did." She shook her head.

"This one night there was this big football game. We were supposed to show off out new cheer. I used to spend hours covering up the bruises with my makeup when I cheered. My legs and shoulders would be covered with bruises and scrapes. After the game there was a party at the captain of the football teams house. Everyone who was anyone went. I got there and ran straight to the drinks. Everyone drank a lot. All I could see was people tripping over each others feet, puking. I went outside to get air when this guy walked up. He looked like one of those 'mysterious strangers' people fell for. When he asked if I'd go to a bedroom with him I accepted, hardly knowing what I was doing. I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, he shut the door. He came over to me and gazed into my eyes. I felt like I couldn't move, like he was brainwashing me. He told me 'Don't scream' I felt myself repeating the words back to him, even though it wasn't really me saying it. Just my body. He leaned down to me and started kissing my neck. Then he bit it..."

She glanced at a now confused and slightly petrified Stiles. She looked back down and fiddled with her hands.

"It hurt so bad... I remember him having this... this demon face. I didn't remember much of what happened after that except that he bit his arm and shoved his blood into my mouth. I was so confused." She cocked her head to herself, remembering as if she was there right now. "He grabbed me and threw me outside into the cold. My body ached. I couldn't move without crying. I felt like my body was on fire, that everything was broken. I think back now and find it weird.. because do you know who that man was? It was Damon. He fed off of me. He was so careless back then. He's much better now though, more compassionate. He must have assumed I was dead and ran off. My vision became blurry, sometimes focusing at random times.

"I laid there for hours until someone found me. I couldn't see him because it was too dark and he just came out as a shadowed blur. I cried out, asking for help, but it just came out as exasperated breaths. He pulled me by the shirt and turned to look at my bloody neck. What he did next was probably the most painful thing I had ever experienced." She scrunched her eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of her nose.. "He stabbed me. Straight in the heart. It definitely wasn't to put me out of my cold misery. It was gruesome. He kept shoving it further and further as slow as possible. He killed me, Stiles. I had to take it, paralyzed without screaming, without crying. He killed me." her betrayed tears brimmed over her eyelids. "He killed me and I just laid there wondering why? Why did I deserve this?" She felt him sit beside her and put his arm on her back. He rubbed it once or twice and dropped it.

She looked into his eyes as she talked this time. "I woke up in the same place but it was bright this time. There was dew on the grass and people passed out inside the house. My clothes were torn and bloody The house was near a forest so I walked there. I was pretty freaked out over what happened, sure I had died.

"I followed the trail until it ended. I just trampled over bushes then. I was pretty hungry so I stopped at one bush that had blackberries growing on it. I scarfed down twenty or so not even stopping to taste it. When I finally did I noticed it didn't taste like what blackberries usually did. I breathed in a scent. It was, I can't even explain the smell of what it was.." She looked at her hands again." I let my body float towards the smell, occasionally shutting my eyes to smell the delicious food. I made it back to a small trail to see a man, probably in his early thirties, hiking. I don't know what happened next but my face started hurting and my teeth.. my gums. I looked at my face in the reflection of my phone and I saw fangs. I thought I was dreaming! The next thing I knew my mouth was attached to the hikers neck. I couldn't stop my self. I wanted his blood so bad." She averted her gaze back up to him.

"I _**killed**_ him Stiles." He scooched over on the bed a little, moving farther from her. "You have every right to be scared of me. I could kill you." She looked back down. She wanted him to be safe from her. There were times when she wanted to taste the warm liquid that was his blood. "Every day from then I had to fight. I had to be strong. Every morning I wake up I debate turning everything, every emotion off so I wont feel anything, but I would become a monster.." Her voice cracked. "Or suffer through the bloodlust, not to mention every sense that I have being heightened." She shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts of turning herself off.

"I think you know what I am now."

She looked at him and he nodded.

They sat in silence for awhile.

"Have you ever wanted my blood?"

She was taken aback by his question. She just eyed him. After a couple of seconds she nodded.

He gulped. "Oh."

She just remained silent.

"I should go."

She panicked. "No"

"I have to go now Mia." His eyes darted around the room, refusing to look into hers. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Stiles please. Please don't leave me like everyone else."

He walked toward her bedroom door and she sped around him to the door, blocking it. He looked at her, then behind him, and back at her.

"How did you just..." He shook his head. His voice became harsh "Let me go."

Her eyes filled with tears again as she stepped away from the door. He opened it and exited, shutting the door. She fell back against it and let her tears fall.

* * *

Stiles was so confused. It couldn't be true. He ran past the living room and heard voices. It was Damon and Elena. He hid by the side of the wall as they talked.

"How did this happen?" Elena asked.

Damon was pacing, Stiles thought he looked mad. "We thought of **everything** Elena. Klaus having hybrids, Mikael turning on us, bringing in Katherine so you weren't in danger. ANYTHING that could have gone wrong; we were prepared. There were a lot more hybrids than we estimated though."

Elena crossed her arms.

Damon opened a bottle filled with alcohol, he poured it into a glass cup and stared into the fire. "We blew it."

"Where's Katherine?"

"She ran for the hills like usual. The minute things got bad. And who blames her? Klaus would have crushed her." He yelled through his teeth. He paced towards Elena and whispered. "I had him Elena. I had Klaus. THIS COULD HAVE ALL BEEN OVER." He threw his glass into the fireplace, resulting in a mini-explosion.

Stiles jumped.

"Hey Damon, hey..." She grabbed his shoulder and turned him. She placed her hands on either side of his face. "We're going to survive this. We always survive. Trust me."

Damon sighed. "But I had him, I slipped, Mia had him, she slipped and Stefan had him, he slipped as well. We all slipped. We all FUCKED up! Maybe it's a sign Klaus can't be killed."

Elena looked into his eyes. She nuzzled into his shoulder. Stiles stepped back and ran past the living room and outside to his jeep.

He was so confused. He didn't want to hear anything more after that, Mia and his father being fired from his job he just wanted to tune out the world and sleep.

* * *

She didn't know where she was going to but she was just running. Running from everything, everywhere everyone. She had been running since last night. It was getting dark again already. She just needed time to think, where she wouldn't hear anyone or see anyone.

She tripped over a tree root and went flying. Her tears made her vision cloudy. Usually she see's everything, every inch of her surroundings.

She flew far. She landed in a prickle bush and a tree branch had stabbed her in her upper left thigh. Another branch up high had scraped her right arm. She cried out in pain. She pulled it out of her and crawled out to a stream. It would take a while to heal considering it was wood. She was lucky it hadn't gone deeper or hit her heart. She ripped her dress a little bit farther up and flushed her stab wound and cut with water. Once she got most of the blood, except for the stain, she laid down on her back and stared at the night sky.

She blew out a relaxed breath. Was Stiles leaving a signal of them breaking up? What was she supposed to do? Call him? Leave and never come back again? She didn't know if she could do that. She had made good friends there like Scott, Allison, Aleesha and Lydia.

Tonight she would go hunting, hike a bit and take her time going home. She wrapped her wavy hair into a pony tail and pinned her bangs up. She must have looked like a mess. Whatever. She had no one to impress anymore.

She rose and closed her eyes, listening for things around her. She could hear a growl. She moved on to her sense of smell. She smelt an almost human scent. The animal was carnivorous from what she could tell. She listened for it again. It was a little far. She ran until she caught sight of a mountain lion. It perked up, hearing her. It was eating a deer or something. When all the mountain lion's attention was focused back on the deer she took the opportunity to pounce. She sunk her teeth and started drinking. She was pretty thirsty. It felt good to have the warm liquid down her throat. She forgot about everything, all her troubles. Her mind was focused on blood. Blood was like a drug to vampires.

When she drained the animal she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and checked her teeth in the reflection of her phone. She was good.

She sighed, satisfied in her feeding.

She decided to go on that hike. It looked to be about 12:00 now. She made her way down the long, dark, misty, trail.

* * *

He was about 5 minutes from her house now. He was speeding down the dark road, way over the limit. He had been so stupid to leave last night. She had explained her entire life to him basically and he listened and just left. He didn't mean for it to seem harsh. From her point of view it probably seemed that way though. That they were done. He didn't want them to be done though. He cared about her more than anything. Besides his dad, she was the most important thing he had going on in his life. The one thing that made him feel worth it. He didn't want to throw that away. It could have been too late now though. She might not take him back. She asked him not to leave last night too, and what did he do? Leave.

He didn't sleep at all last night. He stayed up thinking about her. Some of his thoughts made him scared. How she had killed someone. She definitely didn't shrug it off though. She was hurt by the fact that she had murdered a man. He wasn't going to lie to himself, that scared him a lot. Maybe if they didn't know each other for that long, he wouldn't care so much. It was just the fact that she was his girlfriend. He cared for her too much to not care about everything that made her, her. Even if she was a vampire. He shivered, that word gave him an eerie feeling. He didn't know what to think when he realized vampires existed. Then again, werewolves, kanimas. There were bound to be other supernatural creatures as well.

When Scott had turned into a werewolf, he spent every waking hour studying lycanthropy. Last night after thinking everything through he searched up the word vampires. He stayed up through the morning hours with a little help from some adderall. It took him at least an hour to find something un-twilight related. He must have wasted approximately five trees printing out all these papers that had words on them about vampires. He didn't even know if half of what he read was true. Partly the reason he was going to her house was to find out.

He called her but it said out of service. Scott, Allison, and Lydia had no idea where she was. Scott kept asking him why he was so eager to talk to her. Scott knew, obviously. It kind of pissed him off, how his best friend never told him. He didn't know the circumstances though. Maybe he only knew for a week. Mia was his friend too, so I guess he couldn't do one thing without hurting the other.

When he drove around the half-circular driveway in front of her house he immediately put it in park and ripped his keys out. He opened the door and started out, only to be jerked back. He unbuckled his seat belt and ran to the front of her house, not even bothering to close his Jeep door. Just as he was about to pound on the door he heard footsteps.

"She's not here."

He turned to see Damon. Damon had turned her. He didn't know whether to hate him for what he did to her or be happy that he fed her his blood so she didn't die. I guess she wouldn't be with him right now if he didn't. Anything that caused her pain made him angry though but she said that Damon was a lot better now.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Never. She left town around 3am. She was pretty upset after yesterday with you two and she just took off. If she had a heart you definitely would've broken it." He walked over to the door and opened it. "You lost your chance kid." He smirked and stepped inside his house.

Stiles nodded, taking it in. He had lost his chance. He had hurt her so bad that she left. She could be dead right now for all he knew. "Alright." He said. He was about to turn back to his Jeep when Damon chuckled.

"Why are you laughing... Nothing is funny about her leaving. She could be dead right now for all I know and here I am. Standing here. Talking to a vampire. I lost my chance with the most important person in my life and you're laughing?" He didn't want to provoke the vampire but that pissed him off. He had no right to laugh about that. It wasn't a laughing matter.

He titled his head back and chuckled. When he calmed down he pointed towards the forest. Stiles cocked his head and turned around. There she was in the light of the street lamp,walking towards him, all bloody and torn. She wasn't looking at him. She was watching her footsteps. They were off though because she had a limp. She had a cut across her right arm and a stab wound in her left thigh.

He took off towards her. He had a rush of emotions running through him. Happy, sad, scared. When she noticed him running she stopped, startled. She was confused. He would've been too if he was her. He sprinted across the road to the opening of the forest and slammed into her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She cried out in pain.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. God dammit! I am the worst boyfriend ever! Are you okay? I'm sorry." He internally grunted and face palmed himself and shook his head. When he realized that she was silent he looked to her. His arms were around her waist still. She didn't move, she just stared at him, in some kind of thinking trance.

"I'm too late... I am. Aren't I? Just tell me and I will leave."

She snapped out of it, blinking in confusion. "No! No. Don't leave. Please."

He sighed in relief. "Good because I don't even know where I would go."

She ignored him. "Why are you here?"

He sighed, getting ready for a long explanation. "Okay. I know last night it may have seemed like I was done with you. I almost thought I was actually. Then I realized I don't care if you're a vampire. My best friends a werewolf, the captain of my lacrosse team, or co-captain, is a lizard murderer. Why should I care if you have supernatural powers and drink blood instead of food and never die and burn in the sunlight? How do you walk in the daytime anyways? Do you sparkle...?"

She shook her head and held up her ring finger on her right hand with the antique ring that he was always so curious about.

He nodded. "Anyways so I did research all night. I did everything possible that you could think that a crazy obsessed vampire researcher would do. I didn't even sleep last night. Also I'm curious after all the research I did. What's true about what I know and what's not? I want to know more about you. Plus you being a vampire kind of makes you like 10x sexier, but you know that doesn't matter. Well it does but I don't want to sound like a typical hormonal teenage boy. Even though I am. And now I'm rambling. I guess my point is I don't care. Okay? I don't care. I'll shout it out to the world if I have to!" He raised his arms and cupped them around his mouth so he could project his voice. "I DON'T CARE." he shrieked.

He looked at the stunned expression pasted on her face. Had he freaked her out.

"...say something?"

The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile. Her eyes welled with tears, one falling down her face. Relief washed through him. He turned his lips into a slight, crooked, grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His grin widened.

He scanned her body. She looked like someone had trampled her. His face fell to a frown. So did hers.

"Whats wrong?" She scouted his eyes for a sign of emotion.

"What happened to you."

She dropped her hands and dusted herself off. "I tripped." She flushed red and looked down.

He gripped her right arm lightly and turned it to the side slowly. "You know, when normal people trip the worst thing they get is a pair of scraped knees. It looks like you got attacked."

She turned her gaze up into him. "I did! A bush attacked me!" He rolled his eyes and laughed. She huffed out a small laugh as well and returned one of her arms to his neck. The other rested on his arm. She looked at it and grazed her hand down his upper arm slowly.

He couldn't resist the instinct to kiss her at that moment. He grabbed her face and held it below his, moving his lips against her cold ones. She seemed to be expecting it and went along. He caressed her face as she moved her hands to the back of his head. She scrunched and unscrunched her hands. He deepened the kisses, wanting more. The movement of her lips against his froze. She pulled back and turned around.

He could hear her fast, repetitive breathing. He wondered if she even needed to breathe or if it was some kind of control thing. He read online that they didn't need to circulate air in their lungs.

He made a _gaaaahhh_ noise. "I'm sorry. I'm new at this whole vampire thing."

He placed a hand on her arm as she giggled. She breathed in and out once more and then slowly turned around. "I'm good."

He dropped his hand and grinned in satisfaction. He felt a cold wetness on his hand. He glanced to see that it was her blood. He smudged it between his fingers and looked at her. She had been observing him apparently.

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her wounded and scraped up body.

"Thanks."

He smiled and spoke a question that had popped into his mind."Why aren't you healing like you did when Klaus shoved his hand inside you?"

"It's wood so it takes a lot longer for it to heal. Not to mention that it takes a lot longer for it to heal with me. I don't know why I'm not as strong, fast and easy to heal as other vampires." She scratched her head. "But yeah, considering its wood it won't heal for a while. You know like stakes and stuff?"

He turned his head to the side, understanding but also confused. So the stakes theory was true. So was the sunlight one.

She raised her eyebrows at him and smiled. "You have a lot to learn. Come on." She laced her hands in his and lead him towards the house.

**A/N: I know there's not much Derek and Boyd! I'll add some in :) Tell me what you think. There will be some upcoming Stiles/Mia scenes ;) and Derek will be in the next chapter most likely for short while! I just have to figure out a way to incorporate Boyd. All the reviews I got for the last chapter made me super happy :) thanks again 3.**


	25. Chapter 25

"So I'm dating a twenty one year old? That's hot." He smiled in pleasure. She smacked him lightly.

"I guess." She laughed a little. "Technically."

She explained everything to Stiles, even about Klaus, Rebekah and Mikael. Everything that she could think of she told him. Stiles just sat on her bed, nodding and not scared this time. She liked just talking to him. Explaining anything and everything that had ever happened in her life. She reminisced about Damon and Stefan's old days as well. When she told him about her days alone he looked like he felt pity for her. But he shouldn't have, it was peaceful. The forest was her sanctuary.

He was actually genuinely fascinated in her vampirism. Every so often he would ask questions about how fast they could run, how strong they were, how far they could hear, etc., He would even ask about Katherine and Elena, the whole doppleganger situation and even Alaric. He was shocked when he found out Bonnie was a witch, being neighbors with her for so long and having no idea.

He surrounded his arms around her as she laid on top of him. They had positioned each other so that she was laying on top of him but her back was on top of his chest. They were laying in the middle of her bed. She looked outside. It was still dark. She faced the clock, it was 3:32am. Had they really talked for that long...?

"Won't your dad be mad that you're not home?"

He made a face. "To be honest I think I am enough trouble as it is." He sighed.

"Oh, okay."

She nuzzled deeper inside the crook of his arms and placed her finger on his hand, tracing irregular shapes on them.

"How do you feel?" He asked, petting her hair.

"How do I feel? How do _**you **_feel?"

"Perfectly fine actually."

She leisurely nodded. She was silent, listening to the sound of his breathing.

"What did you think when I came running towards you?"

She continued tracing shapes on his arm, making big loops. "Honestly?"

"Yea."

"Okay. Honestly, first thought, I thought you were going to kill me or something..." She blushed, embarrassed.

He turned her around on his lap to face him. His mouth was gaping.

"What! You told me to be honest. After you opened your arms to embrace me I realized you weren't. I was happy. Joyful then. But I legit thought you hated me... "

"I can't believe you thought I was going to kill you. Even if I did hate you, which I never would," he kissed the top of her head, "I would never kill you!" He spat out a loud laugh.

She rolled her eyes and went back to their previous position. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

He just chuckled a little bit and relaxed.

They were silent for a while.

"You're quite." She said.

"Just thinking." He stroked her hair.

They continued the silence, enjoying it.

She didn't know how it happened but she ended up on top of him, smacking her lips against his. She grinded her hips down, he seemed to be enjoying it. They kissed at a steady pace for a while. He sat up and she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her off the bed. They fell to the ground. They stopped to laugh and stood up. He deepened the kisses once again, slipping his tongue in a little bit. She pulled away from his lips and rested her head on his right shoulder.

She couldn't be scared of going further with him all the time. She wanted to go further, but not if this kept happening. She did her usual ritual when she shifted and breathed in and out.

* * *

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. He felt her cold breath on his neck. It was actually kind of soothing. He did feel bad though. They would get better at her control though, he would help her. Like he did with Scott. He knew everything about her and her control now. She had never experienced a relationship like this after she was turned though, that's why she had no control.

"It's okay." He stroked her hair again. She seemed to like it, like it soothed her. Like how her breathing against his neck soothed him.

He felt her breathing become more rapid. Her lips were pressed against his neck now. He realized it was hard for her to calm down. The rate of his heartbeat right now probably wasn't helping either... Maybe if she tried his blood on occasion when they were like this she would get used to it.

He held the back of her head. "Go for it."

He felt her body turn to stone. She hesitated then kissed his neck. She breathed in and out once. He shut his eyes, waiting for the pinch, and when he finally did feel it he tensed up. He relaxed after, realizing it wasn't actually all that bad.

He waited a minute or two until she stopped. When she removed her mouth he felt her raise her shirt sleeve to her mouth, wiping it and then she just tilted her head, resting it on his shoulder. He slided his hands down to her waist and rested them there, moving his thumb back and forth in a comforting gesture.

She nuzzled in to his shoulder more. He smiled to himself. They stayed like that for a moment until she spoke.

"Oh my god." She wiped the side of her face. "You're bleeding, like a lot." She took a step away from him. He patted his neck and felt a warm liquid.

"Oh it's fine don-" She was already dragging him to her bathroom.

She opened her cabinet underneath her sink and pulled out a square shaped gauze. She lay it down on the bathroom sink and picked up a rag, wetting it.

"I'm such a horrible person." She patted his neck with the rag. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it."

"No, it was my idea. I'm fine I swear!"

She ignored him and kept cleaning the bite.

"Mia, Mia, I'm fine." He chuckled and grabbed her wrists. She looked into his eyes with a blank expression. She turned around fast, which startled him, and turned back to him with the gauze. She peeled of the cover and placed it on his neck.

She towed him back towards her bed.

He sat and ogled her eyes. "I have a theory."

"Shoot."

"Maybe if every so often that we you know, got into the state we were before, it would be easier for you to go further kissing me."

She nodded her head. "That could work. But it could also backfire."

"How so."

She looked out the window. "I could get addicted."

That freaked him out a little bit, not enough to scare him off though. "Well you never know until you try." he said coyly.

She looked up into his eyes and flashed a big smile. "True."

"Hey. Do vampires pee?"

She burst into laughter. "Oh Stiles."

He shrugged.

* * *

She woke up in Stiles' arms. She looked up to him. He was awake already. "I thought you would've left."

"Nope. I didn't."

She grinned. "I could get used to waking up like this."

"So could I." he tightened his grip on her.

They laid in silence for a bit.

"So what's on the agenda for this lovely Sunday?" Stiles asked.

She decided to tease him once again. She sat up just as he did and placed her hands on his chest. He smiled, liking it apparently "Breakfast?" She kissed his neck.

He froze and his expression fell.

"I'm kidding!" She fell back into a fit of giggles.

"Not funny." He groaned. "I mean I wouldn't mind if you did you just caught me off guard."

She continued to giggle. "I'm full anyways."

He just stuck his tongue out at her.

She pressed his fingers against his neck. "I got you pretty bad last night anyways." Her laugh faded she grazed her fingers along the side of his neck and cringed.

He just smiled and shrugged.

She got up, still in her dress from Friday night. Stiles examined her.

"Ugh. I really liked this dress too." She dusted it off and went to her chester drawers, grabbing some clothes. She picked up a white t shirt and a sea foam green scarf. She paired it with light jeans and bracelets. She grabbed a pair of gray toms. "I'll go get dressed and then we can go to your house so you can get ready if you want, then we can go for breakfast."

He nodded and she closed the bathroom door.

She braided her hair and got dressed in a matter of seconds. She applied light make up and came back outside.

Stiles blinked multiple times. "That was like 10 seconds."

She threw him an over exuberant smile and flew over towards him sitting on his lap. He was stunned at her speed. "I'm never going to get used to that."

"And I'm never going to get used to this." She placed her lips on his and kissed him deeply. He was blushing when she finished. She stood. "Ready?"

He nodded and they walked to his jeep.

* * *

She sat on his bed as he got ready.

"Sorry I'm not as fast as you are..." He yelled from the bathroom

She laughed and observed his room. She had not been her many times.

She heard him spray cologne and brush his teeth. He exited the bathroom and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. He was dressed in a plaid shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He had a gray scarf covering the bite mark she left on him. She loved his style, it was so laid back.

She stood and they made their way to his jeep for breakfast. They drove to a little corner cafe not to far from his house.

He ordered a coffee and a bagel. She ordered muffin, knowing she wouldn't finish. She nibbled pieces of the muffin, not enjoying it. Stiles scarfed down his bagel. She laughed and pushed her muffin towards him.

He took it cautiously. "So do you eat food or don't you?"

She held a finger to her lips. "Shh. People are going to think I'm anorexic."

He let out a 2 second laugh and kept his eyes on her questioningly.

"I can eat I just don't like it."

He smirked and laughed. "Well you don't hide it very well..."

She rolled her eyes.

He took another sip of his coffee. "What do you want to do today?"

She shrugged. Her phone rang then. "Hello?"

"Mia. Its Elena, want to come over for dinner tonight? Me, you, Jeremy and Alaric? Stiles can come too if he wants."

"One second.-" She held a hand over the phone. "Elena wants to have dinner at her place tonight. Want to come?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Sure."

She laughed into the phone, "Great! See you around 5?" It was odd how she happened to call when they were talking about what to do.

"Okay!"

* * *

Stiles' jeep pulled up to Elena's house. They got out of the car and inside. She heard yelling.

Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"They're yelling." She tugged him inside the house, not even bothering to knock on the door. Damon sat on the armchair of the couch, Elena leaned over the couch and Jeremy leaned against the kitchen doorframe.

"Jeremy. Why aren't you wearing vervain?" He held up his hands questioningly. "Where's your bracelet?"

Jeremy looked at his wrist. "I don't know.."

"It was Klaus' hybrids. They compelled him. Tyler probably hung out with you so he could get you off vervain."

"Woah woah woah, what's going on?" She walked down the steps into the living room. She saw a dead Alaric on the coach. She panicked. "What the hell happened?" She bent down to hear Alaric's heartbeat better. She heard nothing.

"He's dead." She rose. "How?"

"Like I said, Klaus' hybrids. They tried to run Jeremy over because he was compelled, Alaric pushed him out of the way and got hit. He's wearing his ring though."

"Those were the rings you talked about last night?" Stiles asked.

Mia turned and nodded to him. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Stiles sighed in relief.

"Never thought I'd see my teacher dead on my girlfriend's friend's couch."

Damon was the only one who laughed. "Klaus is sending a message. He wants his coffins."

"Klaus wants to wake his family?" Stiles asked.

Mia nodded again. "Now that Mikael is dead."

"Ugh..." Alaric rolled over on the couch. Everyone crowded around him. He groaned and rose.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked. He went into a coughing fit, covering his mouth. He bent over onto the floor and coughed up a thick black liquid.

Stiles stood up. "Oh god. That doesn't look normal."

"Somethings wrong.. The ring." he rolled over, falling on the cold hard floor and spat up again.

Mia pulled out her phone and dialed 911. They arrived in a matter of minutes. Stiles ran to the door and opened it, two men walked in with bags.

"What happened?"

"He got hit by a car." Elena replied with a shaky tone.

They rushed over to Alaric.

"Check his vitals."

"His pulse is pretty weak."

They held a small flashlight over his eyes. "Looks like internal bleeding."

"We have to get him out of here."

"Lets move."

They took him into the ambulance truck. They all watched. Damon sighed. "I gotta go."

He flew out of the house and into the now dark atmosphere.

Stiles' phone beeped. He groaned. "Scott want's to talk to Derek, he want's me to go with him." Mia grabbed his hand and held it. "I'll come with you." He nodded.

"Call me when Alaric gets back and fill me in okay?"

Elena nodded, still a little shaky. Mia ran over and gave her a long embrace. She then proceeded to Stiles' car.

* * *

Scott climbed in the back seat of the jeep. He buckled his seat belt and sat back. He looked at Stiles' neck and saw the blood-soaked bandage peeking through the scarf. His eyes widened at it, he averted his eyes to Mia who was facing him. He moved his gaze back to Stiles and leaned forward. He yanked the scarf of his neck and ripped the bandage, seeing a pair of bite marks.

"Ow what the hell?" Stiles yelled, trying to keep his eyes on the road and grab Scott's arms at the same time.

"So I'm guessing you know..." Scott assumed.

Stiles just looked at him in his rear-view mirror.

Scott nodded, taking that as confirmation.

"Well no thanks to you, yeah, now I know."

"I told him not to say anything." Mia interjected.

Stiles shook his head. "I know, if I was in that situation with Allison I know it would be hard."

Scott smiled. Stiles smiled back at him in the mirror.

"So how are you feeling after the other night Scott?" Mia turned around and rested on her chair.

"Better. I don't know what's happening with Allison's mom though... Full moon is Thursday. She'll turn." Mia turned around facing the road again and thought back to Allison's mom. Derek had bit her. Considering she was a hunter it made the circumstances a lot worse.

When they arrived Stiles, Scott and Mia made their way downstairs to the abandoned subway station where Derek used it as a pack training center. They walked into the room to see Derek. Derek perked up when he heard them.

"We need a plan."

"No shit Sherlock." Stiles threw at him.

He sighed. "I'm saying we need a _**new**_ plan." He walked inside the deserted subway cart and they followed. "Next time one of us will be too hurt to heal."

They all took a seat, except for Scott who leaned against a pole. "We can't save Jackson then."

Derek shook his head. "We can't seem to kill him either though." he whispered. "I've seen a lot of things Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every move we make is just making him stronger."

"So how do we kill him?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know if we can." He rose and walked out of the subway cart, sitting on a desk. They all proceeded to follow him.

"Maybe you should let the Argent's handle it." Mia spoke up.

"I turned him. This is my fault."

"Yeah but you didn't turn him into this. I mean this happened because of something in his past." Scott objected.

"Its a legend in a book. Its not that simple."

"What do you mean?" Scott moved closer. "What are you not telling me?"

He cocked his head and stood, pressing his chest against Scott's chest. "Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?"

"Because you always are keeping something from me!" Scott yelled, shoving Derek lightly.

Derek shoved him back.

"Woah woah woah." Mia stood between the two boys. She grabbed one of Scott's wrist and one of Derek's wrist. Derek twisted it and she fell to the ground. She shook it out and laughed. She stood and placed her hand on Derek's neck. She used her speed and flew over to a far wall. She pinned him against the wall, his feet in the air.

"Don't touch me."

He tried to nod, paralyzed in her grip.

She released him and dusted her hands off.

She heard Scott and Stiles' booming laughs from behind her. She turned around to them, Stiles was sprawled across the table gripping his side, laughing his head off. Scott was in the same state but on the floor. She smiled and dashed over to them

Derek coughed. "As I was saying." Their laughs faded. "Have you ever thought that maybe I'm trying to protect you?"

Scott frowned. "Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?"

Derek groaned. "Go home Scott. You too guys. Get some sleep. The full moon's coming up on Thursday and the way things are going; I got a feeling it's going to be a rough one."

**A/N: Not to particularly fond of this chapter, it was more of a filler. And the whole Derek thing, it made him seem weak when he's most definitely not but I couldn't think of any other interaction there. Also there has been some confusion that this is a Derek/OC story? I don;t know if some of you are reading it wrong or not but its actually a Stiles/OC story, just making that clear! Sorry to disappoint but I'm thinking of writing one after this :) I will incorporate more Derek at some point. So once again thanks for reading, review away! 3**


	26. Chapter 26

Mia walked downstairs dressed and ready to leave for school. Stefan was still hanging around, which was odd. He was usually out by now, picking up Elena for school.

"Not picking up Elena today?"

He shook his head. "Her and Bonnie are taking a road trip."

Mia's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Hey have you heard about the medical examiner that was murdered over the weekend?"

"No why?"

"There was a guy staked over the weekend." He moved closer to Mia and spoke slowly. "Only, he wasn't a vampire..."

"That is odd." Mia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Me and Damon are going to talk to Meredith Fell."

"Who dat?" Mia said, in a funny voice.

"It was actually Alaric's doctor. She signed her ex-boyfriend's death certificate. Which is bizarre. So we're going to do some investigating."

She nodded

"Hey you know what else happened over the weekend?"

"What?"

"Elena kissed Damon."

She looked away from Stefan's eyes and pursed her lips. "I'm sorry Stefan."

He shook his head. "Its partly my fault, I've been neglecting her a lot recently."

She just sighed. It was hard to say anything. She cared about both Damon and Stefan. And Elena! The problem was they both loved Elena, and Elena loved them both. Mia was glad she wasn't in that situation. She was stuck in the middle, she was best of just leaving it.

He shrugged.

"Oh hey, want to give me a ride to schoooooool?" She made a begging gesture with her hands.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

She sat with Stiles and Allison at lunch, watching them eat. Scott was catching up on a test. They had told Allison that Stiles knew about Mia. She wasn't surprised. Mia then told them about where everyone was today, and what happened with Damon and Elena.

"He _**kissed **_Elena?" Stiles asked.

"Or Elena kissed him. I don't know but shh, yes. I don't even know if I am supposed to be telling you guys this stuff, say anything and I break your spine."

Their expressions fell. Allison's face turned paler then usual.

"Oh my god you guys! I'm kidding! If anyone else said that you'd laugh. I'm never going to joke around with you guys again." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Allison's face transitioned into a smile and Stiles chuckled, his mouth full of pizza, her rubbed her shoulder and then dropped his arm.

"Oh hey Allison, guess what Mia did to Derek last night."

"What?" She sat forward and leaned on her enfolded hands.

He shoved the rest of his pizza in his mouth and swallowed. "Okay so Scott and Derek were fighting and she tried to break it up by standing in front of them. She grabbed their wrists and Derek twisted her arm down. She laughed and the next thing you know she had him pinned against a wall 100 ft away. It was so funny! He was scared shitless" He laughed just thinking about. Allison joined into his laughter and eventually Mia did too.

The bell rang in the middle of their laugh session. They all picked up their bags and walked to class. Stiles lead her to English class and then gave her a light kiss before departing.

She sat down beside Lydia as the class started.

"You're coming to my party on Thursday right?"

Mia put her binder on her desk and rotated towards Lydia. "You're having a party."

"Of course I am." She flipped her curly hair over her shoulder. "It's my birthday on Thursday."

"Isn't there school Friday though?"

"Nope. Long weekend."

Mia made an _ahhhh_ sound. "Right. Anyways yeah I'll be there."

"Great. So after school on Thursday we're meeting at Allison's house to try on dresses, I already have yours picked out." She smiled.

Mia eyeballed her.

"What? My best friends have to look good too. I have Allison's as well."

She smiled. Lydia called her her best friend. "Thanks then Lydia."

Lydia smiled back, "No problem" and turned towards the board.

* * *

They had ten minutes left of chemistry class left. They had just watched the rest of the video all class and now they were killing time.

"Want to come over after school?" Stiles asked.

She thought about it. She wanted to but she was kind of thirsty. Even though she still had a bit of Stiles blood in her system it wasn't enough to completely satisfy her though. She did not want to take any risks with Stiles either, she anted to be as full as possible.

She turned her voice into a whisper. "Sure but I'm going to go for a hunt first, I'll probably be there around six or seven."

He nodded casually. "That's fine."

She smiled.

She heard Erica snort from across the class room, she had overhead them. "Bite me." She whispered under her breath.

"I will, gladly." Erica whispered back.

Mia rolled her eyes. She heard Isaac laugh under his breath, he looked at her and smiled. She gave him an odd smile back. He was being nice, that was... different. After their last encounter...

"Who are you talking to. And why is Isaac laughing."

She explained it to Stiles. "Oh, that's a relief. I thought you were going insane." He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "If only I had supernatural hearing." He sighed.

She just giggled.

She groaned as she got off the phone with Stefan. He had been on the phone with her for about an hour. Stefan and Damon had been vervained by Meredith Fell and then she stole their blood. Apparently she used it for her patients to heal them because she didn't like watching death happen. They let her go with it. After wards Damon stayed behind to chat with her. Apparently Alaric was growing close with her too. Stefan followed Elena's scent and figured out they had taken a road trip to Bonnie's mother, Abby Bennett who she hadn't seen since she was three. Bonnie figured Abby could help them open one of the coffins. Elena took him out to the barn to talk. They got into a fight and broke up. Apparently Jamie, Abby's adopted son, stepped in. Stefan got mad, which he owned up to, and threatened to kill him if he didn't leave so he compelled Jamie to leave. Apparently he came back with a wooden shot gun and shot Stefan. Jamie was compelled by one of Klaus's minions apparently because he let Stefan be and tied Elena to a post in the barn. She broke free and helped Stefan in the end though. Stefan just left after that. And after all that apparently Damon gave the coffins to Klaus, all except one. Apparently he took out Klaus's brother dagger, Elijah, before he gave them to Klaus. So it brought him back to life.

That's what she groaned about. It would just cause more conflict. She made her way to Stiles' house and rapped on the door. His dad answered.

"Hello Mr. Stilinski."

He smiled and opened the door wider. "Stiles is up in his room."

She grinned. "Thanks" and trotted up to his room. Stiles' dad was always so polite.

She positioned her hand ready to knock on the door. He opened the door before she had a chance to. His eyes were watching the ground. He bumped into her. "Oh, I didn't know you were here."

She smiled "Yeah." She looked at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of baggy gray sweatpants, his boxers peeking through the top. He actually had a nice body, and abs. He looked a lot scrawnier when he wore his typical clothes, not that she didn't like his style. She did. You just couldn't see much of what she was seeing now.

She placed a hand on his chest.

"You look cute." She smiled again.

His cheeks flushed red. "So do you." He placed his hands around her waist. She reached up on her tip toes and pecked him on the lips.

After she had explained to Stiles what Stefan had told her they had a slight make out session once again. When they finished she walked downstairs with Stiles to get food. He was still shirtless with only sweatpants so his dad eyed them when they walked into the kitchen. While Stiles got a bowl of cereal Mia talked to Stiles' dad. He asked her questions about home and why she moved here. He asked her about Stefan and Damon. They actually had a nice chat. After wards he lead her to the living room and took out a photo book. He showed her pictures of Stiles when he was a baby, and him growing up. After a few pictures of him and his wife he put the photo book away. By the time they were back in the kitchen Stiles had finished his food, just fiddling around on his phone, leaning with one arm on his neck. It was the place where she bit him. She would ask him about that later.

They continued to joke about Stiles' baby pictures and then went back upstairs to Stiles' room.

His dad shouted "10:30 Stiles." Stating a curfew for when she had to leave.

He groaned and yelled back "'Kay"

She looked at the clock. It was 10:00 already. She arrived at Stiles a little later then expected so that was probably why it seemed like they had spent such short time together.

Stiles collapsed on the bed and signaled for Mia to come join him. She took a seat by him. He abruptly wrapped his left arm underneath her and swung over his shoulder, holding her up in the air. He held her above his head, she leaned over his shoulder.

"Ah Stiles! Let me down" She giggled.

"Never!" He screamed. He dropped her on the bed and leaned over her. He put his hands to her side and started tickling her. She burst into a fit of shrieks and giggles, occasionally getting a word or two out. When he stopped he collapsed on the bed beside her and gave her a peck on the fore head.

When she had stopped laughing she cuddled up to his side.

She looked up at him and noticed his neck was starting to heal up, it was scabby though.

"Did your dad ever ask what happened to your neck?"

He shook his head. "I was always wearing a scarf or a high collared shirt. If I was like this I would put my hand over it, so it looked like I was stretching or leaning on it or something."

She nodded and nestled into him.

He sighed. "I wish you could just fall asleep in my arms tonight."

She sat up. "Maybe I can."

He sat up as well "I'm not sure my dad would allow you..."

She shook her head. "Stefan and Damon are busy going in and out of the house anyway. When your dad sends me away I'll just climb to your window. That is if you want me to."

He grimaced. "Yeah! Okay."

She smiled. "I'll go now then. Tell your dad you're crashing early and come to your window after."

He nodded. She smiled a little wider and walked down the stairs. He followed her to the door. He gave her a long kiss before she left. "I'll be back in a couple of seconds." She whispered into his ear.

"I know, just in case." he kissed her one more time then let her go. Mr. Stilinski was watching them. She waved to him. He smiled and uncrossed his recently crossed arms, waving back.

When she heard the door close she ran around to the side of the house where Stiles' bedroom was and waited for him. She listened for their conversation and heard him tread up the stairs. She climbed up onto a fence that separated his house and Bonnie's. When he opened the windowsill she bent down and leaped up, using all her power. She did a silent barrel roll when she entered his room.

Stiles closed the window and clapped quietly. She did a small bow.

They both walked over to his bed an laid underneath the covers of the blankets cuddling. They talked up until almost 1am, repositioning themselves every so often.

Stiles laid on the bed with one of his arms behind his head. He yawned.

"Tired?"

He shook his head drowsily. His eyelids drooped.

"Lies." She laughed.

"Nuh-uh."

She just snorted and scooched down. She placed her hand on his bare chest and laid her head on the middle of it, her head facing towards his legs.

His abs flexed and his whole body tensed up. "Ooooo you're cold." She shot her head up. He lightly pushed it back down, "No you're fine" and wrapped his other arm around her body.

They stayed like that and didn't move. She shut her eyes and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. She wasn't thirsty at all. She was simply listening for pure comfort. It was a soothing sound to her. She liked the feel of him breathing, even though it was kind of creepy. When she laid on his chest though, the rise and the fall of it was peaceful. She just listened and let her head rise and fall in sync with his breathing.

After a while she heard Stiles' light snoring.

She smiled to herself.

* * *

She woke up to the most annoying sound in the world. Stiles' alarm. Her eyes shot open. She felt Stiles groan into her hair. She realized they had been spooning. She wondered how they even got into that position, not that she didn't like it. One of his arms were wrapped around her and their legs were in a mess of twists. They were all entwined together.

The alarm was still going off. Stiles groaned once more and leaned over to reach his alarm clock. It was 7:00am. He yawned and stretched.

She yawned as well, sitting up.

"TO EARLY." He mumbled into his pillow.

She rubbed his back and laughed lightly.

"I don't even want to go to sc-"

"Shh." She cut him off and raised a finger.

She heard a cough and footsteps. They were coming closer. They obviously weren't Stiles'.

She rose out of bed and dived onto the floor, rolling underneath the bed. As soon as she was under there a smell penetrated her nostrils. She plugged her nose. There was a box of rotten pizza and dirty laundry that actually looked as if it was turning brown... or green. She gagged.

Stiles' dad walked into the room.

She heard Stiles sit up as the bed creaked. "Yeah dad?"

He coughed, "Just wanted to make sure you were awake."

"Mhm."

She heard the door close. She squeezed through the margin between his bed and the floor and dusted herself off.

He laughed. And raised his eyebrows.

"What?" She crossed her arms. He got up from the bed and picked at her hair.

"There is dust everywhere."

She just rolled her eyes and laughed a little bit. He continued to pick at her hair while she talked.

"You know you have a rotten pizza down there? A whole pizza..."

He made a _huh_ noise as if it was new information to him.

She nodded. "And you must have like a whole closet full of clothes."

He made the noise again and picked his last piece of fluff. He faced her and poked her side. She giggled. "Don't do it Stiles!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"I guess I should go get dressed." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'll drive you, just give me like ten minutes."

She nodded and collapsed onto his bed, waiting.

When he was done they headed to her house and she got ready in a matter of two minutes. After she was done they drove to school.

They interlocked their hands and walked inside the school. As soon as she got to her locker Elena walked passed them. She was back from her day trip form yesterday apparently. She had a sullen look on her face.

Mia stopped her with her hand. "Whats wrong?"

Elena jumped at her touch then looked at her. She sighed. "Sheriff Forbes came over this morning." Stiles closed his locker and slid into the conversation. Elena continued, "Apparently the stake that was used to kill the medical examiner was the same from a set at my parent's lake house.."

Mia cocked her head. "So what does that mean? Does she think you did it?"

She shook her head. "She doesn't think that I did it she's just trying to find out why somebody used my family's weapons to kill someone."

They exhaled, taking that in. "Who would go around killing people with stakes when they're human?"

"Not Jackson for sure. He doesn't even know about vampires." Stiles replied.

Elena shrugged. "Could be Klaus just messing with us or someone else. Maybe even that Doctor at the Beacon Hills hospital, the one that Alaric's been hanging around."

Mia sighed and shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

"I hope so." The bell rang.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"Her and Abby are trying to open the last coffin."

Mia nodded.

"Oh hey, sorry to hear about you and Stefan by the way."

She just bit her lip. And with that she disappeared within the traffic of the hallway.


	27. Chapter 27

The day went by fast. She talked with Scott and Stiles during gym. In drama she presented her monologue again. At lunch she sat with Allison and they had lunch together. Mia actually managed to shove down a couple of chips.

During free block she sat in the cafeteria, reading a book. Elena and Caroline were making their way out of the school and waved at Mia to join them. She packed up her book and bag and jogged over to them. "Where are you guys heading?"

"To the hospital. Caroline is going to visit her dad."

"Your dad's in the hospital?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, long story." They headed to Caroline's car and got inside it. Mia sat in the back. She started her car and drove out of the parking lot as they spoke.

"I didn't even know your dad was in town."

She nodded towards her in the rear view mirror. She knew that Caroline's dad was iffy about Caroline since she turned. He hated vampires with a passion. More then anyone she knew.

They arrived at the hospital fairly quickly.

Elena and Mia stood to the side of the hallway as Caroline went to get see her father. She came back a minute later, holding her phone. "That was fast." Elena mentioned as they walked down the hallway.

She dialed a number on her phone. "Yeah he's not here. He was already discharged. By the way Meredith seems perfectly nice, a little intense maybe. By the way how does she know like every vampire in town?"

Elena shrugged.

"I think its sweet you're making sure Alaric's not dating a total psycho." She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear.

Elena shrugged again. "He's my family. I have to look out for him"

"Shhh..." Caroline held up a finger and dropped her phone.

Mia suddenly heard the sound of a ringing cellphone.

"You hear that too?" Caroline asked.

Mia nodded. "I hear it."

"Hear what?" Elena asked.

"My dad's cellphone." Caroline replied, walking into a closed off storage room.

They cautiously passed a couple of box filled isles. Elena trailed behind Mia who trailed behind Caroline.

When Caroline looked down the last isle her face transformed to panic. They all ran down the isle to see Caroline's father doused in blood. He had a knife plunged emerged inside of him. Someone cut his throat.

"Daddy, Dad! Dad... Oh no." Caroline shrieked over and over. She knelt beside him on one side, Mia knelt beside him, on the other side.

"Oh my god..." Elena whispered.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead!" Caroline shook his lifeless body. "Oh my god." She started crying. She wiped her face and pulled the knife out of him. "Daddy.."

Mia grabbed her shoulder. "Wait. He was vampire blood in his system."

"What?"

With that he woke up, gasping for air.

* * *

"I compelled the nurse to stay out of this room." Caroline said, closing the blinds in the hospital room. "You'll be safe here."

He leaned over the sink, spitting into it. He stood. "My wound is completely healed..." He sighed. "I need something to eat."

"Daddy, just come lay down and relax." Caroline pointed toward the bed.

He constantly wandered the room. He put to fingers on his wrist. "I can't I'm too wired and my pulse is racing." He exhaled. "Its the effect of my body wanting to transition."

"Maybe Doctor Fell can give you something." Mia suggested.

"She's done enough." He walked over to the window and cringed at the sunlight peaking through.

Mia sat on a chair that was in the hospital room as Elena entered. "I called your mom"

"Thanks."

"Mr. Forbes, did you see your attacker?"

He shook his head and pointed down the hallway. "Tried to sneak out the back exit and someone came from behind."

"Look, we'll figure this out but in the meantime we **need** to get you some blood."

"I'm not going to drink any blood." He did a small shake of the head. Caroline's eyes widened.

Elena raised her eyebrows as Mia stood from the chair. "You have to though, you died with vampire blood in your system."

Elena nodded at Mia's words. "If you don't feed and finish the transition into a vampire then you'll die..."

"I understand how it works and that's what I'm prepared to do."

She felt the energy of the room completely drop. It was just cold, negative energy.

"Now get me out of this hospital I smell blood everywhere." He hissed through his teeth.

Caroline was speechless as he turned and walked out the door. Mia started to become uncomfortable. She could smell the blood everywhere too. She tried to block off the scent as the rest of them exited the hospital room.

* * *

Mia got inside the house and sighed, dropping her bag on the floor. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at it to see a text from Stiles.

**From Stiles AKA Sexiest man on earth: Where were you after school? Didn't see you :/"**

She walked over to the couch and laid on it. She held the phone above her face.

**To Stiles: I went with Caroline and Elena to visit her dad in the hospital, sorry! I'll call you later 3**

She pressed her lock button on her phone and shoved it in her pocket. She decided to catch up on some homework.

She was interrupted about an hour later by Damon and Stefan making their way out of the house.

"Where are you going?" She interjected.

They stopped deliberately.

Damon straightened up his shirt. "Dinner with Elijah and Klaus."

She furrowed her eyebrows at them. Stefan waved at her and they both walked out of the door. She shrugged to herself and finished up the last question in her math homework. She decided she would go take a nap and walked upstairs to her bedroom, jumping onto her bed.

* * *

She heard her familiar ring tone and rose out of bed. She looked outside to see darkness. It was 9:03pm.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"Hey, can you come over here. Its Alaric..." She sounded like she had been crying because her voice was cracking.

"Yeah no problem. Why what happened?"

"Whoever has been going around town got Alaric.. he needs help. We think it's Meredith, I mean the medical examiner was her ex boyfriend who apparently called her psycho.. She was there the night of the killing she was there at the hospital. The weapons are all from the same set.. Stefan and Damon are not answering their phones. I'm sorry I'm calling you I'm just stressing out right now."

"No it's fine." She rubbed her eyelids with her fist, pressing into her eyeball. "I'll be there in 2 or 3 minutes.

"Okay." Elena's voice cracked again.

Mia jumped from the bed and flew downstairs. She grabbed Stefan's car keys, deciding to take his car. When she got to Elena's house she notice the door was open. She closed it and listened for anyone. She heard two heartbeats upstairs and ran up to see Elena, Alaric, and Matt. She looked at a blood-soaked Alaric.

"He's dead?!"

Elena was on the floor kneeling over him. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah but he has his ring. I was going to call you to kill him. I thought it over and did it myself because I'm supernatural from being the doppleganger. He was dieing.. We didn't know if whatever attacked him was supernatural either."

Mia nodded slowly.

Elena clutched Alaric's hand.

"We're just waiting for him to wake up now." Matt said.

She nodded again and sat on the floor cross-legged.

Elena looked over to Mia, seeing her face for the first time. It was red and wet. She had being crying a lot. "Caroline called." she frowned and looked back at Alaric. "Her dad died."

Mia didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. It was not the right time to say how sorry she was for their loses. It was one of those times when you just have to be silent and be respectful.

"I can't lose any more family members..." Elena cried. The tears overflowed again and Matt cradled her.

When she was done and calmed down she called Sheriff Forbes, telling her about the situation and how the only reasonable suspect seemed to be Meredith, sadly.

"I looked into it Elena, Meredith Fell was called into surgery six hours ago. She's been in their ever since." Mia heard through the line.

"She has an alibi?"

"There's an entire operating room full of witnesses."

"Then who could it be?" Elena asked.

"I don't know."

Alaric shot up, coughing. Elena hung up the phone as they all crowded around him. Mia held up his head as Elena held his hand.

His coughing turned to normal breathing and they sighed.

He was alright. They were alright.

For now.


	28. Chapter 28

Mia picked at her nails while Stiles spoke on the phone with her. She was sprawled across her bed.

"Who could it be then? There's no one else..."

"I don't know." She answered. "Meredith was our only suspect."

Stiles blew out.

"It kind of scares me you know? There's a psychotic murdered, Jackson and whoever is controlling him, and Klaus's family. Which did I mention is revived now? All the stakes are out of them."

"WHAT?! Even the last coffin that Damon hid?"

"Mhm. Stefan and Damon told me when they came home. Bonnie finally got the coffin open with her mom. It ended up being Klaus's mother..."

"Well... I bet Klaus shit his pants."

Mia laughed and rolled over onto her stomach on her bed. "Anyways I'm going to go to sleep. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Mmkay, goodbye Stiles."

He chuckled. "Goodnight Mia."

She pressed the end call button and threw her hair into a bun. She pulled the covers over her and dozed off.

* * *

Her and Stiles hung out on Wednesday, they had an actual normal day with no drama. She enjoyed it. On Thursday morning Stiles drove her to school.

Stiles turned on the radio. Taylor Swift – We are never ever getting back together was on.

"I hate this song but it's so catchy."

Mia agreed, laughing.

They drove for a bit. He heard her sing the lyrics.

"Then you come around and say, baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me, remember how that lasted for a day I say I hate you, we break up, you call me I love you." She stared out the window quietly singing, Stiles could her it perfectly though. Her voice was actually really good, it fit for the song and she was smooth at singing, it flowed like river. He could listen to her sing all day.

"Wow."

"What?" She looked away from the window to look up in his eyes.

"Your voice. You're actually really good at singing..."

She laughed quietly. "I didn't used to be, trust me."

He looked at the road and back at her. "What do you mean?"

She made a 'thinking face' "Well it's kind of hard to explain but when I turned everything about myself changed. My hair, my body, my eyes, the texture of my skin, my scent, and my voice. It became more high pitched and smooth, more melodious. It was pretty weird actually." She made a scrunching face.

Stiles made a _huh _noise. The song was coming to its last chorus now. "WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" He sang loudly, knowing he couldn't sing. Mia burst into uncontrollable laughter in her seat. He loved making her laugh. "WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" She was laughing so hard she snorted a little bit.

Stiles burst into laughter with her.

When they stopped laughing she spoke, wiping her eyes. "I have tears in my eyes"

"My singing was that bad that I made you cry?" he raised his eyebrows, smiling.

"No!" She giggled.

He laughed and patted her hand that was on the seat with his.

"Excited for our last day of school?" Stiles asked. "Well for a little while anyways."

Mia blinked in confusion.

"You do know spring break starts tomorrow right?"

Mia just looked at him.

He shrugged, "Well you know now."

Spring break, that would be good. More time for everything, including Stiles. It would be a nice break from everything as well. Well sort of.

He pulled into the parking lot seconds later. When they jumped out of the car Mia saw Lydia. She waved to her and she waved back, "I have your dress ready to go! Meet me at my locker after school."

Mia nodded. "Happy Birthday by the way!"

She threw her a big smile.

"Happy Birthday!" Stiles yelled from across the parking lot.

She turned around, ignoring him. Stiles snorted.

"Its Lydia. Don't take it personally" Mia said reassuringly. He interlocked their hands as they walked inside the school.

* * *

When the bell rang after her free block she headed outside to the parking lot. She scouted the crowd of students for Lydia. She saw her leaning against the side of her white Mazda 3 sedan. She was filing her nails. Mia lightly jogged over to her. "Hey" She said.

Lydia cocked her head and looked Mia up and down, perking her hand out. She pursed her lips. "We've got a lot of work to do." She opened the car door. "Let's go."

Mia just stood there, mouth gaping. Should she be offended? It was Lydia after all. She shook her head and got into the passenger seat. It wasn't a long drive to Allison's house because she lived fairly close. When they stepped out of the car Lydia opened the trunk of her car to reveal several Macy store bags. Mia picked up a couple and Lydia took the rest, closing the trunk. They made their way up the stairs to Allison's door and knocked. Her dad answered the door he let them in and told them they could head up to Allison's room.

When they walked up the stairs Allison's father eyed her tentatively. Did he know that she was there when Allison's mother was bit? Why wasn't he doing anything if he did?

They reached Allison's room. Lydia entered first and made her way to Allison, who was sitting at a desk starting her homework. Mia espied Allison's typical teenage girl room. It was light purple, it had a vanity and a closet with a big bed filled with lots of pillows. It had a couch chair in the corner and the room was decorated with paintings and pictures.

"Clear your schedule, this could take a while." Lydia said with a beaming smile. She shook the bags.

Allison smiled and dropped her pen, standing up. She laughed as Lydia took the dresses and accessories out of the bags. "How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?"

"Its my birthday party!" she laughed. "I'm thinking host dress," she pulled out a tight gray dress that would show her curves. It was all different colors of gray. "Evening dress" She showed a black and white striped dress that flowed at the bottom, "and then mmmmm after hours casual." She made a thinking gesture with her hand. Mia laughed.

Lydia continued to pull out and sort dresses as Allison talked.

"I noticed that you didn't send out any invites." She clasped her hands together.

"Its the biggest party of the year, everyone knows."

Allison sighed. "I was wondering maybe if, you know, this year things might be... different."

"Why would anything be different?"

"Just cause things have been off lately." She threw a fake laugh. "Things and people. Like Jackson."

Lydia stopped sorting her dresses and looked up at Allison. "Why do you care about Jackson?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Do you know if he's coming tonight?" Mia asked from behind. They both turned to her.

"...Everyone's coming." Lydia replied. She continued to sort through dresses and pulled out a short strapless brown one that flowed down. "This one's American rag." She shrugged. "I love it."

She reached down in the pile of dresses and pulled out a strapless flowery dress. "Material girl. This one is for you." She handed it to Allison. Allison smiled as they heard a knock on the door.

It was Allison's mother, Victoria. She walked into the room. Mia tried to hide behind Allison's closet. It was dark that night she got bit but she didn't want her mom recognizing her.

"Mrs. Argent!" Lydia held up a strapless red tight dress "What do you think of this one."

"Its lovely. Allison, can I uuuh grab you for a moment? To talk, just the um two of us?"

"Um," Allison flashed her eyes towards the dresses. "Can this wait?"

"Actually to be honest, sooner, would be.. be better." She smiled politely. She flashed her eyes to Mia. Mia caught her gaze and froze. Victoria stared at her, it felt like she was peering into her soul. Did she know it was her in the room when Derek bit her? Or was it too dark?

"Party is at ten." Lydia stated.

"Then you'll be around before then?"

"I think so." She shrugged and sighed.

That's when Mia clicked in. Victoria planned on killing herself before she transitioned. She wanted to say goodbye to her daughter. "Why don't you go Allison, I'm sure it won't take long."

Victoria looked at her and back to Allison, smiling.

"Can we later?" She asked.

Her mom nodded and exited the room.

"Try adding this with it." Mia gave her a pair of bracelets. Allison smiled, "That will look good with it."

Lydia looked down at the bag and pulled another dress. It was a dark-blue navy color. It was also strapless. It folded around the side, emphasizing cleavage. It was tight and about mid thigh length. "This one, also material girl, is for you Mia." She handed the dress to Mia. She smiled in thanks. It was a little too short and tight for Mia's liking but she would wear it for Lydia. She thought Stiles would like it thought.

Lydia searched in her bag and brought out a black necklace. "Oh! Allison wear this with it." She handed it to Allison. "Thank you Lydia." She smiled. "Happy birthday by the way."

Lydia grinned "Thank you! I actually really appreciate that. Allison laughed.

* * *

Stiles frantically searched through yearbooks. After the discovery he made with his father last week of all the Kanima's murders being in the same class, Mr. Harris' , he wanted to find out more. How did Isaac's father's death fit in? How did the girl at the rave's death fit in, Cara? Stiles couldn't just sit back. Mia and Scott had all these powers, they could do things. He needed to help them somehow. He would be the problem solver. When he found out his father was fired from his job because of him the pressure on him was like an elephant was sitting on his chest.

He still had a couple of hours till Lydia's party too. It was the first time Stiles had alone time to himself to really figure everything out.

His father took a leisurely stroll by his room. "Whatcha doin?"

He exhaled. "Homework." He didn't look up at his father, just kept searching the pages for familiar faces.

He heard his father walk away and then walk back. "Its spring break." He walked inside and peered over Stiles' shoulder. "What do you think you're doing."

"You know," he shrugged, "just satisfying my own curiosity..."

His dad closed the year book. Stiles sighed.

"They took in Harris this morning for questioning. They brought him in."

"And?" Stiles asked.

"And they are working on a warrant to arrest him for all the murders."

"For all of them?"

"Enough of them."

"With what proof.."

"You remember the couple at the trailer? Tire tracks near by match Harris' car."

"That's not enough." He opened the book again for it only to be closed by his father again.

"Same car was also seen by the hospital wear his pregnant wife was killed. Its come some bumper sticker on it... a quote from Einstein."

Stiles' mine clicked. He had seen that car before. Imagination is more important than knowledge. "What quote?"

"Something about imagination and knowledge." His dad rested his hands on Stiles' desk and looked at him.

"Imagination is more important than knowledge, yeah I saw the same car parked outside the rave."

"That means you are a witness. You're going to have to give a statement."

"But what about the concert promoter, Cara. She wasn't in Harris' class. What does she have to do with Harris. I mean what does Mr. Lahey have to do with Mr. Harris?"

"It doesn't matter." his father replied. "Tire tracks put Harris at the side of three murders. That's damn good evidence."

"No! Its not enough!" Stiles objected. He grabbed a different yearbook this time and opened it.

"I thought you hated this guy?" his father stood over him.

"I don't hate him alright," he searched through pages, "he hates me. If he killed them all then **yes** lock the psycho up. There's something missing. There has got to be something missing."

"Hey"

He ignored his father.

"HEY." He said sternly. "You don't have to solve this for me."

Stiles looked down. "I have to do something." He fiddled with his hands. When his father didn't reply he looked up. His face was in thought. "What?"

"Give me the swim team."

Stiles flipped the pages to see the swim team. He peered down. Everyone was there. Even Mr. Lahey.

"Dad, the coach. Its Isaac's dad."

* * *

Mia helped set up the party with Lydia, thinking she would probably need help. Such a tiny girl couldn't do it all herself. She gave Lydia her birthday present, a 100$ gift card to Macy's considering she liked it so much. It was a lot but its not like she was short on money or anything. By the time they finished people starting arriving. Allison was first. They all sat by the pool until more arrive. Lydia occasionally kept getting up to answer the door. Mia stood from the side of the pool and flattened out her dress. She wore a pair of high nude pumps with her dress and a couple of bracelets. She put on eyeliner and a light pink lip gloss. Her eyelashes were thick and she applied a little blush. Her hair was in long wavy curls with her bangs swooped back. Scott arrived next, along with a couple of other people.

When she heard Stiles' familiar heartbeat and footsteps walk up to the door she waited at the back door for Stiles to come outside. She heard him yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" to Lydia, who ignored him again and just replied saying " Don't forget to try the punch!"

She heard Scott meet up with Stiles inside the house. "Have you seen Jackson yet?"

"No, seen Allison?"

"No, but we should probably tell her what we found."

"Still kind of not sure what we found..." Scott replied.

"We figured out it has something to do with water, you know the fact that all the kanima's victims were on the swim team. The way the kanima reacted around the pool."

"So whoever is controlling the kanima really hates the swim team."

"Hated the swim team. Specifically the 2006 swim team. So it could be like another teacher, maybe a student back then. I mean who are we missing. Who haven't we thought of?"

She saw them exit the house and come into the backyard pool area. Stiles was wearing a blue plaid shirt layered over a green shirt. He left it unbuttoned. He paired it with gray jeans and some black sneakers. Mia walked over. Stiles' mouth dropped at her outfit. She ignored it. "So the swim team eh?"

When he recovered he nodded. "Yeah, you heard?" She nodded. "So we all know now."

Allison walked up to them. It was kind of awkward. Mia could cut the tension with a knife. She knew Scott and Allison have been having troubles lately. "Uhh, Jackson's not here."

"Yeah no one is here..." They all looked around. It was the first time she noticed that there was hardly anybody here, some people she recognized from her grade, Aleesha was there. She waved to Aleesha who waved back. She was talking to a boy. Besides those people it was just them. That was it.

"Maybe it's just early." Mia said.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia has turned into the town whack job."

She elbowed Stiles.

"Ow."

"Well we have to do something because we have completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison said.

"Well she completely ignored Stiles for the past 10 years." Scott said, raising his eyebrows.

"I like to think of it as not being on her radar... Anyways it doesn't matter anymore." he laced his arm around Mia's waist.

"We should give her the chance to be back to normal." Allison suggested.

"Normal?" Scott asked.

"Well she wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us."

They all sighed.

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here."

"Yeah I also know some people that can get this going. Like really going."

"Who?" Allison questioned.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party."

Their faces all turned to confusion at Stiles.

Mia shook her head. "I can call Stefan and Elena and them, see if their hangout group will come."

"Okay, lets call away then."

They all brought out their phones.

She called Elena first. "Hey Elena, come to Lydia's party?"

"I can't, neither can the rest of the gang. I'll explain later. Long story short: Did you know Esther connected all the originals so if one dies they all die?"

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Well I'll let you get back to that... Call me if anything happens."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Mia tapped her feet to the music as people started pouring in. Stiles had invited some crazy partiers that he met at a gay club a while ago when he was searching for Jackson. Scott brought the lacrosse team, who brought their friends. After that random people started showing up, most from their school. Lydia was playing hostess, handing drinks around. She had made a punch and put it in a drink fountain. Every so often she would fill glasses up and hand them out to people.

She walked over to Stiles, who was leaning against a pillar, and Scott who was sitting on a lawn chair.

"Where's Isaac Boyd and Erica?"

"Full moon remember." Scott responded.

"And you're okay?"

He nodded.

Stiles took a sip of his drink. "So are you going to apologize to Allison or what?" They looked over at Allison. She was swirling her drink around in her cup, standing by herself.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott said dumbfoundedly.

Mia sighed and shook her head. Even though Scott didn't do anything wrong there was still tension between them.

"Because you're the guy. Its like what we do."

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well then you should definitely apologize. See anytime a guy thinks he's done something wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong." He took another sip of his punch.

Mia just eyed him. He seemed to know a lot about this subject. Stiles did a double take and saw Mia's gaze. He responded with, "I watch a lot of TV." and shrugged.

Scott sighed. "Either way I'm not apologizing."

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?"

"Probably... Why do you care anyways."

"Because Scott. Something has got to go right here. I mean if you haven't noticed we are getting our ass' royally kicked here. People are dieing, I got my dad fired, you're gonna get held back in school, the daggers are out of the originals. If on top of all that I have to watch you lose Allison to some stalker like Matt I'm going to stab myself in the face."

Stiles told her about Matt Daehler. Apparently he was being creepy. He asked Allison to the rave and then kissed her. She rejected him and then he apologized. When he drove her home he left his camera in her car. She found thousands of pictures of her. When Matt came back for it he asked Allison to come inside. She said no and drove away.

"Don't stab yourself in the face." Scott stood not even looking at Stiles anymore. Mia followed his gaze to see Jackson. He had arrived.

"Why not?"

"Because Jackson's here." Mia responded. He looked out to the door and saw Jackson walking outside. Lydia handed him a glass of punch. He took it and sipped it, looking across the pool to them. Mia blew out a nervous sigh.


	29. Chapter 29

Lydia handed Mia a glass. She sipped the pink liquid. It was actually quite nice, which was weird considering she didn't like human food. She guzzled the rest down. It was really good.

She looked across the pool to see Allison walk off with Matt. She heard them walk upstairs and into a room. It was hard to hear them through a ll the voices and conversations.

"You get two minutes." Allison said.

"Okay... uh right. So I know I took some pictures of you that I should have told you about. But is it really that bad? That... that I think you're beautiful? And that I think you should be the subject of a perfect photograph?"

"Umm Matt. Some of those pictures I don't even know how you took them..."

"Telephoto lense Allison come on. Photographers call them candids."

She laughed. "Well police officers call it stalking.."

"Stalking... so um"

Someone bumped into Mia. She looked around. Everyone seemed to be wasted. People were screaming, jumping into the pool, making out with trees. She scouted for Stiles. She saw him across the pool. He was talking to Scott, and then Scott walked away. He was looking at something. When she followed his gaze she just saw a crowd of people. Stiles stood for a while then narrowed his eyes. His face grew sad. She followed his gaze and saw nothing again. She looked back to Stiles. He jerked backwards and shielded his face, as if someone was throwing something. His eyes watered and he blinked in confusion. He wiped his face with his hand. He looked around to the crowds of people then walked away, as if nothing had happened.

Mia pursed her lips. What was going on with everyone?

She walked to the punch table. Lydia was already there handing her another drink. She guzzled it down and looked around. Everyone was still acting crazy. She felt a dizziness come over her. She walked over to a comfy chair laid back. Her head was going crazy. It hurt like hell. Her eyelids started to droop and her vision blurred She didn't feel tired though. She sighed and shut her eyes, hoping the throbbing in her head would go away. Her skin felt tingly. She scrubbed her face with her hands. When she opened her eyes again everyone was on the floor. Why were they on the floor?

She stood. The pain had migrated all over her body. She clutched her stomach and felt wetness. Had she spilled punch over herself? She looked down. There was a black-red liquid splattered all over her dress. She looked at her hands. Her hands were covered in blood all the way to her elbow. She moved her hands to her face. It was smeared with dry blood. Wet near her lips. She looked back down at everybody. They were dead. They weren't just laying on the floor they were dead. She darted her eyes from person to person, their necks were torn open. What had she done?

She heard a series of sobs. She peered across the pool to see Stiles sitting on a small pile of dead bodies. He was trembling. "Stiles! What's wrong?" she ran over to him.

"Y-you killed them!" He shouted. She cringed at the loudness of his voice. She took a step closer to him, placing her foot between someones arm and another persons leg.

"Don't touch me please. Please please please." He made a pleading gesture. She took another step towards him and held her bloody hand out reassuringly. When he saw it she immediately put it behind her back. Stiles cringed. He moved back on the pile of bodies till his back hit the wall of Lydia's house. He covered his face with his hand.

"P-please don't kill me." He begged. "I-I will do anything."

Stiles was scared of her. Her worst fear was coming true. He wasn't mad at what she did. He was scared.

He looked up and peered around her. His face grew into relief. She turned around to see Allison. She had a small black crossbow in her hands. She smiled menacingly. Mia had no time to tackle her, she pressed the trigger. When the bow hit her she felt nothing. Her vision blurred again and she looked up to see everyone dancing and screaming just as they were before.

Was she hallucinating? It seemed so real. That was what happened to Stiles.

She peered across the pool to see Jackson looking out into a blank space. He started walking closer, though no one was there.

Mia felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Lydia with another glass in her hand. She took the glass and smiled politely. When Lydia walked away she poured the punch bank into the fountain and dropped the glass. She looked back to Jackson, who had disappeared.

"Dammit."

She grunted.

"Does anybody know where Lydia is?" Scott was making his way through the crowd, "Lydia? Anybody know where she is."

"She's right-" She looked back. Lydia was gone. "Never mind..." She whispered.

"Stiles..?" His eyes grew wider. He ran over to the side of the pool. Mia followed his gaze to see Stiles. He was staring out in the distance. He was seated against a pillar by the pool. She jogged over to him in her heels and bent down beside him. Scott pulled out a water bottle. "Stiles, drink this. I need you to wake up."

Mia shook his shoulder lightly. His head bobbed from side to side. He shut his eyes making creases on his nose. "Stiles drink this! Something is happening and I need you to sober up right now. Come on Stiles."

"What do you think you're doing?" A random girl whom she knew was in her art class popped up on the other side of the pillar. "If you want to sober him up fast that is not the way to do it."

"You can do better?" Mia asked.

She shrugged and grabbed the collar of his plaid shit. She dunked his head into the water. He whaled his arms in the air and thrashed in the water.

"Okay okay okay! I think hes good." Mia grabbed his collar and brought him back up. His eyes focused on them. He sniffed and wiped the water from his face. He stood from the pillar and looked at Scott and Mia.

"We have to find Lydia." Scott said.

Mia didn't even wait to see what they said. She headed off into the direction of the house. She ran as fast as she could. Nobody would notice, they were already hallucinating right? She ran past each and every room. Knocking on all the doors only to find two teenagers doing something. She ran through the crowd and headed back to Stiles and Scott. They had just broken up to go look for her.

She quickly brought them back together. They both blinked in oblivion at her speed. "She's not here. I searched the whole house. Couldn't find her scent as well."

"Well it looks like whoever drank that crap is freaking out."

"We gathered." Mia said.

Stiles just gave her a sarcastic look. "What the hell do we do?"

Mia ignored them and looked over to the pool. Two kids were carrying Matt. He cried out over and over telling them he couldn't swim. She elbowed Scott, who elbowed Stiles.

They watched the kids throw him into the pool. He thrashed for a while. "I CANT SWIM" he cried over and over, it came out all mumbled through the water though. He coughed and coughed. Mia was about to help him when Jackson dove into the water and pulled him out.

Water poured out of his clothes. The whole crowd went silent and looked at him. It was the first time that everyone was focused on something. "What are you looking at." He yelled.

He looked over at Scott Mia and Stiles. They all split into two crowds so that he could make his way to the door. He never took his eyes off of them. Matt fairly liked her too, but he was mad.

"COPS ARE HERE!"

"PARTY'S OVER!"

Everyone yelled about the Police. She heard the sirens and everyone ran out of the house. Stiles grabbed her hand and dragged her around to the side of the house.

When they got to the street they met up with Scott again.

He was staring at Matt. His face was filled with rage and he was huffing. People ran by and when there was a break in the crowd she see what he did.

The kanima wrapping its tail around Matt's leg.

Another crowd of screaming teenagers ran by blocking their view. When she could see again she saw nothing.

They disappeared.

* * *

They drove to Stiles' house to tell his father. Mia suggested it wasn't such a good idea but they did need to find out more information about him. They brought his father to Stiles' room. Stiles sat on his desk as Mia, Scott and him stood. Stiles brought out a yearbook and flipped to Matt. He pointed at it.

"So this kid is the real killer?"

"Yes." Stiles replied.

Scott crossed his arms and nodded.

"No."

Stiles looked up at his father. "Yes."

"No." He shook his head.

"Yes!" He stood up. "Dad come on, everyone knows the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder. Okay so all you have to do is look through the transcripts and figure out what class they all had in common."

"Yeah except for the fact that the rave girl Cara wasn't in Harris' class."

Stiles gave a sarcastic gesture. "You're right, sorry. So I guess they dropped the charges against him then?"

His dad held up a finger. He kept an eye and Stiles and stayed silent for a second. He then dropped his hand and shook his head. "No you know what they're not dropping the charges."

Stiles looked behind him to Mia and Scott then turned back.

"But that doesn't prove anything."

Stiles just made a series of hand movements, frustrated with his father.

"Scott," He peered around over Stiles to them. "Do you believe this?"

"Its really hard to explain how we know this..."

"You have just got to trust us." Mia finished off.

"We know it's Matt." Scott stated.

"Yeah he took Harris' car okay? Look he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders and if that enough of the victims were in Harris' class then they'd arrest him!"

His father sighed. "Alright fine. I'll allow the remote possibility. I mean, but give me a motive Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead."

"Isn't it obvious!" Stiles raised his hands.

Scott looked at Mia and raised his eyebrows. She just shrugged.

"Our swim team sucks!" he finished off. They haven't won in like 6 years. Okay we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on. Does Harris?"

His father looked at the year book. "What do you want me to do?"

Stiles looked to Scott. "We need to look at the evidence."

"Yeah that would be in the station. Where I no longer work."

"Trust me they'll let you in!" Stiles replied.

"_**Trust you?"**_

Stiles sighed. "Trust... Trust them?"

He pointed back to them.

"Them I trust."

* * *

Mia had taken her heals off and borrowed a pair of Stiles' old converse sneakers. They were too small for him but a little too big for her. She decided if they were going to the police station she didn't want to wear heels. She'd prefer to borrow Stiles' sweater and boxers or something too but that would have been disrespectful to his father.

All four of them walked into the police station. A young girl in a police uniform was at the desk. She raised her eyebrows as Stiles' father stepped forward.

"Its two in the morning."

"Believe me I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important."

They chatted as Stiles spoke. "We have to look at the hospital stuff first. Okay?"

"Why?" Mia cocked her head.

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson except one." He held up a finger. "Remember?"

"Yeah, the pregnant girl, Jessica." Scott responded.

"Since Matt had to kill her himself somebody from the hospital could have seen it." he nodded.

"Thank you." his father finished. The girl nodded to his office and they walked down the hallway to it. Stiles gave her a thumbs up before they went out of view. His father sat at his computer and opened up a series of files as they leaned over the desk, peering at the screen. He opened a file labeled 'Hospital security cam. Floor 2 no. 1148' He scrolled to the day the murder was committed and they watched for a couple of minutes. Every so often fast forwarding then playing.

"I don't know guys, I mean look at this. There was a six car pile up, the hospital was jammed." There were nurses running down the hallways on the screen and a woman with a broken leg passed by.

Stiles groaned. "Look just keep going. He had to pass one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica. Okay he has to be on the footage somewhere."

"OH HOLD ON!" Scott yelled. He made a hand gesture to stop him forwarding. "Stop. Did you see that? Scroll back."

He rewinded it slowly. A man with a black jacket with a familiar hoodie and hair was walking away from the camera. "That's him! That is Matt!" Stiles tapped at the screen.

"All I see is the back of someone's head." His father shrugged.

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in History. He has a very distinct cranium." He shrugged and made a series of gestures. "It's weird." He shook his head.

His father turned his head around to him. "Are you crazy?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Alright fine then. Look at his jacket. How many people do you know that wear black leather jackets."

"Millions... Literally..."

Mia laughed.

"Okay can we scroll forward? There has got to be a shot of him coming towards the camera." Scott asked.

He pressed back and opened up a new file labeled 'Hospital security cam. Floor 2 no. 1156'

"Right there!" Mia yelled. She pointed to the screen. "There he is again." Matt was talking to a nurse who had stopped him in the hallway.

"That's the back of his head again." He replied.

"Look he's talking to someone." Stiles stated.

Scott moved closer to the screen getting a better look. "He's talking to my mom."

Scott stared in disbelief.

"Call your mom and ask her if it was Matt." Stiles shook Scott's shoulder. Mr. Stilinski nodded at his idea. Scott grabbed his phone from his pocket.

Stiles leaned against the desk holding Mia's hand. His father continued to search through the video as Scott talked on the phone.

When he was done he replace the phone in his pocket. "She didn't know who he was. I sent her a picture and she recognized him. Apparently she stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall."

Stiles' father, who she learned was named John from the tag sitting at his desk, searched through a folder on his desk. His desk was pretty messy with files and pictures. "We've got shoe prints along side the tire tracks at the trailer sight."

"If they match that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer the hospital and the rave."

"Actually four. The credit card received for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage wear the mechanic was killed." His father stood up from his chair, facing them. They all stood upright.

"When?"

"A couple hours before you got there."

Mia and Scott shared a glance.

"Alright dad. If one's and incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, whats four?"

John bit his lip. "Four's enough for a warrant." He turned to Scott and wagged a finger at him. "Scott call your mom again and see how fast she can get here. I can get a search warrant." He turned to Stiles. "Stiles go to the front desk and let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"ON IT" He ran out of the room.

"Mia, I need you to look through these files for any other evidence." He handed her a couple of folders. She nodded and sat at his chair as John looked through one of his cabinets.

She came across a file with Matt's name on it again. He was seen walking into the hospital room Jessica was in. She grabbed the file and held it up. She was about to speak but the look on the John's face interrupted her.

"Sheriff?"

Scott and her followed his gaze. Matt was pushing Stiles through the door with the tip of his gun. She raised her hands to her mouth, to keep her from screaming.

"Matt?" John raised his hands. "Its Matt right?"

Matt cocked his head and nodded.

"Whatever is going on I guarantee there is a solution that doesn't involve the gun."

"You know," Matt smiled, "Its funny you say that because I don't think you're aware of how right you are."

"I know you don't want to hurt people."

"Actually I want to hurt..." He pondered for a second. "A lot of people." You guys weren't on my list but I could be persuaded. One way is to try dialing someone on your cell phone like McCall is doing."

They all turned to Scott who ignored their looks.

"That. That could definitely get someone hurt." He waved the gun around to all of them then dropped his hand back down. "Everyone." No one moved. "NOW." He screamed.

"Come on." John waved to the desk and dropped his phone.

They all took their phones from their pockets, Mia coming from the side of her dress, and dropped it on the table. Mia could definitely do something in this situation, never mind the cameras and Mr. Stilinski. If she did something he could shoot though. Scott could do something too but if one little thing went wrong he could turn on them.

He walked out of the room. "Let's go."

John waved them forward, him going first, and followed Matt. They lead him to a cell room. There was two cells and a bench with a couple of circular bar's used to chain hand cuffs on.

He grabbed a pair of hand cuffs from a table and shoved it into Stiles' chest. He pointed to his father and then the bar. "Chain him up."

Stiles looked to his father who reluctantly sat on the bench and nodded. Stiles put his hand in one side of the cuff and the bar on the other side.

Matt pointed the gun at them. "Tighter."

Stiles hesitated. "Do what he says Stiles." His father reassured him.

He tightened the cuff around his father's wrist and looked at Matt. Matt nodded. He pointed the gun at Mia and Scott. Stiles stood infront of them. He waved them out of the room. He directed them down the hallway. Mia smelt blood. She stopped at an open door. She was three dead bodies drenched in blood with claw marks.

Her face transitioned. She looked away from them as Stiles, Scott and Matt looked at the bodies.

"What are you going to kill everyone in here?"

"That's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them and he does it." He wagged them forward again, as soon as the smell distanced she went back to normal. Stiles put his hand on Mia's back, her being in the front. Matt snatched it away and Mia jumped.

He pushed them towards the Sheriff's office. "Get rid of it." he pointed with the gun to the files with his name on it. "NOW."

Scott and Mia grabbed the evidence and put it in the Sheriff's shredder. As Stiles deleted the files of the computer. It took them a couple of minutes.

"Deleted." Stiles stated. "and we're done. Okay? So Matt all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first." He shook his head and held up his hands, palms facing up. "Whatever that means. So we're good here right? We'll just get my dad and we'll go and you continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima."

Matt stayed silent. A pair of headlights shone through the blinds in the darkness of the sheriff's office.

Matt smirked. "Sounds like your moms here McCall."

Mia sighed. "Matt don't do this."

He stood and his voice raised. "You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do." He pointed his gun into the middle of her chest. He was expecting her expression to turn to petrification but she didn't. She just gave him a cold hard stare.. His eyebrows knitted together and he looked to Scott.

"When she comes to the door I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her I didn't find anything, please Matt!"

His heartbeat was gaining speed. He was scared for his mom. Frankly, she was too.

He dropped the gun from Mia's chest. "If you don't move McCall." He laughed, "I'm gonna kill Mia first. Then Stiles. Then the sheriff. And then your mom."

They all evacuated the room, Matt behind them with the gun again. He walked past them to the front door. "Open it."

"Please." Scott pleaded.

"Open. The. Door." He emphasized.

Scott shut his eyes.

Mia closed her eyes as Scott moved closer to the door. It was not Scott's mom. She recognized the scent and focused on the smell. It was a familiar smell. It was-

"Derek. Oh thank god."

Her eyes flew open. She saw Derek face them. His body turned from the push of someone behind him and he landed on his back with a thump. He revealed a half-transitioned kanima-Jackson.

Matt was smiling as Jackson took a step towards them into the room. His eyes flashed to those of a snake and back to normal.

Jackson moved behind the. Matt leaned over Derek's body and rested his hands on his knees.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?"

Matt pursed his lips. "Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a **big, **_**bad,**_ werewolf." He gasped and rose, facing them. "Oh yeah! That's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanima's... Vampires," He eyed Mia. How did he know? "It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles. What do you turn into?"

Stiles raised his head. "Abominable snowman." Normally Mia would have giggled at that but not in the situation they were in right now. "But, uh, It's more of a winter time thing. You know, seasonal."

Matt nodded to Jackson. She was confused at first until she heard a slice and saw Stiles fall to the ground. "B-b-itch..." He landed on Derek's chest.

She gasped and turned to Matt. "Ey!" Scott leaned towards Stiles. Jackson went beside them and wagged a finer at them. They froze.

She heard Derek grunt. "Get him off of me."

"Oh I don't know Derek." Matt leaned down to them. "I think you two make a pretty good pair." He laughed. "It must kind of suck though. To have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you come down here a little closer huh? We'll see how helpless I am."

"Yeah bitch" Stiles' voice cracked.

Another pair of headlights shone through the blinds in the front desk. There was a car door slamming.

"Is that her?" Matt questioned in a sarcastic tone. "Do what I tell you to do and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Don't trust him!" Stiles mumbled through Derek's shirt.

Matt grabbed the collar of Stiles' shirt and flipped him over to the floor on his back. He placed his foot in the wedge of his neck and pressed against it. "Would this work better for you?" Stiles made a choking sound and his face turned red. He had tears in his eyes from the lack of air. Mia took a breath in and tackled Matt onto the front desk. She instantly felt the cut in her neck and fell to the ground beside Stiles. She fell on her side, faced towards Stiles and Derek. Stiles was coughing as he obtained air back into his lungs. His face shifted to his normal pale colour.

"STOP! Just stop!" Scott yelled.

Matt's face grew with rage. "Then do what I tell you to."

She could move her hands slightly. Maybe Jackson cut her wrong or the venom didn't seep in the right way. Maybe vampires were prone to the cut. Or it didn't effect them as much as it did to others. She pushed up on her hands, feeling weak. Stiles' eyes widened and she turned around. She turned to his gaze and saw Matt plunge a small syringe into her neck. She fell back down and looked at a now blurred Stiles. His eyes were still widened at her. He was the last thing she saw when she blackened out.

**A/N: Tell me what you think please ! Review if you think I should keep going :) and thanks for reading again.**


	30. Chapter 30

Every so often she'd open her eyes and Stiles' mouth would twitch, or his eyes, being aware of her consciousness. She had only blacked out for a minute or so. She now realized they were in the Sheriff's office instead of by the front desk.

The first time she woke up she heard the voice of Scott, Matt and Scott's mom, Melissa McCall. She could see Melissa facing somebody in the hallway, who she assumed was Scott and Matt.

"Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you."

Scott's mom took a step closer to them.

"He's right." Matt replied. She heard a gun shot and a scream. Mia gasped. "but I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." She could see part of Scott leaning against a bench looking up at Matt. He had a gun shot in him.

"Scott! Stiles!" She heard John call. "What happened?!"

Melissa took a step towards her wounded son.

"BACK. GET BACK." Matt pushed her through the door frame. She could see all three of them. Matt waved the gun at her.

"Mom, stop mom."

"Her mom had a look of horror on her face as Scott panted, keeping a hand on his wound.

"I said get back." Matt whisper-shouted.

His mom hesitated. "Scott.."

She heard the voice fade as her vision of the three of them blurred into six figures. Then nine. Twelve. And finally blackness came over her.

* * *

When she woke again she heard Matt's voice but he was nowhere to be seen

"Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP.. Lady if you don't shut up I'm going to put the next bullet through his head."

"Okay..."

"Back to the front McCall."

She heard footsteps come closer to them. They walked into the Sheriff's office. Scott held his hand over his wound.

"The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?"

"You think the evidence mattered that much huh? No. I want the book."

"What..? What book?" Scott replied.

"The bestiatry. Not just a few pages either. I want the entire thing."

"I don't have it." Scott shrugged. "Its Gerard's. What do you want it for anyway?"

Matt looked like he was having an inner debate. "I need answers."

"Answers to what?"

When he finally won against himself he lifted up his shirt. "Answers to this." It revealed the kanima's snake like skin growing along side of his hip,

* * *

Her vision plus hearing faded again. She kept waking and going back unconscious. When she finally woke up fully she saw Stiles looking at Derek. Her eyelids didn't feel so droopy now.

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima." Stiles whispered.

"Balance." Derek replied.

"Will he believe us if we tell him?"

"Not likely."

"He's going to kill all of us when he get's that back. Isn't he?"

"Yep."

Stiles sighed. "Right so, what do we do? Do we just sit here and wait to die..."

"Unless I can figure a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process."

"One step ahead of you." They both turned to Mia. She had placed her hand into her thigh. Though she didn't have claws she could still press her nails into the side of her thighs. She was a little stronger at it after all. Stiles looked back and forth between them, they were like a mirror image. Derek was in the exact same position. Blood seeped through her dress as blood seeped through his jeans.

Stiles cringed. "Aww gross guys..."

She meant to shrug, put was paralyzed from doing so.

She listened in for voices again. She heard Melissa and John pushing their cell bars and tugging at their hand cuffs. She then listened to Scott and Matt.

"-as dapper as it is you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing because you know what happens to everybody else when they get shot? THEY DIE."

There was a pause. "Is that what happened to you?"

Matt scoffed.

"You drowned didn't you..."

"He shouldn't have let them drink."

"Wha-Who? Matt? What do y-you mean?"

"**Lahey**. He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What? Who was drinking?"

"The swim team you idiot." Matt shouted through his teeth. "I didn't know what was happening! I didn't know they had just won state and Lahey is letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate." He was panting now, in panic. "Who cares that they're seventeen right?"

"Were you at Isaac's?"

"He had this limited edition spider man. Or was it batman?... Anyways we were going to make a trade but then I hear music and everyone having a good time. In see Sean throwing Jessica go in the pool and then Bennett goes in..."

"Bennett? The hunter?"

Matt ignored him. "And then Camden. Isaac's jar head brother. He grabs me... He thinks its funny. I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of a sudden, I was just… I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says… He says, 'you tell no one!'" He screamed.

"This, this is your fault!You don't know how to swim? What little bastard doesn't know how to swim? You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!'

And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic. They… they… they… they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I…I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just was dark."

He sighed then continued.

"But then, then came the Argent's funeral and everything changed." His voice turned cold and hard. "I was taking some photos. Then purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at my camera and this unbelievable _**rage**_ just fills up inside of me. I just look at him and I want to see him dead!" He paused. "Then the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was something out of Greek mythology, like the furies coming down to punish Orestes"

There was another break in the talking.

Matt sighed. "You have no idea what I'm even talking about do you?"

"Was he the guy that stabbed out his eyes..."

"NO you dumb ass!"

"The furies are weapons of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that went unpunished the furies would do the punishing." He blew out a deep respiration. "Jackson is my fury. When I saw him the next night it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me. I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even payed for an oil change and guess what?"

There was, once again, another pause. Stiles whispered Mia's name but she was too preoccupied and she ignored him.

"He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking I took a shot of him with my camera and in a few hours he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture and Jackson would take their life."

Stiles called her name. She faded out of their conversation. "Hey. So is that hypothetical situation we talked about earlier getting any less hypothetical?"

Mia moved her eyes to Stiles.

"I think so." Mia replied.

"Yeah. I can feel my toes." Derek proclaimed.

"So can I." Mia exclaimed. She wiggled her big toes, then all the way to her pinky toes.

"You guys... So can I..." Mia and Derek moved their head slightly towards Stiles and sighed in sync.

"I can move my fingers too." Mia announced.

They moved their glance to her. She lifted the tips of her fingers slightly in the air. Their expressions were blank. They would probably be smiling if they could.

All of a sudden she heard an explosive sound. Their was a crash and a breaking noise. The lights flickered, they were going berserk. Finally they shut off. The alarm sounded. Mia dug her hand back into her thigh, trying to heal faster. Why did she have to be one of those slow healing vampires? She heard Matt screaming and Scott panic.

Then she heard the sound of gunfire.

A smoke grenade crashed the windows, the glass falling on them, and exploded. Once it faded they saw Jackson.

Jackson appeared before them in half-kanima form. He walked towards them only to be interrupted. He looked behind him and cocked his head, hearing a noise. It was Scott.

He burst through a cloud of smoke. He ran over at an impressive speed and grabbed Jackson's head, knocking him into the wall.

He ran over to the three of them and hesitated. "I can't take all of you."

"Take them." Derek yelled. Was Derek actually being nice? She smiled to herself.

"Take Stiles. You can't take both of us. Don't even bother trying Scott." He hesitated but pulled Stiles up and leaned him against himself.

"No, please Scott. Take Mia."

"I can defend myself Stiles."

He yelled as Scott pulled him down the hallway. She was so thankful for Scott right now. Scott ran down the hallway and she heard the closing of doors and Stiles' heartbeat quickening as he yelled "Go, go go!"

Jackson was stalking them, breaking down each door as they closed. Once they were safe in an unbreakable room she faded them out, trying to move her body.

"How are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Good, I can move my head, my toes and arms."

"Same here."

She flipped herself over. She felt like a flopping fish. She lifted herself up on her elbows and squirmed her way out of the room.

Once she was out of the door frame she made her way down the opposite side of the hallway. It took her a couple of minutes. Eventually she could feel her legs and crawled on her knees to the front room, slipping now and again. When she got past the front room she crawled down the other hallway, she heard Derek panting behind her. She finally made it through one of the three doors into the room Melissa and John were in. She had regained all of her strength, no longer feeling numb. She felt a tad dizzy though. She walked into the room. John was trying to full the handcuff bar out of the wall, Melissa (Who was in the cell) cheering him on. He was grunting and crying in pain. She rushed over to John and grabbed the handcuff, pulling the bar out of the wall as if it was no problem. They all stared in disbelief but then cheered.

Mia went over to Melissa to try to break the lock on her cell. She heard footsteps and Melissa pointed behind her. She turned around just in time to see Matt knock the sheriff over the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Melissa sobbed and let out a small scream. That was when she noticed Stiles. He was on the ground in one of the three door frames. He held out is hand, reaching for his father. She shook her head slightly, not wanting Stiles to reveal himself to Matt. Who knows what could happen at this point. Stiles trembled, still reaching out, but then relaxed.

Matt waked over to John's unconscious body, leaning over it to make sure he wasn't alert.

"Matt. Matt please listen to me. My son has been shot. I've heard other gun fire and I don't know going on but can you please just let me see my son."

Matt waved the gun in her face through the cell bars, he shrugged. "How totally clueless are you people?"

Mia hissed from behind him. She could feel her face transform and her teeth come out. She growled at him again and he turned around. His expression toured blank. She ran over to him, aiming her mouth at his throat. When she bit into his flesh she tore it and swayed her head as much as possible. He cried in pain. She didn't even care for the taste of blood. She just wanted Matt to suffer. That's what he deserved... wasn't it?

She heard an un-human panting of breath and whipped her head around. She saw two red eyes. Derek was stepping over Stiles, his face shifted as well. She smiled at him.

Matt grew frightened. His heartbeat was racing. His breathing un even. She heard a hiss, one that didn't come from her and looked at the other door frame. It was Jackson. Full kanima form, tail and everything. He hissed again, cocking his head towards Derek. Derek let out a loud growl. Matt ran out of the room. Before he reached the hallway Mia grabbed him around the waist and whipped him back in. The kanima jumped on her back and pushed her into the wall. He hissed into her ear. Matt had got away.

Stiles was crawling further into the room now. Mia flipped around so their backs were to the wall and jammed into it. The kanima shrieked and released his grip on her. Derek grabbed the kanima and flung him on to a table. The kanima let out a rattling sound as Derek jumped on to the desk to get on to him.

Derek was kicked in the gut and went flying, crashing into the bench. The kanima threw a fist at Derek when he rose, he dodged it and grabbed a wooden chair, defending himself. Mia came around the back of the kanima and shoved her fist inside him. He screeched and whipped around, now holding the chair Derek had had before. Mia dropped her hand.

He took the chair and broke off one of the legs. He shoved the jagged side inside Mia. He thrusted her body around and whipped it at the wall, she hit and and slid down it, falling in front of Stiles. She held her stomach and tried to breath. She was so deprived of breath, even though she did not need it she felt like she did now. She kept clutching her stomach tighter and tighter. She felt Stiles grip her fore arm from behind. She shut her eyes. She felt around for the piece of wood that was lodged inside her. When her hand found the object she yanked it out, crying out in pain. She let out a loud grunt-scream.

Thank god it didn't hit her heart.

Her face was still transitioned so she covered it, not wanting Stiles to see. She heard hissing and growling for the next couple of minutes. Then the sound of a crash. She looked up to see Derek on the ground, rubbing his head. The table had broken.

The kanima was upside, gripping its scaly hands and feet to the cell bars Melissa was in. She covered her mouth from screaming and trembled in fear as the kanima hissed at her. Mia tried to help her but was too weak. If only someone could hold Jackson off for ten minutes. She could at least bear the pain then...

She tried to crawl closer to her but it was too painful, she grimaced at the pain and scrunched her eyes and nose.

Tears strung down Melissa's face. She felt so incapacitated. She wanted to help Melissa. The kanima hissed, turning into a screeching noise half way when Scott came from behind him and injected his claws into him. The kanima flipped over and fell. He dashed out of the room, Derek leaping over a table now, stalked after him. Scott lay in a warrior position faced away from his mother, towards Mia.

He was fully shifted. His eyes met Mia's. He had an expression of sadness across his face, knowing he couldn't hide the late night adventures, the phone calls, the non-stop time out of the house anymore.

Mia just pursed her lips. His gaze fell to the floor.

His mom gripped the bars and rested her head between two of them, kneeling down to his height.

She called her sons name over and over again between sniffles and tears.

"Scott!" she cried. "Scott are you okay?"

The minute her son turned around she gasped. Her breathing accelerated along with her heartbeat. She repeated the words "No, no, oh god, please no." over and over.

He took a step towards his mother who responded by stepping away from him.

Shew backed up inside the cell until her back hit the wall.

Scott stared at his mother. His own flesh and blood. How would he explain this to her? She thought that if her parents were alive she'd fake her death. She wouldn't want her parents to know about her.

She felt such sorrow for Scott right now. Always trying to be the hero but ending up looking like the bad guy. He was one of those people that never thought they were good enough, when in reality they over acceded everyone.

His eyes fell to the floor and he booked it out of the room.

Mia felt her face transform to normal, although she still had Matt's blood on her mouth.

Mia's whole body tensed up and relaxed. She put her left cheek against the cold, hard floor and looked down, backwards, at Stiles. He just propped up on one elbow and licked his lips, sighing.

* * *

When they were recovering, Mia from her wounds, and Stiles from his poisoned, numbed body, Mia listened into Scott. Apparently he had been on Gerard's side and did what he was told to do. Stiles couldn't really blame him, he really wouldn't know what to do in that situation. Derek probably over heard too. He would be pissed.

Stiles was driving home. The only light was his headlights and those of the stereo system. His father lay in the back seat unconscious and Mia sat in the front seat, gazing out the window into the darkness. There certainly wasn't anything interesting she could be staring at.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her. One of his hands was on the wheel as the other one lay upon his seat.

She looked at him and nodded. Her face was sullen.

He arched an eyebrow. "I think you're lying."

She shook her head.

"Mia, what's wrong."

"Stiles I'm fine." She snapped.

He was shocked and taken aback at her response. He faced the road. He started fidgeting his hands. His brain reeled and the out of order behavior she was in.

He tried again.

"Are you gonna come to my game?"

She nodded. "Yep."

He shook his head and sighed, giving up.

She sighed, realizing he was troubled.

"Stiles I'm sorry I'm just a little... traumatized over what happened."

He nodded. "I know how you feel."

She bit her lip and stared out where the headlights appeared on the road. "Are you taking me home?"

He looked at her and nodded. "If you want to go home."

She just stared at him with pleading eyes. He really shouldn't be happy in this situation but he was. She wanted to be with him right now.

"I'll just go straight to my house then."

Her lips curled into a half smile.

They drove in silence until they reached his house. They all got out of the car. Stiles locked his Jeep up as Mia took his father to his bedroom. When she finished they went into his room. Mia sat on his bed cross-legged as he grabbed a pair of plaid pajama pants. He opened his bedroom door ready to change into the bathroom.

Mia stopped him. "Stiles I'm not five. You don't have to go to the bathroom to change." He was about to make a snarky comment on her sassy-ness but he decided to drop it. She didn't seem to be in a laughing mood. He took off his plaid top and stripped from his shirt and pants. He pulled on his plaid PJ pants and sat on the side of the bed.

He noticed Mia was still in her dress, which was now blood-soaked and dirty. "Want a sweater or something?

She deliberately nodded. He rose and walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of boxers and a sweater. She rose and took them from his hands. She stripped herself and he couldn't help but watch. Her back was to him though. She quickly slipped on his boxers and his over sized "Stilinski #24" sweatshirt.

When she turned back around he averted his eyes. He was allowed to stare at her though right? She was his girlfriend.

She climbed under the covers and laid on the pillow. He followed her movements. She balled her fists and pulled the sleeves over her hands. He glanced down at her flushed face as she stared blankly to the opposite side of his room.

He stroked her wavy hair away from her face. She broke from her daze and looked up at him, giving him that half-hearted smile again.

"Whats wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Mia. What's wrong. You should be able to tell me anything."

She looked up into his eyes, darting from one to the other and gave in to them. She nuzzled up into his chest and sighed.

"Tonight I felt so helpless. I was scared. For you, Scott, your dad, his mom, hell, even Derek. The fact that all I could do was lay on the floor and watch seemed unfair. I'm supposed to do something Stiles, and I couldn't tonight." Her voice cracked. He felt a wetness on his chest. She was crying.

He stared at her blankly. She waited for a response but when she heard nothing she looked up, eyes slightly red and puffy. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Mia. Mia, Mia Mia. You did everything you could do. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you have to be a fucking superhero." He put his arm around her. "How do you think I feel? Always sitting on the sidelines. I'm always robin, never batman. Scott's the one with the cool powers and you're the one with amazing abilities. Even Jackson is slightly awesome. Emphasis on slightly."

She gave a smile laugh. "Stiles I like you like that though. Human suits you. You always help too, never think that you don't."

He just shrugged and let the words sink in. _Human suits you._ What was that supposed to mean? He sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head.

She spoke into his chest. "I'm scared Stiles. I can't remember the last time I was scared."

He lifted his head up. A tear fell from her eye and he wiped it. "Don't cry." He caressed her face with his hand. "I promise everything will be okay."

"Stiles -"

"I promise." He interrupted. "And don't think you need to save me 24/7. Half the time you're just putting yourself into more danger. I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to you. When Jackson threw that stake in you I was panicking. It may not have looked like it though. I was fucking terrified." He pointed to himself with his thumb. "And I had to watch it. I was incapable of moving while you were possibly dieing. It took me everything to move just an half an inch closer to you."

She licked her light pink lips. She just looked into his face and gave a tenuous pouting expression. She grabbed his chin with her index finger and them and placed a small peck on his lips. He felt her cool lips on his. His teenage hormones were begging for more but he thrusted them away.

Not tonight.

He held her closer to him, she flipped so they were spooning. He placed her arms around his waist and she held onto them tightly. He petted her hair down and kissed the back of her head, laying his head to the left above hers.

He hummed a tune in her ears and soon enough she was asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Some Derek next chapter, reviews please!**


	31. Chapter 31

"So whats on the agenda for today?" Mia said, sitting up from his bed, messing with her phone.

He shrugged on a navy blue sweater and slung his lacrosse bag over his shoulder. "I have lacrosse practice. I should probably go check on my dad too... You can come watch if you want too." He instantly cursed himself. He had scheduled a counselors appointment after lacrosse practice, she would be listening. He didn't know if he wanted her to hear or not. He did not even want to go. The counselor scheduled one with him actually, she suggested it would 'improve his skills' for lacrosse. She said it would get stress off of his mind. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

She shook her head. "I can't," Her phone beeped. She made a face, "Stefan and Damon have been texting me constantly to come home. I can see if I can make the last bit of practice though. Oh, and your dad left this morning around 6:30. I'm assuming he went to check out the crime scene from last night."

Stiles nodded. "I'll give you a ride home then.

* * *

Mia sat cross legged on the sofa as Stefan and Damon explained to her what had happened. She had already explained the situation they had had last night.

She was told that all the Original children were connected. If one die they all died. There was a dilemma last night and they almost did die. Rebekah also pounced at Elena after being awakened. Speaking of Elena, she went over to Meredith's house with Matt and snooped, they found another Gilbert journal and a coroner's note that claims the medical examiner died three hours earlier than the official report states. The time difference would clear Alaric as a murder suspect. Instead of taking this and running, they stuck around just long enough to get caught by Meredith. They get in trouble with Sheriff Forbes. Then they were told Bonnie broke the spell so that if one of them dies not all of them do. Later on in the evening Meredith drops by while Elena's upstairs reading. She tells Alaric that she forged the document to clear him so that she could help him. She thinks Ric is the killer. Saying that him wearing a ring that lets him cheat death has to change him eventually. When Elena read's the journal she discovers it to be true. Its Alaric.

Once they found out Alaric actually attacked them. They hid out in the washroom. It was like he was possesed. Once he was back to normal they calmed down, Meredith got wounded though.

She stared at them dumb foundedly.

"They're going to do a cat scan today to make sure and figure something out."Damon responded.

She was so close to tears, though they probably couldn't tell. She didn't know if she could take this stress anymore.

"The worst part is if the originals die we die." Stefan stated.

"Why would we die...?"

"Because one of them created us. If they are all connected so are we. Let's say Klaus turned Katherine and Katherine turned us. We turned you so all 5 of us die."

"You're kidding right?"

Stefan's face turned sad and he shook his head.

"I have to go." She stood and picked her coat up.

"Wait- what- where are you going?" Stefan inquisitioned her.

"Lacrosse practice." She shoved her phone in her back pocket and flew out the door.

She would take a shortcut through the forest, taking her time. She plugged her headphones in so she could tune out her too loud thoughts. She ran for a bit then slowed to a jog and then a walk. She was about a five minute walk from the school now. She looked behind her, thinking she heard something then looked in front. She bumped into Derek.

"Shit Derek,"

She held the place where her frozen heart was.

He rose an eyebrow.

She yanked her headphones out and walked past him. He followed. She kicked a pile of leaves and shoved her hands in her pocket. "We made a pretty good team last night eh?"

He snorted. "Yeah."

They walked in silence.

"So whats wrong?"

She gasped sarcastically. "Derek Hale? Being sympathetic?"

He snorted again.

She kicked another bunch of leaves. What was this? It was spring.

She sighed and gave in to his words,explaining the situation.

"Shit. I'm surprised you actually told me that though."

She laughed. "I probably would have told a complete stranger right now in this situation. I think I just needed someone to talk to."

He shrugged. She expected him to do that. To keep up his oppressive reputation. She bit her lip. "So are you mad at Scott?"

"Extremely."

"Don't be. What would you do in that situation?"

He furrowed his eyebrows.

She shrugged this time. "Anyways. I have to get to Stiles' lacrosse practice."

He just stared at her.

"Um. Bye."

She walked off in the other direction towards the road by the school.

_That was an awkward farewell_ she thought.

She walked on to the field only to see them walking inside the school, heading for the showers.

"Dammit!" She yelled. She jogged over until she was inside the school, listening for Stiles. She heard his voice and then the voice of a women.

"You know when you're drowning you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore, it's… it's actually kind of peaceful." He spoke.

"Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" The women replied.

Stiles sighed. "I don't feel sorry for him."

"Can you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt who drowned?"

What was this? An inquisition? She walked towards their voices and entered the office. She followed their sounds until she reached the Guidance Counselors office inside the office.

_Why was Stiles in the counselors?_

She peered through the window. Stiles was tightening the net of his lacrosse stick. She recognized the counselor, it was the french teacher Allison was chatting to her about, Ms. Morell. She seemed quite young. He glanced his eyes to the window but she flipped over to her side so her back was against the wall, out of the view of the window.

Stiles sighed once again. "Just because a bunch of dumb asses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one. And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer. Not just of her though, I mean he photo shopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing, you know like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what set him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train."

"One positive thing came out of this though, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah but I still feel like there's something wrong with me and my father." Had his father got his job back? What else would they be talking about. "Like there's tension when we talk. Same thing with Scott."

"Have you talked to him since last night? Or at all today?"

"No not really. He's got his own problems to deal with though." She knew he was talking about Scott's mom. She would have been home this morning, so would Scott. She couldn't imagine the scenario of them conversing about his werewolfism. "I don't think he's talked to Allison either. But that might be more her choice... you know. Her mom dieing is hitting her pretty hard. I guess that brought her and her dad closer though."

Mia felt bad for listening in, she couldn't help it though. It wasn't her fault..

"What about Jackson?"

"Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Actually the funny thing is as of right now Lydia seems the most normal."

"And Mia?"

"Mia. Mia and I are good I guess. We're closer than any other couple could be. But at the same time I feel so distant from her, like I don't fit in with her... and not so much socially."

What was he talking about? Her eyes started to water. She wiped them. _Grow _up she thought to herself. Maybe she should tune out now.. She walked outside of the office and walked out the hallway. She tried to resist but couldn't. She continued to listen in.

"-Stiles? Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?"

"..Why would you ask me that?" he mumbled. He cleared his voice. "Uh, no, I- I never actually play but hey since one of my team mates is dead and another ones missing who knows right?"

"You mean Isaac." Issac was missing? "One of the three runaways."

That's when she pieced it together. Derek was alone in the woods when they talked, it was because Boyd, Erica, and Isaac had run away.

"You haven't heard from any of them have you?" Ms. Morell continued.

"How come you're not taking any notes on this?"

"I do my notes after the session."

"Your memory's that good?"

"How about we get back to you."

There was silence.

Mia walked over to a bench by the side of the school.

"Stiles..."

"I'm fine." His voice cracked.

Mia felt like breaking down. Was this the worst day ever? Stiles was sad. Not upset, not mad. He was sad. Just depressed.

"Yeah aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness. The constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is going to happen."

She winced.

"Its called hyper vigilance. The persistent feeling of being under threat."

"Its not just the feeling though... its... its like a panic attack. Like I can't even breathe."

"Like you're drowning?"

He took a pause before responding to her question.

"...yeah." He responded.

"So, if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment… what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water hit?"

"Y-You do anyway, it's a reflex."

"But… if you hold off, until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?"

"Not much time." He debated.

"But more time to fight your way to the surface."

"I guess."

"More time to be rescued."

"More time to be in agonizing pain. Did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?!"

"If its about survival isn't a little agony worth it?"

"Yeah but what if it just gets worse? What if its agony now and its just... just hell later on?"

"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said. _'If you're going through hell... keep going.'_"

* * *

"How was practice?"

Stiles jumped slightly as he exited the building. He had not seen Mia there. She stood up from the bench.

"Decent. Well all I did was sit back... So yeah..."

She nodded. "Nice." She looked as if she had something on her mind.

Stiles headed to his jeep, "You okay?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look down."

She shook her head as Stiles dumped his bag in the back of his car. He went around and opened Mia's door and then went to get in the car on his side. He started the car and drove out of the lot.

"Did something happen with Stefan and Damon?"

"Sort of... Not really."

"Sort of?"

"Don't worry about it." She gave him a genuine smile, hoping he would forget about it. He grinned back, turning onto another street. He could feel her relax in her seat that he let it go.

"Well I'm going to worry about it anyway." He looked back at her, smiling.

She sighed. "Well when I went home they told me that Rebekah's back and that all the Originals were connected so if one dies they all do. Bonnie helped them with a spell to fix that. Then they told me that they read a diary about the ring Alaric wears."

"Ring?"

"Yeah, the one that protects him from the supernatural. If he dies he comes back."

"Oh, right. Go on..."

"So apparently Meredith suspects he was the killer. Elena believed her because the diary says that eventually the ring would change you. He has died so many times that now it is changing him. He has this weird alter ego that is attacking people..."

Stiles eyes widened as he stared at the road.

"He tried to attack Elena and Meredith.."

"Shit.."

"Yeah. They're taking him for a CAT scan today."

"Should we visit them?"

She shook her head. "Its best not to right now."

Stiles licked his lips. That was definitely a problem. "SO what else?"

"What do you mean?"

"What else do you have to tell me?"

"That's it."

"No its not Mia. I can tell if you're lieing, you're not very well at it."

"Stiles. I'm not lieing!"

"Yes you are, spit it out."

She groaned, giving in. "Okay. Stefan also mentioned that if an Original dies so does the line of vampires that they, um, made."

Stiles pulled over to the side of the road. He could feel anger rising up inside of him like a kettle.

"Continue."

"So... If Damon created me and Katherine created him... if whoever created Katherine was killed by a white oak tree all of us would die."

Stiles stared at her. She watched intensely for him to respond. When he did she jumped.

He hit the steering wheel multiple times. "God dammit!"

"Stiles, calm down."

He jumped out of the car, almost getting hit when he didn't notice how many cars were on the road.

"Woah woah woah, Stiles." She jumped out as well and he walked around to her side of the car, running his hands through his short hair.

He hit his jeep.

"Stiles, whats wrong?!"

"WHATS WRONG? Whats wrong? You really want to-UGH!"

She grabbed his hand, "Come with me."

He sighed "Where?"

"Just come-" She dragged him through a pile of bushes and into the forest.

She let his hand fall loose out of hers and stood in front of him, crouching.

"Get on my back."

He cocked his head.

She groaned, "Just do it Stiles."

He caught on. "NO. That's weird, it should be the other way around. You'll be, like, taking away my masculinity!" He held a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended.

She rolled her eyes. "You can't run fast, so that wouldn't work."

"But I'd still have my masculinity and that's what matters right now."

"No," She held up a finger, "What matters is your stressed. Trying to get your mind off of things."

"Well if you bring it up that won't really help, now will it?"

"Fine." She smiled.

It happened so fast then that he almost didn't know what was happening until he was 100ft away from the spot he was before. She came up behind im and locked her arms around his torso and put her chin on his shoulder, then she sped off.

He saw a blur of green as they ran then it froze. He stumbled, feeling dizzy.

She giggled and tightened her grip on him, running again. They ran for a couple of seconds this time. When they stop they were in front of a small pond. She released him and looked into his eyes.

His head spun and he held the sides of his face, trying to keep his vision still. Once it was back to its original sight he looked at her face. She was smiling wide, dimples flashing. He just chuckled. "That definitely got my mind off things."

She sat down in front of the pond, her knees in front of her. She clutched them closer to her. "Thought so."

He joined her and sat beside her.

He watched her as she looked at the pond. How did he get so lucky? She really was beautiful. She had long warm brown hair that fell over her shoulders and down her back. She had an amazing figure. Her complexion was perfect. Her dimples were the most adorable thing ever. Her smile made him smile.

She did a double take when she saw him staring at her.

She smiled. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She bumped shoulders with him and laughed.

He placed his hand underneath her chin and looked into her big green eyes. They were almost un humanly bright, but so alluring.

He crashed his lips against hers.

They moved their lips together for a while.

In one movement she sped over till his back hit a tree. Their lips were moving faster now. He slipped his tongue in.

She laced her arms around his neck.

She sped over to another tree so her back was against it this time.

He kissed her lips passionately.

She started to take of his navy blue sweater and then his shirt. He peeled off her jacket and she stopped kissing him in an instance.

She cringed and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Its okay, I understand." He smiled.

She grabbed the sides of his face. "No its not okay. We almost made it there. But I... I just."

She did a sad smile and looked away from him. She continued. "Its just every time you touch me it radiates through my body, like you don't understand. Everything just magnifies. Its a lot worse then I'm explaining it, trust me. And it's like that with everything. Not just touch. Taste, smell, sounds, sight. It can be overwhelming."

He laughed and held her hand. "Its okay don't worry."

She shook her head and pressed her lips to his again. She was trying it again. She kissed them and he went with it, being more cautious with it this time. She pushed her body closer to him. She swung them around quickly so he was against the tree.

She kissed his neck and then the corner of his lips again.

He grabbed the sides of her face and pushed his lips against hers.

She didn't hesitate this time. They went with it for a while until she started kissing his neck again.

"Wait." he panted. He held up his hand. She stared into his eyes, knowing what he meant. If she bit his wrist this time it would be easier to hide though.

Her big green eyes stared into his and her expression blank.

He saw the veins creep down underneath her eyelids and her eyes turn red. He could see the fangs appear in her mouth. It was the first time he had had a good look of her like this. Her expression remained blank and then she moved her head to his wrist, biting into it.

He cringed at it a little bit as he felt the pinch. He panted from the lack of breath before. They remained like that for a couple of minutes until she stopped. She came up with the blank expression like before. As if she was guilty. She had a drop of blood slowly dripping down her lip. He was so mesmerized by her transformation though. He slowly moved his hands towards her face. She did not hesitate. With his index, middle finger and ring finger he felt where the veins popped up on the sides of her face, underneath her eyes.

She shut her eyes, as if it was peaceful. She took a breath in and he felt the bumps fade from his touch. It made an almost silent noise. It sounded like the crunching of leaves. He dropped his hands and she re opened her eyes.

He gave a small smile and she returned it.

He slipped on his sweater again and started walking.

Their moment had been a simple gesture, but it meant so much more. It was like an understanding. He had always accepted her but now hopefully she accepted him accepting her.

He wrapped his long arm around her waist and she snuggled closer to him.

"So what do we do? What happens if Klaus created you and he dies?"

"We'll figure something out." She replied, so cooly. IT was almost offending to him, as if she didn't care about her death.

"Well we have to soon. I can't lose you, Mia. I can't lose another person. Frankly, I don't think I could handle it."

She looked up at him. "Stiles, stop worrying. We'll make it work. We always do."

He accepted her words and dropped the subject, walking in silence.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Mia asked as Damon walked into the house.

Mia and Stiles hopped up from the sofa as Damon walked into the room. He was shirtless and his pants were torn. He had cuts on his wrists and on his neck and a stab wound on his chest.

"You look like shit." Stiles stated.

Damon frowned. "So do you."

Stiles looked down at himself and shrugged.

Mia ran to the kitchen and wet a cloth then ran back. She placed the cloth on his chest and started wiping away the blood.

She could feel Stiles uncomfortable next to her. She moved the cloth to his wrists and started wiping them. "What happened to you?" She repeated

"Rebekah. She basically chained me up and tortured me... and not in a good way. Then Klaus came in and compelled me to tell him about the stakes."

"What stakes?"

"One of the bridges in town was made from white oak so we shredded it to make stakes and waited until Bonnie could finish the un binding spell to stake him."

"Where are the stakes?" She continued to wipe his wrist then moved to his neck.

"They were at Alaric's but now we can't find them."

She dropped the rag.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean his vampire-haitng alter ego found them and hid them he doesn't know where they are either..."

Stiles groaned from behind her. "Nothing is going right today."

"So you're saying he has stakes that can kill a line of vampires... possibly ours?"

Damon nodded.

She rubbed her temple and shut her eyes.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear any of that and go back to watching a movie." She walked over to the couch and sat down. Stiles followed and she pressed play on the movie.

Damon stalked off.

Mia's phone wrong. She looked at the number, Scott.

She pressed the green button and answered it.

"Scott, if you're going to tell me bad news I swear to god..."

Scott sighed. "Then you're probably going to want to hang up right now."

Mia rubbed her temple again, contemplating. She pressed the speaker button. "Fine tell me. You're on speaker."

"So considering Matt died, we have someone else controlling the kanima now."

"Gerard?" Stiles guessed.

"Yup."

Mia let out a loud groan. "This is not good. That means he's going to use the kanima against us. Then what will we do?"

Scott sighed. "No idea. Isaac came into the vets today when I was working, hopefully I convinced him to join us during the game. Not that I can play... Because of my grades Finstock won't let me."

"Ugh. Great. Hopefully something goes right."

Stiles nodded.

"Anyways Scott, I'll call you later."

"Okay, see ya."

* * *

Mia's eyes shot open. She heard the sound of someone beating someone. She made her way downstairs in her over sized sweater and shorts.

She followed the noise to the basement. She looked down the stairs and slowly made her way down to the darkness. She heard the noise become louder. When she reached the last step she looked into one of the dungeon cells. Stefan seemed to be repeatedly hitting Alaric. He upper cut him and Alaric fell back. Mia tackled Stefan. "What are you doing?!"

"He asked for it!"

"SO?!"

"NO he literally asked for it."

Mia cocked her head. Just as she did Alaric pushed her over and was smiling. He had a stake in his hand that was ripped from a wooden chair.

Stefan pushed him over and punched him again, helping Mia up.

"He asked for it. He asked for me to beat the evil out of him so we could figure out where the stakes are. He's now some alter-ego and now he's just being an ass."

Mia walked out. "I'm staying out of this."

* * *

Mia spent most of the day at Stiles house. Her Scott and Stiles watched movies and talked about the situation. They went to the park to watch them practice lacrosse. When they came back to Stiles house Mia left to go hunt and Scott was staying their for a sleepover.

Mia hunted the rest of the day and came back home, exhausted.

She opened the door and removed her shoes.

"Uh, we have a problem."

Mia looked up to see Damon.

"I hate it when you say that..."

"Alter-ego Alaric committed suicide..."

Mia froze. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Alaric was a good guy... it was like this was a homicide instead of suicide.

"He's still alive." Damon stated. "He had vampire blood in his system..."

"Shit." If he had vampire blood in his system that means his alter-ego is some insane vampire who hates vampires.

"Esther died last night, we're assuming she told Alaric to kill himself before she died so that he could be a vampire and kill them."

Mia burst into tears.

Damon was stunned, she could tell. He was surprised by her outburst. He walked over to her and put her arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She felt the wetness underneath her eyes. "I don't know why I'm crying... I'm just so overwhelmed."

"I shouldn't have told you."

"No you should have. I'm just so stressed out right now. Worried about Stiles, Scott, Allison, Derek, Isaac, you, Stefan, Elena, Alaric." She grunted and sighed.

Damon rubbed her back. "You worry about the kanima and Gerard, we deal with Alaric and fill you in.

"But I can't just stand by."

"You're not. Just make sure Klaus doesn't get to Gerard or Jackson, he'll want to use the kanima as a weapon."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good. Now go to bed." he pushed her slightly and she giggled. He tapped her butt with his foot and she trudged upstairs to her room.

**A/N:****Yes, I decided to change the dieing scene for Alaric because if you haven't noticed, squeezing The Vampire Diaries into the Teen Wolf time line is hard. Sorry about that, I really like when Alaric and Damon share a moment too. Sorry its kind of choppy and rushed lately too... I swear I've planned out the next couple of chapters for the finale episode of Teen Wolf and after it and they are less choppy. Thanks for reading again! Review please lovelies, tell me how I'm doing ! And thanks for the previous reviews, makes my day :) .**


	32. Chapter 32

Mia and Stefan walked into the Gilbert house. They made their way upstairs, chit chatting about Alaric along the way. Stefan wanted to check on Elena and Jeremy and she decided to join. She reached the top step and paint swarmed her lungs. She grimaced.

They walked into Alaric's old room, which was white but now being painted green. Jeremy was by the door frame painting as Elena was by the window.

"Going darker huh?" Stefan said.

Elena looked up, surprised to see them.

Stefan put his hands in his jacket and leaned against the doorframe.

"Its the only color we had." She shrugged.

"That's what happens when you decide to paint your dead guardians room in the middle of the night..." Jeremy sighed.

"I don't suppose anybody tried to talk you out of doing this so soon?" Mia asked.

Elena dipped her paintbrush in the green bucket. "We have to keep moving, otherwise we'll start thinking and... we don't wanna think."

"Want a hand?"

Mia cocked an eyebrow in the air. They were being kind of flirtacious, but so were her and Damon.

"So are you two like back together or something?" Jeremy spoke for her.

"What? No Jer-"

"We're just- I was just checking up on you guys, seeing how you were doing."

Mia snorted.

Stefan continued, "After... everything."

"We're fine." Jeremy claimed. "But if you are trying to be the good guy again: you could do the right thing and give us one day. Just one day without any vampires in it." He eyed Mia and then darted his eyes back to Stefan.

He sighed, then trudged off.

Elena dropped the paintbrush and took a step towards them.

"He didn't mean that you guys."

"Yeah... Yeah he did." Stefan nodded.

The doorbell rang from downstairs.

"I'll get that." Stefan ran downstairs.

Elena sighed again.

"Hey, you and especially Jeremy were close to Alaric so I see where he's coming from."

Elena shrugged.

Her phone rang. She looked at the ID. She held it up to Mia.

It read: Alaric.

Mia took the phone and answered it for her, knowing Elena couldn't.

She didn't even get a word in because Alaric immediately started talking. "Listen closely," He spoke, "I have Caroline. I'm at the school. You get here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going... I will kill her." She heard the dial tone.

* * *

They walked through the hallways of the barren school. Elena walked out in the open as Mia hid behind locker as the hallways turned.

She heard Caroline's raspy breath.

She pointed to Alaric's room and Elena nodded.

Elena ran in and when she saw Caroline she froze at the door frame. Mia hid beside the door frame, listening.

"Caroline! Let her go Alaric."

"...Free her yourself."

Elena hesitated, then walked inside the room. Mia watched as much as she could through the crack from the door and its frame.

She heard her slowly pull out something inside of Caroline. Then saw Alaric dart over and jam it back in. She screamed in pain.

"You said you'd let her go!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Elena? STOP TRUSTING VAMPIRES." He pushed Elena so she hit one of the desks. She glared at him and sat in the desk beside her.

Alaric smiled and pulled out his cellphone. After a few rings she heard Stefan pick up on the other line. "Alaric."

"I have Elena and Caroline. Bring Klaus or they die."

He hung up. She saw him walk over to Caroline. He walked back holding a cloth with a pair of tweezers. She saw him dip it in a liquid, which she assumed was vervain, and walk back over.

"No no! Please no," Caroline begged.

"Alaric Stop!" Elena pleaded.

"SIT DOWN." He yelled, pushing her back. "This keeps the vervain in her system. Its like inhaling razor blades with every breath she needs to take from it." He heard the burning sound as he placed on her mouth. She cried in pain.

Mia cringed. She wanted to help Caroline but had to wait for the right moment when Alaric was vulnerable. Stefan would arrive soon, he would help.

"Caroline..." Elena comforted her. "Why are you doing this?"

"To make it easier, Elena, when you put her out of her misery. He held out a stake to Elena, who she couldn't see.

"What? No."

"Isn't this what you wanted Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire? Well... Here's a vampire Elena... kill her."

She paused. "This isn't what I wanted.."

"Of course it is. All those hours of training, getting stronger. You could be a hunter Elena, but you've never actually staked a vampire through heart."

Mia prayed she wouldn't give in. She knew she wouldn't. Caroline was a childhood friend, she wouldn't kill her. Alaric could though...

She heard a car pull up. "You know if the history teacher does drop, I'm still leaving with Elena." That was Klaus' voice. _Ugh Klaus._ She thought.

"I'll go with you." Stefan responded.

"Really? What's the catch?"

"No catch. I turned my back to make her safe."

"And that is what makes you the better option." Klaus said cooly. "Its a shame Elena doesn't see that. Personally, I think she's wasting her time with Damon."

Stefan laughed. "You know all this time you've spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other, its actually had the opposite effect."

Klaus chuckled. "Has it? Has it really? Well then perhaps I should have Elena decide which Salvatore brother should join us. Thing is you and Damon are so close."

"Go for it. Me and Damon have been through a hell of a lot worse then you." She heard Stefan walk closer to the school.

She heard another car pull up but she ignored it and went back to the situation inside the school.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"Because you need me. Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or anything."

"Look at you! How is this right?"

"She's a murderer." He replied, speaking about Caroline."She told me she killed someone and like it." He walked over to the table and dipped the tip of a pencil in vervain. "Now how is that right?" He lifted the pencil to plunge it inside of her.

Mia clothes lined him and he fell to the ground. He screamed in her face in anger. He took the pencil and stuck it in her neck. She felt the pencil inside f her and let out a small scream. "Come on Stefan..." She whispered.

She laid on the ground as Alaric got up to grab the stake. He whaled it in front of Elena's face. "If you don't side with the humans... you are just as bad as them. Now kill her or I'll do it for you. I'll make it hurt."

He grabbed Elena's elbow and dragged her up. She struggled in his arms. He placed the stake in her right hand. She took the stake and swung it around, trying to aim at Alaric. Alaric grabbed her wrist. "I thought I taught you better than that..."

She used her other arm and crept it behind her, grabbing the bowl of vervain. "You did." She swung it upwards and splashed his face. He cringed in pain.

Mia quickly stood and helped Elena pull the pencils out of Caroline, releasing her from the chair. Elena pulled the pencil out of her neck. It stung. She rubbed it. Caroline must be in hell right now.

"Get help," Elena suggested. Caroline and Mia ran out of the room but Alaric stopped Elena before she could exit.

Caroline ran down one hallway as she ran down the other. She spotted Stefan and Damon. She held up a finger to be quiet and waved them toward where Elena was.

They followed. They ran down the hallway and double-teamed Alaric. Damon ran up and grabbed his arm, but Alaric pushed him back. He broke Stefan's neck and then broke Damon's. Mia jumped on his back. He pushed her back against the locker and she grunted. He flipped her over.

* * *

The last thing she saw was Damon and Stefan's bodies as he snapped her neck heard the vibrating of a phone. She looked over. Damon flipped his body over and groaned. "Why am I still alive."

She sighed and propped up on her elbow. It felt like she had had a terrible sleep.

A brown shoe with black jeans blocked her view. Alaric.

"Get up." he ordered.

Stefan groaned, waking up from his dead sleep too.

"I said: Get up."

They slowly rolled over and stood up as Alaric spoke. "Klaus is gonna kill Elena."

"What? Klaus needs Elena's blood though, he still want's to make hybrids like Tyler."

Alaric glared at them. "A witch bound my life to Elena's. If she dies I die. Klaus figured that out and now he's taking her. I'm trapped here till the sound goes down so you guys go save Elena."

He pushed past them.

* * *

They drove to a big house, in the middle of the forest. This was Klaus' house no doubt. It looked rich and expensive. They ran inside to see Elena knocked out, a couple of blood bags that belonged to her on the floor too. Tyler was fighting Klaus. He broke his wrist. Klaus screamed and went for him, Stefan stopped him and held him. Damon held his hand over his heart and made it bleed.

She heard Klaus's heartbeat speeding up. It was faster than a human's because he was a werewolf. She walked away from the door frame, towards them.

Klaus was confused by himself but then understood. Mia was lost once again, was he dieing? How was he dieing? Bonnie was doing something for sure.

He looked into Stefan's eyes, as if he was pouring his soul out to him. His lip quivered.

She heard the unusual sound of his heartbeat slowing.

Then silence.

His eyes widened and then he froze as the veins appeared over his body. He fell to the ground.

* * *

Stefan drove her back towards the school. It was 7:30pm, the game had started already. Damon took Elena to the hospital. She woke up, complaining of a headache, then blacked out. Blood dripped from her nostrils. Afterwards Stefan explained to her about what happened with Klaus. He wasn't fully dead. The spell she did was to stop a vampires heart, it would desiccate him. To stop it they needed a balance among the living. They stopped Jeremy's heart and brought him back to life through his ring. It was meant for Alaric but they did it to Klaus. They said they would transport Klaus' half dead body some where else.

Stefan pulled up into the parking lot. Mia said farewell and exited the car, walking across the parking lot and on to the field.

She glanced at the school and shivered.

She made her way to the bleachers beside Lydia. To the right of Lydia was Scott's mom and Stiles' dad.

"Hey Lydia."

Lydia turned to her and smiled.

She smiled back and they turned to the field.

She spotted Scott and Stiles sitting on the bench, conversing. She listened in.

"Do you know whats going on?" Stiles asked.

Scott blew out a large breath, "Not yet."

Stiles paused. "Its gonna be bad... isn't it?" He gulped. "I mean like people screaming, running for their lives, blood killing maiming kind of bad..."

Scott moved his gaze from the field to Stiles. "Looks like it."

Stiles sighed. "Scott. The other night seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, you know while I'm just laying there and can't even move, it just... I- I wanna help, you know?" He paused, looking out to the field. "But I can't do the things that you can do..." He sighed. "I can't..."

Mia felt an overwhelming rush of sadness. Stiles sad made her sad.

Scott stared at him. "Its okay."

"We're losing dude."

Coach Finstock came between them. "What are you talking about? Get on the field Stilinski. You're in for Greenberg."

Stiles looked around. "What... What happened to Greenberg?!"

"Well." The Coach held up his hands and did a gesture of weighing two things. "He sucks... and you suck, meh, slightly less."

Stiles' mouth was gaping. "I'm playing...? On the field...? WITH THE TEAM...?"

The coach threw his gear at him. "Get the hell out there."

Stiles ran out onto the field, stumbling as he did.

Mia cheered "Go Stiles!" He was finally playing. She was happy. One thing was going okay after these past couple of days.

Stiles heard her voice and turned to her, running backwards. He made a waving gesture, smiling, and then tripped. She held her hand to her mouth to try to keep herself from giggling.

"Why is my son on the field?" Everyone turned to face John.

"Umm.. Because he's on the team?" Melissa replied.

John looked stunned. "He is.. He's on the team." He stood. "He's on the field." He held up a victory fist. "MY SON IS ON THE FIELD!"

Mia smiled.

Once he noticed everyone was staring he flushed red and sat back in his seat.

She looked to Stiles on the field. He was spinning his lacrosse stick, pepping himself up for the game. "Oh dear god..." He coughed, clearing his voice. "Mia if you can hear me this will probably be the last time you hear from me." He breathed in and out.

Mia laughed.

Everyone gave her a funny look. She just gave a small smile, hoping they would shrug it off.

"Scott, you hear me?"

She recognized that voice. She looked around, nobody near her. She looked to Scott who looked to be in panic mood, even though she could only see the back of his head.

"Ah, you can. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting."

She contented about whose voice that belonged to. It sounded raspy and older. She searched the field, no one's mouth was moving in sync of the words. She looked at Scott, who looked up at her with a face of fright. She gave him a blank expression. He flashed his eyes to the right beside the bleachers.

She followed his regard to see Gerard.

"Oh no..." She whispered to herself.

She heard a howling noise and cocked her head. No one else would be able to human, Scott maybe, but he was absorbed into Gerard. Was it Erica and Boyd howling? Isaac? Derek? She didn't recognize anyone's howls yet.

"-give you the last thirty seconds." She faded back into his words. "When that score board starts counting down then Jackson is going to kill someone." He fiddled with a small clock in his hands. "So tell me, Scott. Who's going to die tonight? Will it be your mother who so bravely came out to support you?"

Mia started fiddling with her hands out of nervousness.

"Or will it be the Sheriff? Your best friends father?"

She bit her lip.

"OR how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an alpha?"

She looked over at Lydia.

Lydia smiled, "What?"

She shook her head and smiled.

"Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them." She started to clench her fists. That could be Stiles.

"Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? Its up to you Scott. But you _**are **_going to help me take Derek down."

Scott's heartbeat sped up faster than usual. His back was arched and his breathing was heavy. He was mad.

"Because if you don't; I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you know and love in blood."

The ref blew the whistle and the game started.

* * *

The score was 2-0 for Guest.

We weren't doing so good. Everyone tackled and blocked each other on the field. The crowd "ooooo'd" and "ahhh'd" at appropriate times.

The ball went from number 17 to number 4 and then passed to number 24.

24 was Stiles!

She felt all three of them beside her tense up.

Stiles' face lit up as he received the ball. He looked like a little boy in a candy store. HE smiled, proud of himself. Out of now where he got tackled.

Mia made an "oooooooh..." Sound along with the crowd. John furrowed his eyebrows and licked his lips.

"He's probably just warming up..." Melissa reassured them.

The ball went from number 16 to number Danny. Danny passed the ball out to 15 but it was blocked. The ball dropped to the ground.

Stiles ran up to it, "I got it, I got it, I got it..." He fiddled with his stick, trying to pick up the ball, but kept missing. By the time he got it he was pinned to the floor again.

The crowd winced again.

Scott shook his head.

"Ugh.." Lydia cringed. "He's probably just nervous."

"Yeah," Mia agreed. She gestured towards the field. "Plenty of time to turn this around." she shrugged it off.

They looked back onto the field. A brown haired boy passed it to number 4 and he threw it to Stiles, considering he was the only one not being blocked. Stiles held up his lacrosse net in the air, ready to catch the ball. Only he didn't back up far enough so the ball bounced off his helmet.

Mia covered her face, rubbing her temple. She looked over at Lydia, who was biting her lip. Melissa was avoiding looking at the field and John was covering his face with his hands.

She looked down towards Scott to see another figure beside him. There was a jersey with the number 14 on it. She saw the sandy tousled curly hair and automatically knew it was Isaac.

She smiled to herself, he came to help.

Scott and Isaac looked at each other and then to Gerard, who caught their gaze.

She looked at the field. The ball was being moved back and forth, from player to player. She looked at the score, still the same.

She sighed and turned back to Scott and Isaac.

"We have to make it so coach has no choice but to make you play."

"How do we do that? He has a bench full of guys before he puts me on the field." Scott mused for a second then turned back to Isaac. "Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?"

Isaac put his helmet on. "I can try."

* * *

The ref whistled for the second inning. Jackson was versing another player for the ball. Isaac tackled players as he did so. One of them went down.

"RAMIREZ... LAHEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING." The Coach yelled.

Mia bit her lip.

"You're in." He eyed one of the players on the bench. The player went in only to be knocked down by Isaac again. He rubbed his shoulder as he stood from the ground.

Isaac repeated this situation for a couple of players. The Coach freaked as the crowd winced at his hits.

By the end of it Scott was the only player left.

Scott entered the field and the game continued.

The game went by for a while. But player by player they all got knocked to the ground.

Scott, Stiles...

Jackson eyed Scott and ran back to the middle of the field.

Mia shivered. She looked to the score board. Home-7 Guest-9.

They weren't doing so bad...

Scott scored some. They played for a while, no goals being scored.

"McCall? MCCALL. WHERES MCCALL." The coach screeched.

She looked around. Isaac and Scott were no where to be seen...

"Not good..." She whispered under her breath.

The ref whistled and they started the next inning. The opposing team got the ball and ran to the net. Home team threw it the other way and they battled for the ball. The bell flew through the air and landed on the ground. She followed the ball with her eyes as it landed on the ground. It rolled towards Stiles...

The other team were still battling, not knowing the ball was by Stiles.

Stiles stared at the ball as if he was hallucinating it.

The team noticed the ball was missing and searched for it. The home team noticed it was gone too.

Stiles picked up the ball as the crowd of players started charging towards him. He ran backwards then pivoted forwards. His face was full of anxiety.

Mia clenched her fists and bit her lip as he ran. "Come on Stiles..."

The players charged for him and he let out a manly scream. He looked back at the charge of people and then to the net, back to the people and then the net again. He shrieked once again and stopped infront of the net. He looked back at the players.

"STILINSKI SHOOT IT. SHOOT. THE. BALL." Finstock yelled. "SHOOT IT YOU IDIOT."

"Shoot it!" Mia shrieked.

Just as the players reached him he shot the ball. The ball flew out of his lacrosse net and into the goal.

The whole crowd exploded into screams.

Mia stood and cheered! She was overjoyed. She listened to Stiles' heartbeat that was racing away.

The crowd stood and clapped, cheering. Even the coach cheered him on.

"I scored a goal?" Stiles looked to his team mates that cheered him on, then to the crowd. Mia caught his gaze. He smiled. "I SCORED A GOAAAAAAAAAAL!" He held up his lacrosse stick in the air .

It all went uphill from there. Stiles caught the ball once again. He ran and even dodged another player. He did a little turn to avoid him and swung his stick while doing so. It landed in the net.

She shot up from her seat again. She screamed his name and cheered. She looked to her right to see their reactions the same. His father looked like he was about to burst into happy tears.

Stiles shouted words like "YES" and "WOOO" and threw his hands in the air.

"One more goal..." She whispered.

The ref blew the whistle. They tossed the ball back and forth and by some miracle it landed in Stiles' net. He ran with the ball and flung it into the net.

Once again the crowd exploded into cheers.

She clapped and cheered. Stiles cheered himself on and chest-bumped his team mates.

She was so proud. Stiles had finally done it. He had finally done it. She was ecstatic. Something was going right. Stiles had felt so down the last couple of days. This would help bring him up. She was so happy.

The buzzer buzzed and the crowd cheered. Lydia hugged her and Melissa hugged John. She returned the hug.

"We did it! We won!" Finstock screamed.

Stiles grinned, a smile bigger than she had ever seen. He punched the air, cheering. She caught Stiles' gaze and smiled, clapping. She was sure this was the biggest smile she had had too. Stiles continued his smile, looking into her eyes, as his team mates hit his helmet or patted him on the back. She clasped her hands and held them in front her mouth, smiling, never leaving his gaze.

He mouthed a word.

She cocked her head. He opened his mouth to mouth it again.

Before he could even do it the lights went out.

The crowds cheers turned into screams.

**A/N: Let me know your thoughts :) Hope you enjoy my story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means the world!**


	33. Chapter 33

One loud scream stood out from all. She jogged down the bleachers and looked around. She could see in the dark, but no one else could.

Everyone bumped into one another, including her. There were too many people to see on the field.

Who had died?

She smelled fresh blood.. She panicked.

She pushed through people.

She ran to the middle of the field where the crowd disappeared.

She saw a figure on the floor.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for who it could be. She took a step forward and opened her eyes.

"Jackson..." She whispered.

The lights reappeared as the coach shoved her and another player out of the way. "GET OUT OF THE WAY."

He kneeled over Jackson's body.

Lydia screamed Jackson's name, when she saw him she just stood and towered over him. Her breathing was heavy and heartbeat racing.

Scott and his mom ran over when the coach asked for a medic. Finstock moved back as Melissa swooped in. She kneeled over him and pressed her left ear to his chest.

Mia already knew he wasn't breathing and his hearbeat was silent before Melissa stated it.

"Blood," Mia announced.

Melissa looked at her and then lifted Jackson's jersey up. It revealed a blue shirt that was now stained crimson red. There were his claw marks cemented in him.

"Oh god... There's blood." Lydia breathed

Isaac saw his hand just as she did. "He did it to himself?" He asked.

Mia bit her lip.

Melissa put both hands together and started pumping his heart. "Get down here, Lydia."

Lydia remained.

"Get down here **now**. Hold his head, tilt it up." She yelled.

Lydia obliged. Her makeup ran down her face.

Sheriff Stilinski pushed through the circle made around Jackson. He look as if he lost something.

She walked over to him. He walked back out of the circle and did a short 360 turn looking around the field.

"Mr. Stilinski...?" She asked.

He ignored her, mumbling to himself.

What was he looking for? She looked around. Something was missing from the scene.

She did a 360 as he did. Someone was missing.

She knew it. Sti-

"Wheres Stiles? **Where's Stiles?**"

A wave of anxiety flushed over her. Anybody could have gotten to him. Klaus's hybrids, Gerard. There were a lot of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills. Too many.

"WHERE'S MY SON?"

* * *

Mia was sprawled across Stiles' bed. When her and Sheriff Stilinski couldn't find him, after searching everywhere, they headed home to make some phone calls. Mia couldn't track Stiles' scent anywhere. It was weird. As if he had just disappeared. That, or Jackson got him and blocked the smell but Jackson laid on the field dead. Mia had a panic attack when she could not find Stiles. It was her first one since she was human. She was unsure if she could still get them until now. It wasn't like Stiles to run off during the middle of a game, which he scored multiple goals and won, and then just leave, without Scott. It had been almost 3 hours, and considering it was such little time they couldn't file out a missing persons report. It had to be at least 24 hours, even if he was one of the Sheriff's son's.

"Yeah. Okay. Okay thanks." The sheriff hung up his cell phone. He looked to Mia and frowned. He then mumbled to himself. "Come on Stiles... Where the hell are you?"

She was thinking the same thing as o-

"Right here." A voice croaked. She sat up on the bed to see a boy in a red jersey reading "Beacon Hills, Stilinski #24" Only it did not look like him. It was the face of someone who had been beaten up. His eyes were dark, one almost looking as if it was a black eye. His left cheekbone was smeared with dry blood. He had an open wound on it. His bottom lip was blown up into an unusual size. It almost looked as if it was still swelling up.

His dad did not speak. His dad simply walked over to him, almost in tears. She could understand how he felt, but not to that extent. She didn't know the love that some people felt for their children, and she never would, but she felt as if she understood a piece of it in that moment.

"Its oka- Dad. It's okay." Stiles reassured his father as he pulled him into a tight embrace. Mia admired their moment, almost feeling like she wouldn't be watching it. Stiles eyeballed her from the side of his father's shoulder. Mia just smiled, a tear falling down.

His father abruptly released him and held the side of his face. "Who did it?"

"Its okay, it was just a couple of kids from the other team."

_Lie._ Mia thought. He smelled like Gerard, and she was pretty sure he wasn't on a lacrosse team.

"They were pissed about losing," he continued, "and you know- I was... I was mouthing off and the next thing you know-"

"**Who was it?**" he deepened his voice.

"Dad, I don't even know, I didn't even see them really."

"I want descriptions." His father gripped his shoulder.

"Dad, come on. Its not even that bad!"

"I'm calling the school. I'm going to personally go down there and... I'M GONNA PISTOL WITH THESE LITTLE BASTARDS."

"DAD. I just- I said it was okay."

His father sighed and pulled his son in for another tight embrace.

After a minute or so his father released him. He looked to Mia and then back to Stiles. He left the room.

When his dad shut the door Mia looked at Stiles and smiled. He grinned and they jogged towards eachother. He picked her up and lifted her in the air. When he dropped her she mumbled into his jersey, "Don't ever do that again. You scared me." She moved away from him arms length and looked into his eyes, furrowing her eyebrows. "and I'm going to kick Gerard's ass."

He laughed and hugged her again.

"You scared me, Stiles."

He sighed into her shirt and then just remained silent, he had nothing to say. She enjoyed the embrace for a while, liking the silence between them. It wasn't awkward at all. It was peaceful.

* * *

Mia walked downstairs passing Mr. Stilinski along the way. She was headed to find water and tylenol for Stiles. The sheriff gave her a slight nod as they passed each other and she smiled. She walked into the kitchen. "Okay... Tylenol." She sniffed the air, she was not strong enough to find tylenol but she could probably find the medical cabinet. She followed the hospitaly smell towards the fridge. She looked above the fridge to see a small cabinet. She grabbed a stool, too small to reach it, and climbed up on it. She looked inside the cabinet and grabbed to pills from the bottle labeled tylenol. She put the chair back and then grabbed a glass of water.

She walked back upstairs. Stiles was sitting at his desk as his father sat beside him on a chair. Mia rested her shoulder against the side of the door frame and crossed her legs.

"Be happy about one thing."

Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"The game. You were amazing."

Stiles gave a small smile. "Thanks dad."

"No I mean it. I mean look- it was pretty much over and then you got the ball and you started running. You scored and time just... just turned. And then you scored again. And again."

Stiles smiled again, not facing his father this time though.

"You weren't just the MVP of the game. You were a hero." His father stated.

His father could not of explained it better. He was right. When he got that ball it seemed the whole world turned around and Stiles just kept on scoring.

"No I'm not a hero dad."

"You were last night." His dad patted his back and exited the room, nodding to Mia on the way out.

"I'm not a hero." he repeated.

Obviously Stiles was un aware of her presence. He walked over to his bed and did a double take at Mia, but then just dropped his head. He rested on his knees.

Mia walked over and rubbed his back.

"You scared the shit out of me you know that?"

He looked up and gave her a slight smile.

"What's wrong Stiles?"

He shook his head.

"Stiles..."

"Nothings wrong."

"Stiles. Whats wrong."

"Nothing!" he snapped. It was just like the night when Matt died, except that night it was the other way around. It was unusual Stiles behavior. He was never sad. She could tell lately he had been depressed though.

She set down the tylenol and water by his bed.

"Why have you been so depressed lately?" She asked.

"Mia, you're wasting your breath. I don't want to talk."

"Stiles." She raised her voice. "Do you need time alone? I can leave. I don't mind."

His face grew to concern. "No! Stay."

"Then you have to help me out here Stiles. It has not just been today. You've been so sad lately and it's scaring me. I know it was wrong but I heard you at the guidance counselors. You have to feed me something here Stiles."

"I knew you were listening."

She waited for an answer from him.

He sighed. "I tried. I tried during the game. To do something, to help. Mia I am so lost. What do I do when you're out there? I can't save you. I can't do anything!" He shrieked. "Scott, he can protect everyone. I can't even protect myself. You're running around out there with Stefan and Damon and I'm sitting on the sideline mindlessly searching for a way to help. I tried so hard and all I did was fuck everything up more. Gerard got a hold of me. You know what though? At least I did try. I wouldn't care if he killed me."

"Are you kidding me? You definitely did not just say that. Stiles that's your problem. You don't care about getting hurt, I do. I worry constantly. Sometimes I think you tell yourself you're okay. Like you tell yourself you're okay constantly so many times that you start to believe it. But you're not Stiles. You're not okay. Look what happened to you!" She gestured to his face. "And all you're worrying about is how you can't help, how you're not the hero. You could have **died. **You were a hero Stiles. You saved the game tonight! Even your dad said it."

"I don't ask you to, you don't need to watch me. I'm not 5 years old. I can think what I want."

"Stiles Stilinski."

"Mia Bradley." He raised his eyebrows.

"Stiles... I'm trying to help." Tears sprouted from her eyes.

He shrugged. "So am I. That's all I do."

"Stiles. You do help. I know you try. But you put yourself into these situations where you're vulnerable and able to get hurt. You have to leave the fighting to us. Me, Derek, Scott, Stefan, Damon. You need to leave the fighting to the supernatural ones! Just because we fight doesn't mean you don't help. We probably wouldn't be here right now without you. I don't think you understand that though. You're human, but not defenseless."

He just sighed and shook his head. "I just want to prove that I'm not weak."

It was like he was completely ignoring her.

"Stiles. I know you're not weak! We all do. We probably wouldn't have made it this far without you."

"Its not enough for me."

"You're so stubborn!"

"Mia." His voice was cold, hard. "I'm not a hero."

She was done. She was raged. She grabbed her jacket from the bed.

"Where are you going?!"

"For a walk. A hunt. Maybe I'll kill somebody. Would that make you happy? For me to say? I don't know Stiles. I give up."

She stalked out of the room and down the stairs, outside the front door. Luckily the sheriff was in his room. She walked across the street and a few blocks, jumping over fences, until she reached the edge of the forest. She was furious with him. She ran. When she got tired she slowed to a stop.

She cut through the forest and took a casual stroll on a pretty deserted street. It was late so that was expected. When she turned the corner on to another block she saw a black Chevy Tahoe speeding towards. It skidded to a stop beside her. Scott jumped out of the vehicle, opening the door. She looked inside and saw Isaac sitting in the car, tapping his fingers impatiently. Beside him was a black body bag. She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Get in"

She obliged and sat in the car, Scott closing the door and jumping to the front seat.

She assumed by the stench of the body bag that it was Jackson. Chris Argent was in the front seat.

They sped away, to where? She did not know.

With the silence in the car she felt like she shouldn't ask questions.

"Have you been crying?"

She looked over to Isaac. "Hmm? Oh... no." she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to avoid smudging the little make up she had on.

Isaac actually cared. _Huh._

"Hmm." He gave her a slight smile. It kind of reminded her of Damon. She returned it and looked out of the window, only to see blackness. Jackson twitched beside her. She looked at him and cocked her head.

They drove for about 15 minutes until they reached their destination. They were outside of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked as they exited the car.

They turned to wear the car was facing to see Derek running towards them on all fours, panting. He did a flip before landing in from of the headlights of the car. He crouched up, his eyes flashing red.

"I'm here for Jackson. Not you." Chris claimed.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." Derek retorted. He nodded towards Scott and Isaac. "Get him."

Isaac and Scott hesitated at first but then grabbed Jackson, laying him on the cement beside the vehicle.

"Where are they?" Scott asked Derek.

"Who?"

"Peter and Lydia."

He ignored them and started zipping open the body bag.

"Okay hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him."

"We're past that."

"But you said-"

"Think about it Scott!" Derek yelled. "Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog! He set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get bigger and even more powerful."

Mia looked at Jackson half embedded in the body bag. He was covered in some kind of slimy substance and he was transitioned partly into kanima form. Scales were spread across the side of his face and down his body. She cringed.

"No. No he wouldn't do that." Chris stated. "If Jackson's a dog, he is turning rabid. And my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not."

They all faced behind them to see Gerard. He had been watching the whole time.

"Anything that dangerous, that out of control; is better off dead."

She could feel the situation speed up then. Next thing she knew Derek was throwing a claw at Jackson, who jammed his claws into Derek first. Derek's eyes widened as Jackson lifted him into the air. Chris brought out his gun. Jackson's teeth were bared.

Derek was thrown inside the warehouse.

Mia ran over to help him up. He rubbed his head.

"Well done to the last, Scott." Gerard walked towards Scott. "Like the concerned friend you are you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." His voice croaked.

Next thing she saw was Allison throw an arrow at Scott, who dodged it, and it hit Isaac. She ran over to Isaac, leaving Derek.

Jackson lunged for Chris. She heard a number of gun shots, glass spurring everywhere. She shielded her face. "Isaac?" She tapped his face. His eyes shot open and he stood, pulling the arrow out.

She heard the hiss of the kanima and was now aware that Jackson was in full form. Chris ran inside the ware house as Jackson chased after in. She flew in after them. Derek did a flip and growled at Jackson. Scott and Isaac came inside, shifted now.

Their eyes glowed in the dim lighting that there was in there.

They all came at Jackson, one by one. Derek started off. They threw punches at eachother until derek got clawed. He flew backwards as Scott took over. He pushed him back towards a pile of wood and a medal structure. He thrusted Scott out of the way as Isaac came in. Mia joined him. She instantaneously got pushed out of the way too. Isaac was also on the ground. Derek was on the Kanima's back now. They went at each other, Derek, Scott Isaac, Mia all over again. With no win. Derek had an opening once again but was thrusted away. He looked as if he was knocked out. Mia dashed over to him

She shook his animal-like body. "Derek."

She heard grunting from behind them. And growling. And hissing.

She shook Derek hard again. "Derek wake the fuck up!"

His eyes shot open. It was all too quick then. She heard him growl and was shoved to the floor. He bit her by her torso. Once he realized it was her and not Jackson his face grew torn. "Oh.. shit... Mia..."

She gasped at the bite. It stung. She clutched the side of her torso that was now bleeding. She could feel the blood seep through her shirt. Derek got off of her and helped her up. What was she supposed to do?

Derek bent down to get a better look at it.

"Go," She waved him away. "Just go help them."

He looked up to her eyes apologetically and she mudged him lightly. He didn't second guess it, he just ran towards the shrieks of Jackson. Mia stumbled backwards to a pile of boxes, she held herself up against them. Derek got clawed by his torso and fell to the ground. Isaac was about to swoop in but Allison swiped him with a knife. First it was his left side, then his right side. Isaac writhed in pain. She wanted to help him. She started making her way over.

Allison came up behind him and plunged two knives into his back, he fell forward.

She flipped the knives in her hands and started to walk over to Derek. Mia ran over to stop her.

"Allison!" Scott yelled in protest.

Allison cocked her head. It happened quickly, once again, and the kanima grabbed Allison's wrists. He then grabbed her throat, rising her in the air. Mia went to help her but the kanima hissed. She took a step back.

Allison dropped the knives and gasped for air.

"Not yet sweetheart." Gerard walked out of the shadows.

"What are you doing?!" Allison shrieked.

Scott sighed. "He's doing what he came here to do."

"Then you know?"

"What's he talking about?" Mia asked, facing Scott.

Gerard's eyes darted to everyone and then back to Scott. "It was that night outside the hospital when I threatened your mother, wasn't it? I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

Scott panted.

Isaac crawled onto his hands and knees and watched with anticipation. Mia took a step away from the situation. She knew what was going on. Gerard wanted to be a werewolf. He was dieing. She could smell the poison in his system. He had cancer. She never thought of scanning his system, to smell for poison. He was infected.

"He's dieing." Mia announced

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet, but the supernatural does."

Allison's breath and heartbeat quickened. Gerard shot a glance to them and Jackson tightened his grip around her neck. A tear fell from her eye.

"You monster." Chris spoke up, with a cold tone.

"Not yet."

"What are you doing!" Allison cried out.

He gripped her even tighter and she made a choking noise.

"You'd kill her too?" Chris' voice had a pang of sadness to it now.

"When it comes to survival I'd kill my own son."

Chris looked as if he was about to bawl into tears. His lip twitched.

Gerard raised his eyebrows. "Scott?"

Everyone watched ad Scott deliberately walked over to Derek who was on the ground still. He pinched the back of his neck. Derek obeyed his command to stand up, grunting. "Don't" He mumbled, "You know he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an alpha."

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you Scott. But he knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. He does this small task for me and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit. And in case you have not learned yet; there is just no competing with young love." Gerard removed his jacket.

"Scott don't do this." Mia clutched her torso and held out a hand to them. Jackson clotheslined her backwards. She was now held up by her throat by Jackson.

"I'm sorry.. I have to." Scott walked Derek over to Gerard and lay him backwards on his arms, mouth wide. Gerard twisted his wrist, playing around with the ways he could put it in Derek's mouth.

Mia struggled at Jackson grip and hit him in the side, releasing her and Allison. She went to grab Allison but Jackson grabbed her again. She decided to ignore it and ran over to Scott. She was too late of course. Derek's eyes widened as Gerard shrieked in pain. She knew how Gerard felt right now...

Allison cringed away from the situation.

Scott dropped Derek on the floor.

"Aha!" Gerard held up his wrist as if it were an award.

Mia looked at everyone. Derek, Isaac and Chris' face were in disgust. Allison and Scott's mouth were gaping. She looked at Gerard. The blood dripped down his arm like it did her torso. The only difference was it was black...

Her face turned into disgust as well.

When Gerard saw everybody's faces he cocked his head. "What?"

He looked down at his arm. He saw the black blood seeping through the teeth marks. "What is this... What did you do..?"

Scott smiled slightly, proud of himself. So he had intended for this to happen?

He looked over to Derek. "You said Gerard always had a plan, I had a plan too."

Gerard grabbed a metal tin from his jacket pocket. He held it open to reveal tiny capsules. He poured the capsules into his palm and dropped some of them to the ground. "No... No." He held them up in the air and crushed them. "MOUNTAIN ASH!" he screamed.

He started to cry black tears. His nose bled black blood. His eyes grew wider and he fell to his knees. His eyes darted to one another and then upwards. He started heaving. Soon enough black vile spurted from his mouth. He fell backwards to the ground when he was done.

Derek panted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... you might be an alpha. But you're not mine."

Derek sighed.

"Mia."

Mia perked up to her name being called. Scott held out a black sweater to her, eyeing her bite. She took it gladly and smiled. He just gave her a sullen nod. She zipped up the sweater on. It looked as if she had never been bit. Derek just gave her a sad stare.

They heard Gerard sput out some more black vomit. He looked at Allison, who was surprised and scared at the same time. "Kill..." He whispered. He coughed. "Kill.. THEM ALL." he face planted forwards into his black bile, exhausted from his outburst.

Allison's face was now blank. The kanima slowly released its grip on her, seeing its master dead. She elbowed the kanima in the face. It grabbed her shoulder and swung her backwards as it ran forwards.

A pair of bright headlights came through the one of the openings of the warehouse, smashing into boxes as it made its way to Jackson. She recognized the blue jeep that slammed into Jackson. Jackson hissed.

She looked through the window to see Stiles and Lydia. Stiles' eyes were shut, his heartbeat was racing. "Did I hit him?" He asked, slowly opening his eyes.

The kanima jumped back onto the jeep and hissed. Stiles let out a scream as Lydia and him rushed out of the car. He stumbled out, almost falling. Mia helped him up and pulled him towards Scott.

"Jackson?" Lydia screamed. She had a key in her hand." The kanima stood on its back legs, holding up a claw ready to swipe. Mia was ready to dive in to save her but Scott held her back. "Jackson!" She shut her eyes waiting for the pain.

Lydia was panting. A tear fell from her eye. The kanima stopped when he saw the key. He cocked his snake like head.

She assumed it was a symbol of their relationship or Jackson wouldn't have stopped mid swipe. He transformed to normal though he still had his claws, some skin, and eyes. Everyone ignored his naked body and stared at them in the moment. He lowered his hand and gazed at the key, eyes turning back to his regular blue.

He grabbed the key with two fingers and looked at it. He shot his glance up to Lydia. His breathing was rapid as he looked at her face. His eyebrows relaxed as he looked at her.

He understood.

He lowered his hand and took a step away from Lydia. His arms were wide open, waiting for death. Derek stood, eyes glowing red. Jackson nodded at Derek for the okay, and shut his eyes.

Someone whom Mia did not know came behind Jackson and dug his werewolf claws into Jackson. He looked to be about thirty. Was this the famous Peter everyone had talked about? He definitely smelled like a werewolf.

Derek lunged forward, seeping his claws into Jackson. They lifted him up into the air as he made gagging noises. Scott jerked forward, not knowing whether to stop them or not.

They dropped Jackson to the ground, retreating back to their old positions.

Lydia was speechless as Jackson stumbled into her arms.

Derek held a hand on Isaac as they watched.

He managed to whisper out the words "Do you... Do you still-"

Lydia bobbed her head up and down. "I do. I do still love you." She started to cry. "I do... I do, I do... I do still love you."

He gave a slight nod as his eyes shut and he fell against Lydia's shoulder.

The key fell.

She caressed his head as she repeated the words "I do still love you, I do, I do, I do." Her voice croaking.

Mia would take not of this moment. Everyone seemed to join together. Allison placed her leather gloved hand inside Scott's, Derek and Isaac were watching them intensely, feeling sorrow, Chris was folding his hands together and bowing his head.

Mia laid her head on Stiles' shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear. He placed his hand around her hip. He kissed her forehead. "So am I." He mumbled against it.

She truly was sorry. For everything. Everything that her and Stiles had been through, every problem they had together. She would never feel as bad as she would in a couple of hours when she had to reveal the news to Stiles about her.

They watched as Lydia lay Jackson down, crying. She did it as slow as possible, cherishing her time with him. Vertebrae by vertebrae she lowered him to the floor.

"Where's Gerard?"

They all listened to Allison's words and looked over to where he was before. He was gone but there was a smear of black liquid trailing outside the building.

"He can't be far." Chris replied.

They all turned back to Jackson and Lydia, who were in front of Stiles' jeep. Lydia slowly stood up and took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes before turning to them. She scrunched eyes shut.

Then something changed.

She heard the sound of fingernails scraping against the cement. She was sure they could hear it too as Lydia re opened her eyes. She turned to Jackson.

His eyes flashed open. But they were a sky blue color, an un-human color.

He sat up. He slowly started to rise. The moment was intensified by the headlights of Stiles' jeep. Eventually he stood and he bowed his head to the roof. He let out a loud, proud, growl. His face was transitioned into a werewolf but then went to normal.

He glanced up to Lydia who was now running towards him. He took her with open arms and they embraced.

Even though the moment was sweet they all kind of stood in shock. Jackson was a werewolf. God knows how that worked after being a giant lizard... At least there was nothing bad to deal with anymore. There was nothing to worry about.

She felt a pang of pain by her torso.

She winced.

Scratch that.

**A/N: I have the next couple of chapters planned out. Its coming to an end soon! I hope you like the story! Review please, thanks for reading. I love all of you :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Stiles leaped out of his jeep, shutting the door. She just remained inside. He tapped the window and made a gesture as to why she was still in there. She opened the door, stepping out of the car. She kept her arm gripped around her side where he had bit. She felt the blood starting to seep through Scott's sweater.

He grabbed her arm and started for his house, she yanked him back.

"Stiles I have to go."

He blinked, deprived of reason.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked out to the left, in the distance. Tears fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Stiles put a hand to her face.

"Why... What's wrong?"

She stared at his eyes. His golden brown eyes. She was locked in them. Those were the eyes that she could so easily get captivated in, the ones that were so warm and inviting.

She put her hand to the bottom of Scott's jacket and lifted the sweater up, revealing Derek's bite marks.

Stiles knelt down and pressed against the wound. His mouth was gaping. He looked like he was about to cry now. He skimmed his fingers across the surface of the bite. He stood quickly and pushed the sweater down.

"We'll figure this out. There's got to be some other way to heal it. We can do this." She could sense his panic. She grabbed the sides of his face. His eyes welled up with tears. "Shh. You don't have to figure this out. This isn't your fault. It isn't Derek's either. I caught him off guard. Don't blame him. Just promise me you won't be mad at him and that you'll be safe. "

He nodded and laced his arms around her waist.

Her tears brimmed over. She pulled him into a tight embrace. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. That was until she felt a shooting pain run through her body. She knelt down and cried in agony. He grabbed her as she fell and comforted her. She wasn't crying out of sadness now, she was crying in pain. He rubbed her back. "It's okay, I'm here." He repeated.

When the pain left she stood and wiped her wet face.

"Let me help you. We'll do some research and figure this out."

"No Stiles. I'm only 21 I know that but I'm not supposed to live longer than a hundred. And I could, I could live longer that. I'm not supposed to though. Its unnatural, its against nature. I just have to let death come. I just think it would be best to leave sooner then later."

She looked across the street to see Stefan waiting for her, she had texted him to meet her here. Stiles peered around her and caught view of him.

A tear fell down his cheek again. She pressed her thumb against it, wiping it away. "Don't be said baby. You'll meet someone else. 15 years from now you'll be happily married. Just don't be sad."

"I wouldn't want to be with anybody but you though."

She breathed in, taking in those words. She laughed, it seemed like such a movie line. So cheesy. She didn't want to be with anybody but him either though. There were bound to be some problems sooner or later though. Stiles would age and she wouldn't. She would refuse to change him, knowing Stiles he would find another way though. That would make her mad. "I cannot cheat death Stiles."

She tried to compose herself, not wanting to make Stiles upset. She didn't want it to be a big deal. It was only death. It was natural.

He grabbed Mia's face and crashed his lips to hers. She felt a spark flow through her, not a painful one though. A comforting one. One Stiles had caused, it was like she would always have a piece of Stiles with her.

"Will I see you again?"

She shook her head leisurely.

He nodded and looked down.

"I think I... I mean- I know. I know I-."

"What Stiles?" She asked.

"I uh... Mia. I love you."

She believed it too. He did. He did love her. She tried to find the strength to say it back to him but she couldn't. She loved him too. She was just speechless. She thought that he knew that already though. Who couldn't love Stiles. She pulled him in for another embrace. She hugged him for a minute or two and then broke their embrace, not even wanting to look into his eyes again. She just walked across the street to Stefan. Stefan hugged her as she cried and they walked down the street. She changed her mind and took one last look before he would be out of view. His head was against his jeep. He hit it once and covered his face with his arm.

She sobbed some more in Stefan's arms as he rubbed her back. Before she knew it she felt like she was falling and everything went black.

* * *

Mia woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was on the couch, alone. She sat up and grunted, feeling the pain on her side. She looked around the room, she was in the living room. There was no one to be seen.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Stefan's number.

It rung once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Hello Mia, I know this seems bad that no ones there and I promise I'll be back soon. I wouldn't have left if it wasn't important."

She scratched the back of her head and yawned. "That's okay. Take your time. What happened?"

He sighed and remained silent.

"Stefan...? What happened?"

"It's Elena..." He paused. "Last night while you were dealing with Jackson, Bonnie put Klaus into a storage facility. Alaric came looking for the body so Damon and Rebekah tried to get him out of there. Alaric caught them and killed Klaus. Damon told Rebekah to run and she did because then Alaric and Damon fought.

"Elena and Matt were driving over the bridge when Rebekah appeared in front of them. They swerved off and I heard them and went to save them. They were drowning and Matt was knocked out. I went to get Elena but she wouldn't allow me to take her without taking Matt first. By the time Matt was out and I went back for her she was dead."

Mia froze in her spot. "Oh god." Tears sprouted in her eyes, flowing over her eyelids.

"Apparently when she went to the hospital the other day Meredith gave her some vampire blood. When she died she had it in her system..."

"Shouldn't we be dead though? If Klaus is dead."

"That's what I thought too.."

"Whatever I'm going to die anyways. And with no Klaus anymore its a sure fire thing."

Stefan sighed. She knew he had nothing to say to that, because he knew it was true too. Without Klaus' blood she couldn't get better.

"How is she doing?"

"She's... struggling."

"She's strong Stefan, she'll get through this."

"I know." He reassured himself. It didn't sound like he believed himself though. "I'll be home soon, okay?"

She nodded to herself. "Okay."

She hung up.

She placed her face in her hands and groaned. In a day or two she would be dead. She wanted to be there for Elena and help her. But she couldn't.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at it. Stiles.

She had to resist the urge to answer. She started to bawl her eyes out. All she wanted right now was to be with him. That was selfish though. If she had to see him dieing she wouldn't be able to handle it. She would probably shut off her emotions. She clutched the side of torso and rocked herself back and forth. She wanted to be with him right now. She had already said goodbye though.

She heard a knock on the door. She got up from the couch and wiped her face, expecting it to be Stefan. As she walked closer to the door she smelled Stiles' scent.

Apparently he had not.

She pressed her ear to the door. She could hear his breathing and his heartbeat. She could hear him yell "Come on!" As he repeatedly knocked on the door. She fell back against the door and the tears fell down her face. She clutched her knees to her chest.

After about half an hour she heard his footsteps fade, hopefully he was walking away.

The tears continued to come and she sobbed. She had to be strong. Death was coming, she shouldn't be scared. It was natural, everyone had to die someday. Some sooner then later. You know what they say, only the good die young. She should be happy that everyone was in peace now, she should welcome death. She wouldn't want to die stressed. She shouldn't be scared.

She shut her eyes.

Who was she kidding. Of course she was scared.

Stiles laid on Scott's bed with his feet dangling over the edge, staring at the ceiling. He had stayed at Scott's house for the past couple of days. He and Scott hadn't hung out in a while because of everything that went on. Now that everything was dealt with they just sat and talked. For the past two nights. Scott told him about him and Allison breaking up. He wasn't sad though, he was in a neutral mood. He said he would wait for her, patience was the tough thing. He knew they would be together again though.

When Stiles explained about Mia he just sighed. He already knew, that was why he had her jacket. He was teary about the situation as well. He was a little upset at the fact that he didn't get to say goodbye to his friend. He did at the warehouse, but it was short. He didn't truly give a farewell.

Scott walked into the room brushing his teeth. They wanted to crash early, they hadn't really gotten any sleep lately. Stiles would probably sleep in his own bed tomorrow instead of a mattress on Scott's bedroom floor.

"Night dude." Scott turned out the lights and jumped into bed.

"Night."

Just as Stiles was about to shut his eyes he heard someone pound on the front door. It was so loud they could hear it from Scott's bedroom. They ignored it, it would go away eventually. Plus it was kind of creepy, who would knock at this time of night?

Just as he was about to doze off again Melissa, Scott's mom, poked her head into Scott's room. "Uh... There's a man at the front door demanding to see you guys."

Scott sat up and rubbed his eyes. They both jumped out of bed and booked it downstairs to the front door. There was a man wearing a black leather jacket, facing the street. When he heard them he turned.

"Damon?" Stiles asked.

"You guys have to come with me."

"It's almost 12:00 o'clock." Scott objected.

"It's Mia."

He didn't even think twice. Stiles grabbed his shoes and a t -shirt, considering he was only wearing sweatpants. Scott did think twice, but then decided to join them. He followed Stiles' actions.

"Where are you two going?" Melissa came around the corner.

"Mom, Its an emergency."

Melissa raised her eyebrows. "No more secrets Scott, remember?"

"Its Mia."

Melissa eyed Damon and then gazed at Stiles. "Your girlfriend right?"

He nodded.

She waved them. "Go. But wake me when you get back."

Scott nodded, a little too many times and ran out the door with Damon. Stiles followed.

"Wait!" He turned. "Do you have that gray sweater?" He faced Stiles.

Stiles nodded. It was Mia's favorite sweater. "Go get it." It took him a matter of seconds to run upstairs and grab his sweater from Scott's room. He ran back downstairs and they all climbed into Damon's light blue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. He didn't even wait for them to close their doors, he just started speeding away towards their house.

"What's wrong with her?" Stiles asked.

"She's dieing." Damon said, speaking through his teeth.

"I already knew that."

"She's dieing and she wants you there."

"Me?" Stiles questioned.

"No Santa Claus. Yes you, dumb ass."

Stiles shook his comment off and laid back in the seat beside Scott.

"I thought she didn't want to see me?"

"She changed her mind. Shes been throwing up blood and refuses to rest. She know she won't wake up if she rests. When we asked her what it would take for her to rest she just whispered your name. She wants you to be with her right now."

Stiles rubbed his wrist, where she had left a faded they heard was the engine roaring as they made their way down the winding dark toads. When they arrived at the gigantic house, Scott gasped. Never having seen it before. Stiles opened the car door and ran inside the house, not even bothering to shut it. He booked it inside and stopped in the main hallway. He listened for voices and ran to the study, hearing talking.

He reached the study and saw Elena, Allison, Jeremy, and Stefan all hovering over a table where her body lay. Something was different about Elena, she looked pale. But not sick. Just pale. Scott gave Elena a funny look.

He didn't even ask how Allison was here. He just ran straight to the table. Mia reached out to him.

"I'm here." He whispered.

She breathed heavily. "I'm sorry. For everything."

He stroked her hair and sat up on the table. "Shh. It's okay. It doesn't matter." She was wearing a black laced bra, but I'm sure nobody cared about her half naked body right now. His eyes trailed down her body and to the bite mark. He couldn't even describe it. It was scabby and bubbly. Her veins near the bite were poisoned, he could tell. They were black, just like the bite. He grabbed his sweater and wrapped it around her. Her body looked so pale. Her eyes were a less-vibrant green and her body was so thinned out. She looked so fragile.

She sat up and onto his lap, then laid against his chest. He cradled her head. They stayed like that for a while. Every so often she would wince in pain, and sometimes she would shake. Her face was sweaty a little bit. He kissed her forehead. They had all been there for an hour or so now. He looked down to her face and saw her closing her eyes.

"Don't let go, stay awake." Stiles pleaded.

"I'm trying but I'm so tired..." She looked up at him. "It hurts so much." She scrunched her eyes and a single tear fell from her red eyes. He wiped it with his thumb and held her head against his chest, kissing the top of her head once again. Her breathing slowing. Stiles was curious about that considering she didn't need air, her being a vampire and all.

"I love you." she whispered.

This time, a single tear fell from his eye. It was the first time she had said it to him. He believed her love. It was the kind of love that would never die. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly.

"I love you too."

When he loved Lydia it took him years to build up that kind of love. She never returned any emotion which was why he gave up on her. When he was with Mia he seemed to love her more and more every time they were together.

He held her for like that for the next couple of minutes. Thinking of everything they've been through. To think he didn't meet her that long ago. He cared about her so much. The last thing he wanted was to lose her. He was sure Scott felt the same way too, just not as passionately. Scott was her first friend when she came here, excluding the people she already knew like Elena, Stefan and Damon. Mia was one of Scott's best friends no doubt.

He sighed. He wished he could switch places with her so she wouldn't have to feel the pain that she did.

That's when he felt it, her grip loosening on their clammy hands. His eyes shot down to her, the rise and fall of her chest had stopped.

"Please Mia, no no no! Please wake up Mia." His eyes got teary. "Please you have to wake up."

He shook her a little bit.

"Please baby."

Stiles knew it was too late though. He saw her turn a pale color and then transformed into a blueish-grayish color, her veins almost popping out all over her body. Why her.

He looked up to Stefan and Damon. Damon sighed, and Stefan just looked down, looking like he was about to cry.

"There has to be something we can do!" He screamed. It startled Allison and she jumped a bit. Stiles ignored her and looked back down at Mia, then back to Stefan and Damon. Damon just stared blankly into space, as if he was in a daze. And Stefan, his eyes now glazed with tears, tried to speak but then just shook his head.

Stiles had felt a surge of emotions running through him, some happy: because she was painless now, but mostly sad and angry. And pain. That's the thing about pain though, it always demanded to be felt.

The last time Stiles had felt like this was when his mom died. Mia kind of reminded him of his mom. Not looks; more personality wise.

He re positioned himself on the table and let his feet touch the ground. Her head was in his lap now, he turned so her head was in his hands and he planted one last kiss on the forehead of the lifeless girl he loved.

He got off the table, knelt down and leaned his head against the table, covering his head with his arm. He sat like that for a few minutes. When he heard the door open.

His head shot up, It was Derek. He jogged into the room, slowing down to a place and completely stopping when he saw Mia.

"Shit." Derek said.

Stiles shot up. He clenched his fists.

"Well yeah, shit Derek. Look what-" He was cut off.

Scott had placed his hand on Stiles' shoulders, signaling to calm down. Stiles nodded and sighed. He had promised Mia he wouldn't be mad at him. But how could he not be mad.

Stiles took one last look at Mia and then closed his eyes.

He turned to the open door, and ran outside.

* * *

Bonnie awoke to the sound of somebody rapping at her door. She tried to go to sleep, hoping they would go away. The knocks continued so she ran to the door only to find no one there. She shrugged and walked back upstairs into bed. Just as she got comfortable she heard a tapping noise on her window. She walked to the window sill and saw Stiles with a couple of pebbles in his hand. She opened her creaky window, cringing at the squealing noise it made.

She leaned out the window, hanging her head down to look at Stiles. His face was red and puffy, his chest rose and fell quickly, his breathing deep.

He released the rocks in his hands and dropped his arms down.

"I need your help."

**A/N: I like the feed back! Thank you. I felt like this chapter was typical dieing scene, but I'm not good at this stuff.. so sorry haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Let me know your thoughts.**


	35. Chapter 35

She brought Stiles up into her room, trying not to wake her dad and they sat cross legged on her bed and talked. Apparently Mia had died from a werewolf bite. He was pretty upset, and so was she. She was not the closest person to Mia but she considered her a friend. After their water works finished she asked him why he needed her help.

He fiddled with his hands. "Well.. She once mentioned that you once brought Jeremy back to life."

She groaned. "Stiles. I'm not sure I can do that. Actually I'm pretty sure I can't."

"You can! I believe in you."

"No, it's not that. The witches spirit's and particularly ecstatic about me after Jeremy. Even if they helped me with it I'm not sure it would work."

He nodded. "I just thought it was worth asking." he sniffled.

She sighed and walked to her wardrobe. She opened the secret compartment that was hidden on the side of the closet and grabbed a grimoire.

She closed the compartment and sat back on the bed. "There might be one spell." She flipped through pages of the grimoire for a bout a minute until she was on the right one, "but I'm not sure you are going to like it."

"I'll do anything." he begged, "Anything I can do to help I'm in."

"Okay. I don't know how to explain this Stiles. The spirits don't just help you. They like a trade. Balance."

"What are you saying?"

She sighed and folded the page, closing the book. She let the book fall to the floor, jumping slightly at how surprisingly loud the noise made. She looked Stiles in the eye. "They would help me bring back Mia, in exchange for the life of someone else. They need balance amongst the living."

His gaze moved back to his hands. He was speechless, debating if he should do it now. The reason he wanted her back was to spend thee rest of his life with her. He rose his head again. "I'll do it."

She got an idea suddenly. "Wait." It was an idea he would probably be a little more pleased with. "I have a plan."

* * *

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?"

"Just hear me out Scott," Stiles started. "Bonnie said the spirits wouldn't help her bring Mia back without the exchange of someone else's life. She suggested that if Derek bites me right before I die, by the time I do die the adrenaline of the bite will bring me back. That way me and Mia both live."

Stiles looked behind to Bonnie. She nodded. "I said I wasn't absolutely sure you could survive it though. For one: if we don't time it right it could be too late. Two: The bite could kill you."

Derek nodded in agreement. "Are you completely oblivious to the fact that you could turn into what Jackson was? **Or worse?**"

"Please guys. If something goes wrong, it goes wrong. Okay. I'm willing to risk anything. There's nothing in my past that I need to redeem. At least nothing that I recall.." He scratched his head and raised an eyebrow.

Scott took a step toward Bonnie. "What about turning him into a vampire?" He looked at Stefan and Damon.

Bonnie shook her head. "It won't work. They would be aware of the vampire blood that we put in his system before he dies. They're not experienced about your species of werewolves." She gestured toward him and Derek.

"Is it really worth risking then?" Elena asked.

Bonnie just shrugged.

"I'll do it."

They all turned to Derek.

"You will?"

"I will." He nodded. Stiles knew he wouldn't normally do this after what happened to Jackson. Knowing Derek he felt guilty about Mia and wanted to redeem himself.

Stiles nodded. "Then it's settled."

"I need time to get ready." Bonnie said. "Tomorrow night. Meet me at the abandoned house in the woods. That's where the spirits dwell. Its not too far from Derek's, you'll sense uneasiness when you get close to it. Bring as many candles as you can. Derek, you obviously need to come as well. Scott, you should probably come too, to help Stiles.

They all nodded in sync. "Okay."

Bonnie nodded back tardily and then backed up, leaving the Salvatore house.

* * *

They got back to Scott's late. By the time they woke up it was 12pm. After they got dressed and ate some food they headed to the park near Scott's house by the forest to practice lacrosse. When they parked his jeep on the grass they hopped out with their lacrosse nets and talked while they took the rest of their equipment out of the trunk.

"I don't understand why you're doing this."

"What if it was you and Allison?" Stiles retorted as he threw his sports bag at him.

"I just- It'll be weird."

Stiles laughed. "Scared you might have some competition? That I might be better then you?"

Scott snorted loudly. "Okay dude. Whatever floats your boat."

Stiles grabbed his lacrosse stick and a bag of lacrosse balls as Scott closed the trunk. They walked around opposite sides of the jeep, Scott heading to the net.

Stiles stood a decent away from the net and dropped the bag. "Okay so you just stand in the net help me make team captain like you promised, big guy."

Scott laughed. "You'll be able to do what I can soon though, no point in practicing."

Stiles shrugged and picked up a ball.

"Hey you know what I just realized?" Scott twirled his lacrosse stick. "I'm right back where I started. No lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing."

Stiles held a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended. "Dude you still got me!"

"I had you before."

"Yeah, and you** STILL **got me." Scott smiled as Stiles continued. "Okay? So life fulfilled."

He laughed.

"Okay, now remember no wolf powers." He dropped the ball and picked it up with his stick, cradling it In the net.

"Got it."

"No, I mean it. No super fast reflexes, no super eyesight." he emphasized his statement by moving his hands and leaning back. "No hearing, none of that crap." he made a cutting gesture. "Okay?"

"...Okay" He hit the sides of the net with his lacrosse stick. "Come on."

Stiles held the stick up to his face and looked at the ball. He went to throw the ball and stopped. "Promise?"

"Would you just take the shot already."

He shook his lacrosse stick and winded his arm back, then catapulted it towards the net. Scott caught it with his net, which seemed like an almost impossible catch. His eyes were a golden color.

"I said no wolf powers!"

Scott held his torso, laughing.

"In a couple of days I will be the one making the impossible catches. So watch yourself McCall."

Scott continued to laugh. When he stopped he threw the ball back. "Aren't you scared?" He scratched his head. "At all?"

Stiles picked up another ball and placed it in the throat of his lacrosse stick, holding the shaft. "Were you?"

Scott shook his head. "I didn't know it was going to happen though. You on the other hand do."

Stiles shrugged. "You could say I'm doing it for the right cause though."

"I guess."

Stiles held the shaft of his stick back, and swung it forward to Scott, who caught it again in a unbelievable way.

"Scott! What the hell man."

He laughed again. It faded after a while. "Aren't you worried about..."

"About what?'

"Dieing?"

He shrugged again and Scott just shook his head. "Somethings off in your head."

Stiles made a _meh _noise and shrugged.

"I guess you really care about her."

"You have no idea." He threw the ball again. It went past Scott this time. "HA!"

Scott just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Stiles drove as far as he could until he reached a trail. Him and Scott exited the car and grabbed a bag of candle's which Bonnie told them to bring. They walked along a trail for 10 minutes until Scott caught Bonnie and Derek's scent. Derek was already there. They walked up to the big house, which looked burnt down too, like Derek's. They walked to the front door.

They both stopped to observe the house. Scott sighed and looked at Stiles.

"Ready?"

Stiles grinned. "Hell yeah."

They entered the eerie building and stopped to pause in a big room. There were thousands of cobwebs and layers of dust covered the floor. There was broken glass on the floor from the smashed in windows. Stiles didn't even have to be supernatural to feel the uneasiness of this place. He shivered. Stiles looked at Scott who just shrugged and walked down a flight of stairs. Stiles followed.

"Hello?" they called out as they reached the bottom.

A blurry figure came flying towards them and stopped in front of their faces. It was Stefan. "Holy shit!" Scott screeched. Stiles grabbed the place where his heart was. His heart was racing.

"Wheres Damon?" Stiles breathed.

"With Elena. We can't exactly leave her alone since she's a vampire now..."

Suddenly it made sense why Elena's aura felt different, why her skin was paler, why she was uncomfortable. He decided he would not mention anything till the upcoming process they were about to go through was done.

Stiles nodded as Stefan led them into one of the basement rooms. They walked into find, just like upstairs, a dust-covered room. Smashed in windows with cob webs as well. He handed the bag of candles to Bonnie, she set them up. Scott and Stiles shivered in sync. There was an uncanny feeling in the air. He looked down to see Mia's gray lifeless body. He cringed. Scott patted his back and took a seat beside Derek on the floor.

Stefan was the only one sitting on a chair.

Bonnie continued to place candles around the room. She waved everyone back from Mia's body, telling them to move farther, and placed a large ring of candles around her.

"Stiles." She pointed to the circle of candles where Mia lay. He stood and walked over to it, stepping into the circle. He lay his head where Mia's feet where. He reclined his body horizontally against the cold dusty floor. He shivered again. He heard the shuffling of papers and looked over to Bonnie. She pin pointed a page and looked up, breathing out a large breath. "Okay. Ready?"

Stiles nodded with a blank expression. He looked over to Derek who nodded too, along with Scott and Stefan.

"Okay." She glanced at Derek. "I'll tell you when."

He nodded again.

She looked at her book and started chanting.

She did not understand what she was saying. All of a sudden flames emerged from the candles. Stiles jumped a little. They burst brighter and brighter as she chanted louder. She kept chanting for a minute or two. She got even louder, her eyes shut and her chanting voice got darker.

Stiles abruptly felt a pang in his chest. He scrunched his face and grabbed his chest. The pang continued, like a drum beat. It was like someone was knocking on his heart, every time knocking it harder. Scott reached out to him but Derek smacked his hand away.

Stiles' pain grew worse and worse. It got so bad to the point he was almost screaming. He held the place where his heart was, as if it would make the pain lessen.

His body had a spasm.

He twitched, feeling the pain spread through his body. He looked over to Mia. Nothing was happening. She lay there motionless. He felt another knock on his heart and cried out in pain, twitching. He rolled over, kicking one of the candles.

That was it. He felt one of the most excruciating pains in his life. He screamed so loud, he was sure the whole town could hear it. He groaned. After a bit he felt no need to breathe when he was trying to fight off the pain. It was too much to all do at once.

"_Bonnie..." _He breathed out. It came out as a mumbled blur of shrieks and moans though. It was the first time he noticed her. She had looked like black poison creeping through her fingers and into her face, heart and all around her body. its like someone had poisoned her and you could see the effects of it. It was like when Scott tried to take away pain from animals at the vet.

Her eyes shot open. She looked Derek in the eyes. "Now."

He nodded and crouched down to Stiles. Stiles continued to twitch as Derek moved closer. Derek's face wolfed out as he bit into his arm. He groaned again. It seemed to release some of the pain. Like the pain was being exerted out through the bite. Was it done?

He looked up at Bonnie hazily. The candle's blew out.

He felt another pang and then the world blurred around him, turning black.

* * *

He gasped.

He looked around him. Everyone was there from before. How many hours had passed? 5? 10? He felt like he had been unconscious for days. He looked outside only to see the sky's brightness was no different from when he had came here.

He looked at Scott, who knelt over him and shook his shoulder. He looked relieved to see that he was awake. Stiles body shot forward, a little too fast. He grabbed his dizzy head. He glanced to Derek, who was staring at him already. He then turned to Stefan, who was behind him. He gave a small smirk. He rotated towards Bonnie, who's expression was blank.

He looked down to Mia. She remained the same as before.

"What happened? It didn't work?"

Bonnie held up a hand. She opened her books and chanted a line. The candles exploded into a a bright orange flame and then went ark again, leaving everything in the black night. He looked around. He could still see everyone perfectly. It was some weird vision thing. "This is awesome."

Scott laughed. "I know, dude."

Mia twitched beside him. Stefan scooted his chair closer as they all intensely watched Mia. She twitched again then shot up, gasping. Her skin transformed to normal but she looked pale. Paler than usual. Stefan and Bonnie held her straight as she sat up.

She leaned over so Stiles Scott and Derek couldn't see her and vomited a thick black liquid. She clutched her stomach. Stiles rubbed her back as she did so. She groaned and let out a small shriek. Suddenly her body twitched again and she screamed, "Whats happening to me."

Stefan ran over and placed his arms underneath Mia. He picked her up and flew to the door, Stiles stopped him with his new strength. "What are you doing?"

Her breathing grew heavy and she squirmed in Stefan's arms. She didn't even know Stiles was there, she was so out of it and disorientated. Stiles waved his hand in front of her face but nothing happened. She didn't even blink Her body started to tremble.

Stefan glanced at her then to Stiles again. "I'm taking her home." and he dashed away.

Stiles placed his foot in front of himself to chase after Stefan but Scott grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Just be patient." Scott said.

Stiles suspirated deeply and nodded.

* * *

Mia heard voices.

She couldn't make out the words.

She tried to open her eyelids but she was so tired. They were to droopy.

Was she dead? Of course she was. She had died. She rolled over to her side, hoping she wouldn't fall due to her lazy eyelids.

Was this it? What death was like?

She tried to open her eyelids and succeeded.

She heard the volume of the talking go up, but still couldn't make out the words.

A bright white light flooded her vision.

So she made it? She actually had a soul. She wasn't in hell at all.

"Mia? Wake up."

_**Stefan.**_

She felt someone lightly shake her body. She rubbed her eyelids and the white light faded. She was in her room.

Stefan knelt by her bed beside the night side table.

She smiled.

He returned the smile.

"You're alive."

"How?" Her voice croaked. She coughed and looked down at her body. Everything was there. She was alive.

"Bonnie." Of course. Of course Bonnie did something!

She heard a cough, one that did not come from Stefan. She lifted her head. When she still couldn't view the person because they were on the other side of the room she propped up on her elbow, slowly sliding herself up to a sitting position.

She turned to the other side of the room. Damon, Derek, Scott and Him.

It was him.

The one who made her feel special. The one who actually made her feel human. The one person that actually didn't judge her for who she was. He accepted her. He loved her. The one that gave her that spark that people talked about in movies every time they kissed. The one that she instantly thought about when she heard a love song on the radio. The one that she loved. He was the one was there till her last dieing breath.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty." He flashed a big grin.

She burst into tears.

She stood and leaped off the bed, landing in his arms. He caught her and held her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and laced her arms around his neck.

She heard everybody slowly leave the room out of respect as she sobbed in his arms.

"Don't cry." He stroked her hair.

"I missed you though."

He kissed the side of her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He placed her on the ground. She wiped her eyes and smiled. She had never been so happy.

He grinned.

She observed his face. There was something different.

She just shook her head and smiled. She interlocked their hands and walked around the side of her bed to the end of it. She caught sight of them in the bathroom mirror. She looked at her reflection. She slapped the sides of her face and gasped slightly.

Her eyes were black and she was pale. Paler than usual. Her hair was in a mess of wavy curls and her clothes were ripped and covered in a black stain. "I look like shit."

Stiles gave her a look. "Maybe it's because you died."

She glared at him and he laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So I have something to tell you." He announced.

She gave him a sarcastic look. "What? You didn't elope with some random chick while I was out, did you?"

He laughed "Of course not." His laugh faded.

She started to worry. Was it something that bad?

"Something changed while you were gone."

"Something changed...?"

He nodded.

"What?"

"Don't be mad though."

"What changed? Stiles what happened."

"Well I asked Bonnie to bring you back to life..." He darted his sight away from her eyes.

"Yes. And?"

"She said she couldn't do it without compensation. Someone had to die in order for you to come back to life."

"Who died?!" She swear her heart almost beated then. She couldn't live with herself if someone died for her.

"No one! Well someone. Kind of died I guess.. partly dead maybe"

"Then what happened Stiles!?" She yelled.

"Just.. Just smell the air. Listen to my heartbeat. Look at me."

She furrowed her eyebrows and obliged to what she was told to do. She looked at him. His hair was grown out more than it used to be. "Your hair grew in a matter of like 2 days." She pushed her hand threw his short hair. He nodded and motioned for her to proceed. His eyes seemed to be a deeper golden color than what they were before, his body seemed to be a little more well built.

Did he try to change his whole look when she was away? She was away for like what... 2? 3 days? There was no way he could change so much over night.

She listened to his heartbeat. It was slightly quicker than usual.

She closed her eyes and whiffed the air. He smelled like Scott. That animal-like smell, mixed with his normal woods mixed with cologne scent. Had he been hanging around Scott a lot more than usual lately?

Or had he...

"What did you do..." She whispered, taking a stop away from him.

He shrugged. "It was the only way Mia."

"What did you do Stiles." She yelled. Normally that would startle him but it didn't. She didn't know why this angered her, if her theory was true. Was he a werewolf? For some reason she was raged.

She rubbed her temple with her thumb and index finger, scrunching her eyes.

"Mia-"

"No... no no no...!"

"Mia! Listen. Bonnie did a spell so that I would die. Right before I died Derek bit me. When I died the adrenaline from the bite brought me back and you came back with me!" He grabbed her shoulders. She could feel his tight grip.

"Stiles what did you do!" The tears came back and she pushed herself from his tight grip.

She wiped her face but the tears kept coming.

She started crying hysterically, taking steps away from him. She tried to catch her breath but couldn't. Every now and again she'd get some words out but none clear. She hugged herself.

He moved towards her and she let him. He held her and she screamed out her sobs into his chest. He rocked her back and forth soothingly.

She thought it was funny how she went from happy tears to sad tears. So quickly.

It wasn't that she was upset, well she was but it just didn't seem right. It felt like her fault. If she didn't die then Stiles would not have turned. Stiles represented the beauty in humanity. He was the only normal one in their gang. She was sure he was dwelling with joy over his new abilities. He would be going through hell soon though.

He pulled her onto the bed and placed the covers over them, laying in a spooning position.

Stefan entered the room.

Stiles must have gave him a confused look because Stefan spoke with "She just woke up from the dead. Her emotions are all over the place."

Stiles relaxed and just hugged her.

* * *

She woke up and looked around the room which was now dark. She glanced over at Stiles who's eyes were already on her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He shook his head, "Don't be. I thought you were mad at what I am now, but Stefan explained to me. He said that you were upset over the fact that you must have thought it was your fault. And its not so please don't think it is. He also said considering you woke up from the dead that your emotions were all over the place."

She smiled. "Stefan's always right."

He smiled back.

"So how are your liking it?"

"Its going pretty good. I'm liking the running and the hearing. Although not hearing a heartbeat when I'm around you, Stefan, or Damon will have to get some used to. But yeah the running is probably the best.

"But I can run faster than you of course."

He scoffed "Yeah right!"

She stood up "Wanna bet?" She zoomed downstairs, where everyone seemed to be watching a movie, and put her shoes on. Waiting for Stiles.

He came down the stairs seconds later and slipped his sneakers on. Everyone got up to see what they were doing and they just ran out the door, shutting it.

They jogged over normally to the forest and stood at the edge of it. She looked down at her feet, rocking back and forth, then up at Stiles.

"Ready?"

"SET GO!" He yelled.

She ran through the forest, dodging the trees.

She felt the wind in her hair. She slipped off her sweater as she ran and let it fly away, leaving her in a thin tank top.

She looked for Stiles who was a while back, running on all fours.

"HA!" She yelled at him, speeding up faster.

She made it to the lake and skidded to a stop, waiting for him. He was no longer in site.

She scanned the forest to see if he was coming from another direction. When she turned back she got tackled to the ground.

He pinned her arms above her head and did a fake growl.

She giggled and stood up, dusting herself off.

"I was going easy on you."

"Sure you were..." She replied with a laugh.

He laced his arms around her waist and they instantly came back to reality.

"This is going to be difficult, you know that right."

He nodded. "I know."

"Its going to be hard for you. The cravings, blood lust."

He nodded again. "I'm prepared. Scott will help me."

She smiled. "But what about us?"

"What about us?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Make it work." He replied, quoting her. "We always do."

She stood on her toes and pecked his lips.

"Its like we were meant to be together." She began, "Like the universe brought us together on purpose, knowing we couldn't get rid of each other. Its serendipity."

"Serendipity?"

"A happy accident. One that was meant to be. We found each other when we weren't looking."

"Serendipity.." He took in the word and smiled. "Yes. Serendipity."

He grinned and kissed her lips.

**A/N: I'm sorry to say, this is the last chapter! I really hoped you enjoyed this fan fiction, please let me know how you feel about it. It makes me feel joy to know people actually read this considering I'm not a very good author. I'm not saying this is the last of Stiles and Mia though! Favorite me and stay tuned because I will do some one shots of Stiles' first moon, or talking with Derek about her being revived. I might even continue it through the Vampire Diaries season 4 story line and create a separate story, another fan fiction to this. I know Stiles being a werewolf might have made some mad! I had a dream similar to it and just had to write it though. Like I said Stiles does represent the beauty in humanity but I had to write this. Maybe I'll write some alternative endings. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and let em know your thoughts on this chapter :) Favorite me and I shall tell more about these two! **

**This is probably the longest authors note ever.. So anyways,**

**Thanks again.**


End file.
